Food Wars: Setting the Way
by Saints and Kings
Summary: Megumi loves Sōma. A fact that she wants to confess but has always been too nervous to actually do. After his defeat in the Autumn Elections, Megumi invites him to accompany her to visit her hometown for an annual festival in hopes of cheering him up and relighting his spark for cooking. [Story begins after Autumn Elections]. Friendships, Romance and Drama.
1. Chapter 1: Changing Feelings

**Food Wars: Setting the Way**

**by**

**Saints & Kings**

Chapter 1: Changing Feelings 

It was a special weekend for Megumi Tadokoro; she was visiting her hometown for an annual festival. It was the one time of year that she had always looked forward to as a young girl and even to this day she could barely hold back her excitement for it. Seeing her mother, grandfather and all the other people in the local fishery again after so long away. Yet this year had her feeling more nervous than excited for this weekend.

Staring at the letter in her hand and pondering as to why her mother had even sent it in the first place. The words echoing in her mind, and she tried to wrap her mind around their meaning. In hindsight she should have realized that talking about Soma so much to her mother in her letters home would only have lead to this very situation.

"She wants me to invite Soma to meet the family…" Megumi whispered to herself, pondering the deeper implications and no doubt the questioning from her mother about how they had met. A soft knocking at her dorm room door broke her out of her panicked trance. "Megumi, it's time for dinner," Ryōko called. "Oh, okay. I'll be right there!" Megumi answered, grabbing a cardigan and rushing out; not wanting to make her friends wait.

Ryōko and Yuki were both waiting at the top of the stairs, with worried expressions plastered on their faces. "What's the matter you two?" Megumi asked trying to discern the reason for her friends worry. "What's the matter with us! What's the matter with you? You've been out of it ever since the afternoon," Yuki stomped her foot on the floor, managing to keep herself from shouting. "What do you mean? … I'm fine." Megumi stammered trying to convince them with a warm smile. Though the look on their faces told her that her attempts were not doing anything to alleviate their concerns.

Sighing Megumi finally broke from her stoicalness and asked, "Ummm can I talk to both of you privately after dinner?" The two other girls looked at one another and a reciprocal small smile played on both their lips and they nodded at their friends request. "Just don't skip out on anything Megumi, remember we're here to help." Ryōko replied, grasping her hand, whilst Yuki gave her a warm encouraging smile before they went down stairs to enjoy the meal cooked for them by Dorm Mistress Fumio.

Dinner, other than being delicious was rather uneventful, but Megumi was grateful for that. Seeing how Soma had lost in the Fall Selection; everyone had assumed that he would be distraught and depressed. Yet upon seeing his smiling face and his producing of his latest culinary masterpiece Isshiki and Fumio were adamant in their stating that he was fine. Yet, to Megumi, she was sure that Sōma was, for the most part acting like his normal self, to hide his disappointment. While she didn't have anything to base her assumption on, she still felt saddened that he was so back to looking for a new culinary lane to traverse. "I hope you can all help me in the garden tomorrow" Isshiki spoke, "It would be a good chance for you to unwind from the stress of the past few days". Shun, Yuki and Ryōko all nodded their heads in agreement, as did Daigo and Shoji but Zenji exclaimed that he was going to meet with his cooking club "to test new recipes".

"Well I'm going to head on up. Goodnight everyone." Soma suddenly announced, standing up and pushing himself away from the table and out of the dining room. "Night Sōma!" A chorus of goodnights followed him, before he was out of sight. The mood in the room instantly became somber, and the other residents of Polar Star dorm fell into thought about their dorm mate.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much," Isshiki encouraged his fellows, standing up from his seat.

"Isshiki is right, Soma is still young and finding his way amongst the culinary world, he'll get over it. And remember, the greatest lesson that you can ever have is failure. Those who don't fail never truly learn and improve". Fumio added. "Now, I believe we have a dinner table to clean up, so whose turn is it?" No one spoke up as they all started averting their eyes, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. The dreaded clean up duty.

"I'll leave the duty to my wonderful roommates" Isshiki smiled as he bolted out of the room.

"We girls have very important issues to attend to, so please excuse us," Ryōko quickly exclaimed taking both Megumi and Yuki with her, and making a hasty retreat. Without saying anything Shun stood up and walked out of the room. Daigo and Shoji were hot on his trail, leaving only Zenji.

"Sorry but it looks like you got the short end of the stick," Fumio chuckled, "Have this mess cleaned up before I come back." She said walking out of the room. Sighing, Zenji adjusted his glasses. "Why is it always me?"

Back upstairs and inside her room, Megumi sat on her bed with Ryōko and Yuki beside her. "So what has you down Megumi?" Ryōko asked patting her shoulder comfortingly. Knowing that she could trust both her best friends, Megumi stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out the letter from a drawer. "Um well I received a letter from my mother today."

"Yeah we know that much," Yuki interrupted, "we were there when you received the thing. And then you dashed out of the entrance hall up here". Megumi sighed, brushing her blue hair out of her eyes. "You'd understand faster if you two read the letter." Ryōko took the letter from her and read with Yuki beside her. It became obvious very quickly that both girls knew what the fuss was about. Slowly, Megumi raised her right hand and placed it over her beating heart trying to calm her nerves. Eventually, Yuki was the first to stop reading the letter, and with a devious grin on her face rounded on Megumi. "Oho! I see the problem now. Our dear Megumi is worried about how she'll introduce her 'boyfriend' to her family."

If her blushing face could turn any redder then Megumi was sure her face was that, in this moment. "No… it's not like that at all." "Well from the letter, your mother thinks the opposite," Ryōko smiled at the shy girl. "I can only assume you've said some pretty flattering things about Soma when you've spoken to your mother. I get the feeling that she thinks you two are an item." Okay so what if she had spoken about Soma in a very flattering light to her mother? He did deserve the praise that she gave him after all. He was the person that helped her build up her confidence and find her proper culinary style: 'Hospitality', here at Tōtsuki Academy. Not to mention the fact that he'd helped her out whenever she got flustered or anxious, Soma was a true friend. A close friend… a friend that she truly admired and trusted...maybe even liked. More than so.

"No hold, Soma is just a friend and nothing more… yeah… just a friend…" Megumi replied. Yet, the grins and raised eyebrows from Yuki and Ryōko told her that they didn't believe her. "Hey Ryōko, is it me or does it seem like Megumi is having some sort of inner conflict here?" Yuki whispered.

"It seems like that doesn't it?" Ryōko smiled back. "After all, it was Sōma that helped Megumi grow as a chef these past months..." Megumi sighed feeling tired all of sudden, life at Tōtsuki was difficult enough without adding in all these complicated teenage feelings into the mix. "Hey earth to Megumi, is anyone there?" Yuki waved her hand in front of the blue haired girl.

"Uh… why does this have to be so complicated?" Megumi whined sitting on her bed and drawing her knees into her chest. "Hey don't get so down" Ryōko smiled. "After all that's why we're here right?" She was right. After all she did ask for their help, and her friends seemed like they were more than eager to help out. "Okay, okay what am I supposed to do then?" "Well why don't you just go along with what the letter says and invite Soma to go with you. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Yuki opined. "That or you could not invite Soma to go with you. In either case you're going to have some explaining to do," Ryōko mused out loud.

So when it came down to it Megumi's only two options were to invite Soma, or not. Why couldn't there be a third option in which her mom wouldn't hound her with embarrassing questions. Inviting him would be both awkward, at least in her eyes. Not inviting him though would mean having to explain a bunch of things to her family especially her mother. Thinking carefully it seemed like the easier option would be to not tell Sōma and explain why he couldn't come to her mother. From the corner of her eye Megumi saw Yuki stand up and stretch out her arm towards the window.

"Hey isn't that Sōma out there?" Yuki asked as she and Ryōko went over to the window. "What's he doing out there?" Ryōko chimed in, "it's freezing outside". Now thoroughly curious, Megumi stood up and walked over to the window. And there with small charcoal grill, a cool box under his arms and a satchel over his shoulder, Sōma walked away from the the dorm and towards a small patch of trees where he began setting up his small outside kitchen. "Where is he going?" Yuki wondered. "That's the million Yen question isn't?" Ryōko replied. "Where do you think he's going Megumi?" Ryōko's question flew over Megumi's head, as her body moved on its own. Grabbing a scarf, hat and jacket over her pyjamas, she rushed out of her room and down the stairs after her forlorn friend. "Well, I think she's found her answer" Yuki stated, as Ryōko chuckled. "Yeah, she sure must like him an awful lot if she's rushing out at this hour".


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Squid

Chapter 2: Moonlight Squid 

Soma had dealt with the bitter taste of defeat on multiple occasions against his father multiple times, and they had only made his resolve even stronger and his love of cooking more intense. Yet, this time the loss was more painful. Granted he had known that knew he had been fighting an uphill battle, given it his all and still Akira managed to come out on top in the end.

"Specialty...huh" He mused aloud, "a dish that represents the character of the chef who made it..." Shaking his head, Sōma decided to try working on revamping his ongoing recipe idea: peanut roasted squid. As he set up his charcoal grill and lit it with the adequate amount of charcoal for the right amount of char; his mind drifted back to the food war, the knowledge shown by Akira had been incredible and his dish; a lightly torched Fish Carpaccio was both ingenious and decadent.

Turning his mind back to the task at hand, and a way to distract himself, was to prepare the squid. Brushing on a newer version of the peanut dry rub before using chopsticks to lay the cut squid down on the grill. As the smell of squid and roast peanut reached his nose, he was reminded of his fathers words to him, and that he had failed to keep his promise. 'Don't you go loosing to anyone, before you loose to me again'. His straight four hundred and ninety losses now felt even more unbalanced.

"Man that sucks," he sighed, turning over the squid with chopsticks and brushing on a new sauce; cider vinegar, basil and tomato for the final cooking time. "I'm going to have come up with my own style of cooking if I'm ever going to have a chance to beat Akira, Erina and father".

The pieces of calamari were now beginning to release their juices, and their sizzling was their way of saying that they were ready to the final adjustment. Plucking a single piece of calamari from the grill and blowing a few times upon it, Sōma decided to sample this latest attempt. The pallet of soft tender squid that had been grilled with a peanut rub was good enough, and mixing with basil and slight hint of tomato it proved to bump up his confidence. 'At last' he thought, 'ingredients that fit'. But, he felt the basil still masked the cider, which was what Sōma wanted to keep in play when his dish was eaten.

With one large intake of breath, Sōma pulled another piece off the grill and took a bite of it. He chewed it slowly, taking this time to properly and truly savor the taste and analyse his work. 'Nicely put' was a decent way of describing it, but it was still...a bit plain, the taste of cider was beginning to shine through but it was still being masked by basil. "I need to work on the ratio of basil to cider... perhaps if I use holy basil instead of regular Italian basil... or maybe tarragon, and French Brittany cider instead of normal cider vinegar ..."

Musing out loud, he took out a notebook from his satchel and began jotting down that idea. He continued cooking the rest of the pieces in relative silence, his only companion being the moon that hung majestically in the night sky framed by two sole clouds. The rest of the night sky was punctuated by thousands, or possible millions, he wasn't an astronomer, of small stars. The night air was so tranquil, and sitting here such a peaceful feeling that he didn't hear the voice calling to him from across the garden, until they were right in front of him.

If looking up at the night sky was calming and made him feel free, then staring up at the slightly red face of the girl before him lit by only the moon and the faint glow from the grill, made him feel... at a loss for words, really. Moreover, he realised for the first time since meeting her all those months ago, how pretty she was.

By the time his mind caught up to what his eyes were seeing, the voice was right in front of him. So familiar, and so calming. "Soma!" The familiar twin pigtailed blue haired girl panted, hurrying towards his locale, just aside from the dorm allotments but still in sight of the main building. Megumi Tadokoro seemingly coming out of nowhere. "There you are, I was worried about you".

"I'm fine Megumi", Sōma smiled dimly, "I'm just remedying a recipe of mine". Noticing her slightly red face, Sōma patted the ground next to him inviting her to sit down.

"I saw you walking out of the dorm, so I chased after you, and you seemed a little down at dinner, so I wanted to see if you were alright." Megumi answered taking a couple of paces towards Soma and sitting down, folding her coat beneath her.

"I'm fine. Sure I lost but its not like I'm not used it. My dad taught me years ago, that if I continue to hone my skills and improve my talents then one day I will defiantly gain a victory against him", he chuckled, self deprecatingly. Reaching forward Megumi took ahold of Sōma's hand and squeezed it tight. "I believe in you Sōma. You are an amazing chef! And someday you will defeat your father and gain a place on the Council of Ten". Suddenly realising what she was doing, Megumi pulled away blushing, which only made her feel more awkward as she felt his eyes on her. "You always know how to cheer me up Megumi", the boy exclaimed, "that's why I consider you one of my closest friends", Sōma stated.

That did it, her blushing face only become more pronounced, and coincidentally; be it from his own words or the cold air, Sōma blushed as well. It was almost as if he said something he hadn't thought about before. Trying to stay the course of the mood, Megumi enquired as to what he was doing out this late. "Ooh, what are you making, Soma? It smells lovely". Grinning, Sōma took the chopsticks from a plate next to him and plucked a piece of squid from the grill. "It's calamari with a peanut dry rub, and then brushed in a light coating of cider vinegar, tomato and basil. And then charred over coals".

Offering her the sample of squid, Sōma passed the chopsticks to Megumi, trying not to laugh at the way she eyed the food suspiciously. "This isn't one of your 'inventions' is it?" She mused. "Why don't you taste it, and find out," Soma grinned, Megumi hesitated before succumbing to her wish to help out her friend. Taking the offered food and taking a bite. As she chewed, the dominating flavour was obviously that of the peanut roasted squid, along with the basil, but the cider; he had mentioned was lost to her.

Still the taste was enough to make her smile and sigh, contentedly in hungry satisfaction. Yet, as flavourful as it was, she could tell that the usual flamboyance of Sōma's food was lacking in this dish. Instead of an exuberant display of unusual flavours and unorthodox cooking techniques, this dish was a somber affair. There wasn't much to feel exited about but not much to be negative about either. It was as if the spark that fuelled Sōma's cooking had, been dulled. "Well... it's okay", she remarked, "the squid is really delicious with just the right amount of peanut dry rub however the basil overpowers the cider..."

Sōma frowned. "Yeah I agree, but at the very least it's been getting better. I remember when I first started to make this recipe people would pass out or immediately throw up when they ate it. So you lucked out Megumi, and got an edible version". Megumi sighed, as she revelled in the taste of the chargrilled basil, tomato, cider-squid, and without thinking she lowered her head onto his shoulder humming with resolute happiness. Sōma looked over to her and smiled, she was always pretty honest when it came to his food and on cooking in general. That was one of the best reasons for his admiration of her culinary style, and her resolve.

As both teenagers sat contently in the calm and peaceful silence under the moon, and by the waning light emitted by the small charcoal grill and eating the rest of the squid dish, Megumi could tell that there was still a weight hanging on Sōma's shoulders. It seemed as if he was lost in his own world, trying to understand everything that had occurred in the past few weeks. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' She mused to herself, Turing her gaze back to the beautiful shimmering moon above, as she allowed the silence to envelope them. "Hey Megumi, do you think I'll ever develop my own 'specialty'?" Soma asked softly, continuing to look upwards at the moon.

The question caught her off guard, she hadn't expected or even considered that Director Senzaemon's words were the reason for Sōma's mood. Slowly turning her head and looking at the boy beside her, whom had now resorted to poking a twig at the dying embers of the charcoal grill. "I think you can." Megumi replied without hesitation, and with clear conviction in her voice. "I've seen your passion for cooking!" Her words caused a stir within Sōma's chest, but still he remained fixed on the grill. "You never give up, even when the odds are stacked against you, you see ingredients and recipes ideas that others don't understand and sometimes see as unflattering. But I believe, no, I know that you'll be able to come out of this defeat even stronger than before".

Sōma didn't answer he just retained his downturned facial expression, and she began to worry about his lack of response. So she upped her words of encouragement. "Remember when your dad came by to visit? You told Isshiki and me about your 489 consecutive loses against him, and even though you never once beat him you never stopped challenging him". Slowly, Sōma looked up at her, listening to her. "I... I know you Soma, and I know that if through your work hard and persevere, you'll definitely be able to overcome any loss that comes your way!"

Megumi was out of breath after just about shouting her final positive response. As she looked over at him she a small grin play upon his lips, and soon after he began to chuckle. His laughter, so honest and sincere seemed to revitalise his lost energy and resolve. "What's so funny?" She asked, looking straight at him and placing her hands on her hips, trying to to laugh as well. The first genuine happy smile since his loss at the Fall Selection.

"It's nothing... nothing at all Megumi". He flashed her a toothy grin and stood up. "As I said before, you always know what to say to cheer me up. I really am grateful for your friendship and companionship". That was the smile that she was looking for; a smile so full of life and passion, one she dearly missed, was now back upon his face.

"I've lost way too many times to my old man to let one more loss get to me. " Soma offered his hand, and Megumi graciously took it, allowing Sōma to pull help her up. "Thank you Megumi, for helping me realize that." She was suddenly filled with a deep sense of accomplishment and pride as she was then captured in one of Sōma's embraces. "It's the least I can do. Considering all the times you've helped me out in the past," Megumi blushed. Sōma released her and stretched out a bit, his shoulders popping, and said, " I think it's about time we head back. It's almost midnight but first I have to clean all this up." In no time at all the two of them had put out the grill fire, put away all the food supplies into the cool box and packed Sōma's notebook into his satchel. "Shall we go then?" Sōma asked, lifting the cooler under his arm and the grill in his other hand.

"Yeah lets go," Megumi answered, making her way back to Polar Star Dorm. As the two friends made their way back to the dorm with a serene silence between them, they completely missed the eyes watching them from the upper floor of Kyoksei Dorm, as well as the eyes of Mistress Fumio from her ground floor room. As they approached the building, neither one of them said anything, and as Megumi used her key to unlock the doors, they still didn't notice the blonde haired half naked young man in the allotments, leaning on a rake and smirking.

As they slowly made their way back up the stairs, and approached their floor, Soma began saying goodnight but was then stopped by Megumi. "Oh Sōma! what about your equipment aren't you going to store them in the storeroom?"

Sōma smiled back, "I have a small cupboard and mini fridge in my room. Goodnight Megumi, sweet dreams." Soma waved. "Yeah goodnight…" Megumi whispered, that was when she was reminded of her mother's letter, and the questions she would have to answer.

"Soma, wait up!" She piped up, making him stop his motioning unlocking his bedroom door, "what's up?" He replied looking, once more in her direction, "Um… I was…wondering if you're doing anything for the next three days?" Megumi stuttered, cautiously. Sōma placed a hand on his chin and thought for maybe a minute before speaking his thoughts. "I hadn't really planned anything, I suppose I was going to practice more cooking, ahead of the Stagiaire Internships in two weeks".

"Then what do you think about accompanying me to my hometown for a couple of days? A local festival is starting two days from now, I think that you'd like it, there's a bunch of delicious regional food kiosks and booths there. As well as music and fireworks. Everyone is so nice there I'm sure you'll get ideas for your new cooking style there Soma!"

Megumi wishfully explained, but then her perchance to self destruct hit her again, as he magnitude of the words set in and she consequently realised what she had done. "You don't have to come if you don't want tomorrow if you're too busy...", she stammered feeling her face redden in embarrassment. Yet the excited expression she was met with on Sōma's face was more than she could handle. "Man I haven't been to a festival in years!" He excitedly replied as he walked up to her and placed a hand in her shoulder. His words instantly brought Megumi back to her senses, "thanks for the invite Megumi, and yes I would love to go."

"That's great!" Megumi exclaimed almost too enthusiastically. "We'll leave tomorrow around mid afternoon. Make sure sure to pack for the entire weekend alright. I live in a small fishing town, Hachinohe, so it gets quite cold from pacific winds, so pack warm".

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Soma was now cheerful as he answered. As silence once again claimed them, it was no longer awkward but a kind of anticipation for tomorrow, Megumi finally moved away and towards her bedroom door. "We should probably get some sleep".

"Yeah, figure you're right," Sōma replied, "goodnight Megumi".

"Night Sōma," The girl responded as she took a last look back and saw her friends door close behind him.

As she walked into her room she was suddenly confronted by the two sets of grinning faces. "Well well well... what do we have 'ere then", Yuki grinned, as Ryōko smiled from her place on the bed. A great tiredness suddenly overwhelmed the blue haired girl causing her to wobble on her feet, making Yuki dash forwards and catch Megumi before she fell. Inside, Megumi felt a whirlwind of conflicting emotions but above all of them was her internal monologue practically screaming, 'what the hell have you done!'

"I did it. I actually did it. I invited Soma." She whispered "he is coming with me to the festival back home". Ryōko grinned patting her friends shoulder, as Yuki sat Megumi down on the bed. "I told you you could do it. Sōma is the reason for your renewed confidence and energy in cooking!"

"Yeah! He is the person who helped you build confidence in yourself", Yuki continued. As the three girls chatted, Megumi reigned in her excitement and her pensiveness; no doubt her mother was going to be extricate more anxiety from her when they actually arrived. But for now Megumi Tadokoro was happy and excited; Sōma had agreed to come with her to her hometown.

Even with worries about what her family would think about Sōma, swirling around in her mind Megumi couldn't help but feel joyful about the whole situation. Eventually she fell asleep on her bed with her two female friends each side of her. Her dreams were full of Sōma and her at the festival, smiling and enjoying each others company.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Pedigree

Chapter 3: Family Pedigree 

Megumi Tadokoro, fifteen years old, born in the fishing port town of Hachinohe in the Tōhoku region of northeastern Japan, was nervous. After a long talk with Yuki and Ryōko she had agreed that it would be far easier to just be straight with her mother about her feeling for Sōma, than to try and skirt the subject. The manner in which they both became friends and his importance to her, were the founding blocks for her feelings towards him.

After and later than expected bedtime, talking to Sōma and then Yuki and Ryōko, she had very few hours of sleep. She was currently laying in bed trying to dispel her tiredness, and wake up properly when a loud knock on the door had her instantly sitting bolt upright and clutching the bed sheets to her body, as in the Polar Star dormitory it was sometimes customary for her friends to barge in when she was in various stages of dressing herself. This time, luckily, the person remained outside her room, and continued knocking.

"Hey, Megumi" the unmistakable voice of Yuki called out, "me, you and Ryōko in the bath in five minutes. We need to talk about your itinerary for the time you and Sōma will be spending together". Megumi immediately buried her face back into the thick duvet of her bed spread. "Yuki— it's not like that...it's just a small regional festival..." she began only to hear Yuki laugh back on the other side of the door. "Oh Megumi, you don't have a clue about how a date works. Five minutes, me and Ryōko will be waiting".

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps fading away, the blue haired girl sighed in relieved frustration. She almost wished that she hadn't gotten them involved with romantic advice but she shook her head knowing full well that without their assistance, she would still be confused and too shy to confront Sōma about inviting him with her to her home villages festival.

The only negative, well not really bad as in outcome for their visit, was that she wouldn't be able to introduce Sōma to her elder brother who was also a chef. Four years older than her, Kenosuke Tadokoro specialised in South American cuisine: from Bolivia to Brazil, Chile to Argentina he loved the strange and unexpected flavours from the southern American continent.

Megumi adored her big brother, but she barely saw him anymore to which she missed him dearly. Kenosuke had apprenticed in restaurants of New York, London, Abu Dhabi, Berlin and Cape Town. All of which had helped him gain entry into Totsuki Academy, six years ago, but he deferred his entrance by one year due to his ongoing battle with severe social anxiety. When he did join Tōtsuki, Kenosuke was fifteen, and from the letters that he sent back home it seemed as if his classmates and dorm mates seemed to understand him and give him space when and if he required it.

Megumi's most recent letter, from her mother had announced that Kenosuke was again stricken by a severe bout of social anxiety, and was receiving more counselling in Kyoto. Therefore he was taking brief time off from his second term at Tōtsuki, and was unavailable to visit home for the festival.

Cooking was how he communicated his emotions, and despite being told to get out more any be more social, Kenosuke was never truly able to break out of his continued negativity. He had always struggled with making friends. and then holding onto them, something which was an endless worry for his mother and grandfather. However, when he cooked it was as if all his anxieties disappeared, it was like he became someone else. Unencumbered by any psychological impediment.

Quiet and unassuming. Kenosuke Tadokoro was looked over in the street, seen as having no skills whatsoever but when he entered the kitchen his food shone. Culinary originality paired with a love of South America, made Kenosuke's food special. The Tadokoro family were not particularly wealthy by any means and it had taken a lot of money to get both siblings into Tōtsuki but it was worth it. Megumi always told her mother such in letters, hiding out the parts of her miserable grades and nearly getting expelled. But ever since meeting Sōma she could actually tell her mother; 'yes! It really was worth it'.

Megumi and Kenosuke's mother owned a small inn called Shōkeien Ryokan, in their home town overlooking the port district. Their mother was the first of their family to own any sort of eating establishment, she hadn't any formal training like Kenosuke would gain in the West. But their mother did learn first hand from early travelling and working in Guangzhou, China and a sushi restaurant in Fukushima. And she had passed on her love of food to her son and daughter.

Both Megumi and Kenosuke had always been inspired by, and loved watching their mother cook. Emiko Tadokoro was their role model.

When Megumi was told about Totsuki Academy, she was decidedly nervous about leaving home but she agreed to go so she could go experience the wider Japanese, and global, culinary world. Learning from a truly great school, and from her fellow students. Upon her passing the entrance exam, and then gaining entry to Polar Star; Megumi had told her dormates that she had a brother who was also a fellow student, but was a second year at Totsuki.

Ryoko, Yuki, Shōji, Daigo, Zenji and Shun had all been surprised that two members of the same family had managed to enter the school, a feat that was quite rare. Only, Erina and Alice Nakiri were the example that could be given but then again they were other hand they were the granddaughters of the 'Demon of Food'.

Megumi often. spoke about regretting not seeing much of her brother around the academy with only Isshiki telling her about seeing him in and around the academy, since he was a second year and so shared some classes with Kenosuke.

As Megumi left her bedroom for the female bathroom wearing a dressing gown over her pyjamas and carrying a towel with her clothes for the day, she couldn't help but think about the coming journey home. A happy squirming writhed around in her gut about the journey to come. Specifically, about her and Sōma being in such close proximity to each other, and of her mother's reaction. Walking down the hall she finally reached the girls bathroom, and after gently knocking, she pushed the bathroom door open.

Steam instantly filed into her line of vision and she had to raise her arm to feel her way along the wall to get inside the room, only then she tripped over a bag on the floor and went straight into the bath itself. 'Splash'.

"Megumi! You finally got here", Yuki exclaimed, standing up and not bothering with covering herself, they were in the girls bathroom after all. Ryōko was sitting immersed in the steaming water, knees drawn up to her chest and as Megumi climbed out of the bath, and removed her sodden dressing gown and pyjamas before slipping into the water anew, she quickly became aware of Ryōko's grin. "You really should embrace your femininity Megumi. I'm sure Sōma would appreciate it..." She stated, pushing up her breasts and sighing just the right amount for effect.

The blue haired girl immediately became flustered and uncomfortable, and she was about to denounce the idea when Ryōko started giggling. "Ohh Megumi, you are just so adorable. Just be yourself, I didn't really expect you to agree to that idea anyway". Yuki on the other hand, was laughing, "don't listen to the first bit of her advice or she'll have you either scantily dressed or parading around in just your underwear".

"But I digress. I brought us here to help you, Megumi, come up with an itinerary for what to do these coming day back home with Sōma..." Yuki explained. No sooner than her friend stopped speaking, Megumi frowned. She already knew that the festival would be a large part of their trip, aside from family stuff and her mother's questioning but still it couldn't hurt to hear her friends out. "Okay...I'm all ears". Ryōko and Yuki beamed with delight, and then burst into advice and plan giving.

"You live by the coast, and the Aomori prefecture is pretty at autumn time. So enjoy the autumn sun at the beach, if you are able, or just take a stove and ingredients with you to cook their", Yuki suggested. "Yeah, Sōma told me once that his father sometimes orders seafood for their eatery from Tōhoku region", Ryōko added, "and we all know that his work in progress is squid based. So take him to the local market. Or a seafood stall at the festival".

These ideas weren't as bad as she'd thought, she had been expecting far more embarrassment and potentially far more skin exposure than this but then again her friends knew about her shyness and knew how to build her confidence. Thinking about Yuki's suggestion, she did know that Sōma did enjoy going to the seafood market as during the final Fall Selection against Ryo and Akira, he had been there many times. Albeit at different times to them. So maybe he would enjoy another a second market trip; even if this one was smaller and more provincial. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Yuki. The market does sound like fun. And beach certainly sounds interesting, thanks Ryōko".

Before she could continue, Yuki pounced. "If you're going to the beach you need to have swim suits. Unless you want to go au natural, but I suggest an attractive bikini. Here I brought you several of mine, now put them on. Me and Ryōko will judge their attractiveness". The first of four bikinis was handed to her and tentatively, she agreed to try them on. The first was a green and blue two piece bathing suit which was quite modest but still left nothing to the imagination.

"Ooh, that's definitely a maybe," the two friends stated. The next was a kind of crop top and underwear which, Megumi liked more than the previous as it hid more of her breasts, but divided her friends Ryōko liked it and Yuki didn't, so in the end it was put in the maybe pile. The last two were so scandalous that Megumi vetoed them outright before Yuki could even try and advertise them to her.

A move backed up by Ryōko. As Megumi and Yuki climbed out of the bath, and started to dry themselves, so they could get dressed, Ryōko asked her own scandalous question. "So is your brother going to be there," her voice dripping with appreciation, "Can you text me his number?"

Megumi dropped her towel, shocked by her friends declaration. She had been attempting to redress behind her towel but now that was not happening. Luckily, she was spared the embarrassment of having her lower region on show, as she had already redressed but she was still topless, so her breasts were totally on show. "Ryōko! My brother is four years older than you..." she responded, pulling on her bra and flushing at the way Ryōko was still grinning lustily.

"Besides he's not going to be there, and he's not exactly in the right state of mind for anything relationship wise right now," the forlorn look she got back was enough to make her feel better. She loved her brother deeply but she didn't want him to be dating any of her friends, it would be way too awkward. "Aww come on Megumi, let me see his picture again. He's such a brooding beauty". Both Megumi and Yuki turned bright red from second hand embarrassment, as Ryōko stood up from the bath and walked over to her own towel and clothes, and started to dry herself.

Leaving the bathroom, the three girls quickly returned to their bedrooms to drop off wet towels and to get anything else for breakfast. So five minutes later as the three girls made their way downstairs they became increasingly aware of voices coming for the dining area, and as predicted Sōma was the loudest and the one who had started the latest conversation.

"I believe you when you say you are aiming for the top spot at Tōtsuki but I don't think you realise just how much of a task that really is. The stakes you would have to offer up just to get on the radar of anyone on the Council of Ten are far too out of your range at the moment. Whilst myself, Erina and Eizan all know you, and maybe the sixth and eighth seat as well", Isshiki spoke, "I can say with absolute certainty that the other seats are totally ignorant of you" Isshiki stressed, trying to quell his determined dorm mate from this particular path.

"I want to challenge them... I'll offer my career as a chef if I have to..." Sōma replied trying to make Isshiki see that he was ready to face. food wars with a councillor. But then, before Sōma could continue or Isshiki could interject, Yuki and Ryōko barrelled into the room and knocked the redhead over. Standing over the hotheaded boy, both Yuki and Ruōko berated him for trying to pursue such a reckless road before he was even ready.

"Don't you dare!" Yuki yelled. "Think about how sad we all would be if you had to leave", Ryōko added sternly. "Some would never be the same," she continued, fluttering her eyes in the direction of Megumi. That did it. The usual hot headed reckless boy was mollified upon seeing Megumi standing in the doorway frowning. Hanging his head, Sōma apologised.

"I'm sorry guys. I just want to prove myself..." he began but then found himself entrapped in a big group hug. Everyone Shun, Zenji, Daigo, Shoji, Ryōko, Yuki, Isshiki and Megumi all embraced him, reaffirming their belief in him and their friendship. "I don't know when you'll be ready to issue a challenge to the higher ten", Isshiki stsated, "but they'll probably begin to notice you if you continue at Tōtsuki like you have already", Isshiki grinned. "And who knows, perhaps they'll challenge you".

Breakfast consisted of a selection of cold meats from Yuki's menagerie, paired with fresh vegetables, prepared by Shōji, from the garden and smoked cheeses courtesy of Shun. "Isshiki... who are the on the council of ten exactly? Aside from you, Erina and Eizan". Sōma's question hung in the air, no one really knowing how to proceed, mistress Fumio simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed, whereas Isshiki looked cautiously reserved. So taking it upon herself to redirect the conversation, Megumi decided that she should remind him about the journey later. "Sōma...", she spoke, "don't forget we are leaving midday".

Hearing her words had the affect of relaxing Sōma to the point where he completely forgot what he had asked. Turning towards her he grinned and slung an arm over her shoulders, "yeah! I remember Megumi thanks again, I'm looking forward to the next few days". Feeling her face heat up, and a smile wrap itself on her face, combined with all the rooms collective eyes on her, Megumi stuttered out a quick "meet you outside in an hour", before jumping to her feet and bolting from the room. Her heart pounding in her chest, face flushed and breathing irregular. Finally, realising that she was hopelessly in love.

Staring at the door from which Megumi had vanished Sōma scrunched up his face in confusion before standing up and announcing his departure. "Well I'm off to pack. See you later guys". No sooner as he had left, the normally quiet and reserved Shun blurted out, "what the hell just happened?"

Yuki and Ryōko simply shared a look, giggling together, knowing full well why Megumi had been blushing. And, apparently, so did Isshiki, who in reference to Sōma's change from competitive to calm, and Shun's question, simply stood up from the table dressed in only an apron covering his naked body, and throwing apart his arms declared:

"The bloom of adolescence clashing with the goal of ambition!"


	4. Chapter 4: Homeward Bound

Chapter 4: Homeward Bound 

Back inside her room at Polar Star Dorm, after bolting upstairs avoiding further embarrassment, Megumi immediately grabbed her suitcase and placed it on her bed before walking over to her small wardrobe and rummaging around in the drawers and shelves looking for the appropriate clothes to pack. Plucking a few blouses, skirts, jeans and leggings from the shelves, along with some underwear and bras, she moved back to the bed and began placing her picked clothes into her suitcase.

Placing a flower pendant around her neck, the blue haired girl continued picking up toiletries she would need; toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner and packing them too in an internal pouch of her case. Her eyes landed on the bikini Yuki had leant her, tensing slightly and feeling some trepidation build up within her, she was almost tempted to leave it behind and not go swimming.

'Just be content with sitting on the beach', but then she heard a voice emanating from the metal conversation tubes, "remember Megumi. Take the bikini, otherwise... I will mail it to you".

Thoroughly flushed at the thought of opening such a parcel at home, or god forbid having her mother get to it first, made her grab the swimming garments and press them too into the case. "Yuki! Stop bugging me, I'm already nervous enough", she yelled flushed at the metal tube before closing the cap on it so she would not be able to hear her friend.

Turning around she walked over to her desk, upon which sat a mirror with her good luck charm sitting attached to it. Picking up her good luck charm she placing it in her pocket, and smiled as she thought of her mother and grandfather as well as all her friends, waving to her a year ago when she first boarded the train to Tokyo for the Tōtsuki Academy. If she hadn't taken their advice she would never have had the courage to move forwards as a chef let alone meet Sōma, all of the members of Polar Star, along with the new friends Takumi and Isami, and Ikumi, Alice, Ryo, Akira, Hisako and Erina. Even if the 'God Tongue' was still a begrudging that choice.

A tear of happiness ran down her face, as she thought about the inseparable bonds of friendship that bound them altogether. She hoped that one day Erina would come around to being their friend but for whatever reason the 'God Tongue' was hell bent on being against Sōma. Alice and Ryo were better than Erina in that regard, the other Nakiri no longer saw Soma as an inept ignorant brat.

To Alice Nakiri, Sōma Yukihira was a well accomplished and deserved rival to her wish of gaining a seat on the Council of Ten, a view that was shared by Ryo Kurokiba. As did Akira Hayama, even if Akira was also a begrudged rival. But they all saw each other as people to sharpen ones skills against, as for Takumi, the older Aldini twin was semi obsessed with beating his friend/rival, much to his younger brother Isami's continued banter. Then there was Hisako who seemed conflicted towards Sōma, on one hand she respected his cooking style but on the other hand she was trying to maintain a level of I ndifference. Mostly due to Erina's continued disdain of him.

Lastly was Ikumi Mito, who had an obvious crush on Sōma, which Megumi knew about, had developed feelings for Sōma after he had defeated her in a food war on his very first week at Tōtsuki. Coincidentally that defeat had resulted in widening her culinary horizon, breaking her out of Erina's orbit and awakened within her a liking for bowl club. But if anyone so much as dared tell her that, or asked her if she enjoyed being a member, she would violently and strenuously deny it.

As clothes hangers were placed back into the wardrobe empty of their previous occupying vestments, Megumi noticed a small piece of folded paper laying on the bottom of the top shelf. Picking up the paper and unfolding it, she felt her smile broaden as she focused on the faces of her mother and grandfather holding herself, when she was about four years old and with Kenosuke standing almost humbly at their mother's side, at nine. Both siblings were grinning and holding up cooking utensils; a rolling pin and ladle in Megumi's hands and in Kenosuke's was an egg whisk with a colander on his head.

"Miss you big brother..." she whispered, "I hope you recover soon and return to Tōtsuki". Placing the photo into an empty frame on her desk, she then proceeded to close her suitcase and place it, upright, by her bedroom door. Remembering the cold weather outside, and likely cold weather back in Hachinohe, she then decided to change her dress for a pair of navy jeans and a green and purple blouse. Checking herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair and redid her twin pigtails, before pulling on a hoodie and grabbing a goose down jacket and pulling her suitcase behind her, she made her way out of her room and downstairs to wait for Sōma.

Meanwhile, inside room 303, Sōma Yukihira was nervously fidgeting with the phone in his hands, pondering his fathers latest words to him. And trying to figure out why he had told him about going to a local food festival with a friend from Tōtsuki. "Listen well, Sōma, the secret to becoming a great chef is... meeting the right woman. One that will inspire you to always give cooking your absolute best, every single time... and push you to be the best possible chef you can be".

"Senile old man", he mused, "just because I'm going with Megumi to her home town doesn't mean anything. She's my best friend..." Sōma stopped as he realised he could hear laughter coming from the phone. "Crap!" He yelled, "don't even think about it dad!"

From the other end of the line Jōichirō continued laughing. "Honestly son, you can be so dense sometimes". And with that the call ended, leaving the boy feeling extremely put out and confused. Looking out of the window he watched a murmuration of starlings flitter across the azure sunburst sky, the sight of which brought a quickening to his heart and a faint blush across his face for an unknown reason. Without realising it, the redhead boy placed a hand on the window and leaving an imprint of condensation on the cold glass.

"You seem troubled young Sōma?" The boy in question almost jumped out of his skin as he spun round to face the concerned expression of Isshiki climbing down from the ceiling rafters. Mercifully, the seventh seat was dressed but still the silence and creepiness of his entrance was exhaustive for Sōma to handle.

Placing his mobile back into his jeans pocket, the redhead boy turned back to his finished suitcase, trying to ignore his friends entrance to his room. Jeans, jean shorts, T-shirt's, boxers and socks all packed; he had even grabbed a pair of swimming trunks just in case they decided to go swimming but he highly doubted it. Northeastern Japan at this time of year wasn't particularly inviting for swimmers. Sōma didn't have have much experience when it came to being invited by friends back to their houses, as he had always had to help out back at the restaurant with his father.

Which in hindsight was probably why many former middle school peers had ignored him, writing him off as antisocial and whispering things behind his back. His only real friends he'd had before coming to Tōtsuki had been Mayumi Kurase and Aki Koganei, and despite them coming round to his family eatery every now and then, he rarely saw them outside of school. "If you're nervous about your vacation trip with Megumi..." Isshiki began, "there is no need of it. She is a sweet hearted girl, she will not hold anything against you".

Closing his suitcase and lifting it onto its wheels, sōma allowed a trace of his anxiety to show through his usual happy-go-lucky self. "Isshiki...", Sōma began. "I feel queasy".

Walking forward, the seventh seat of the Council of Ten slapped the redhead on the back and pushed him forwards. "Don't focus on it then, focus on the food festival. Enjoy the sights, smells and atmosphere. With Megumi at your side let you two enhance one another". Feeling a heat spread across his face, Sōma quickly turned back to his suitcase wanting to distract himself with packing but instead he was confronted by a finished and closed case, meaning he couldn't ignore the growing hammering in his chest.

Feeling a hand in his shoulder, he heard Isshiki sigh. "Just be yourself Sōma. That's all that is required of you, and bring back some souvenirs from Tōhoku". Isshiki grinned as he sensed the anxiety begin to fade from his underclassman, and be replaced by calm reflection of the coming four days.

"Thanks Isshiki. You know you should be a therapist with your way with words", the redhead boy grinned pulling a scarf round his neck, followed by putting on a jacket before taking his suitcase and leaving his room. Following his friend along the corridor and down the stairs, Ishiki noted that his friend jumped the bottom two steps of each flight of stairs, inadvertently showing his calm mind and renewed focus.

Upon reaching the ground floor, descending the final large stairway, they both saw Megumi standing next to Yuki and Ryōko, who were giggling amongst themselves whilst the blue haired girl hid her face in her hands and shook her head. "Blackjack!" A sudden yell, erupted from the dining room, making Yuki and Megumi jump. "Hey! Daigo, Shōjo will you please keep the noise down!" Ryoko responded turning around and into the dining room.

"Geez! Ryōko", Yuki squeaked, covering her ears, "could you give a little warning next time please". Chuckling, Sōma and Isshiki approached the girls, "awe let 'em be", the seventh seat responded chuckling. "Sōma!" Megumi uttered, moving towards him and smiling a little but then tripping over and falling into the redhead boy, knocking them both to the ground. To the smirking of Yuki and Ryōko, and chuckling of Isshiki, "honestly! You two are just too perfect!" Yuki exclaimed, as the aforementioned boy and girl got to their feet red faced and avoiding eye contact.

"You better bring back some souvenirs!" Yuki whispered, as she hugged her friend, and then giggling at seeing megumi's blushing face. "Remember", Ryōko whispered in Megumi's ear, "to tell your mother exactly how much Sōma has helped you evolve here in Tōtsuki". The three girls were interrupted by the honking of the nearby taxi, that the dorm mother, mistress Fumio, had called for them. Giving her friends one last hug, Megumi turned around and followed Sōma as he approached the taxi putting her and his cases in the trunk and then returning to the side and getting into the schools luxury chassis.

Looking over to her left she saw Sōma grinning at her. "What is it?" She asked, worried that she had something wrong with her hair but instead the boy next to her simply smiled. "Nothings wrong Megumi, I can't wait to see your home town and this food festival".

His smile was so infectious, she couldn't help but share in his optimistic attitude. "Yeah! You're gonna love it, it's always my favourite time of year". Rolling down the window, the two young chefs waved to their friends as the car pulled out of the Polar Star Dormitory's grounds, and both teenagers unconsciously blushed due to their close proximity, and even at the distance the car was now at it still made Yuki, Ryōko and Isshiki smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Interchange

Chapter 5: Interchange

Nine and a half hours in total, seven of which was on a coach. At first that hadn't seemed that bad Megumi had dug out a pack of playing card, from Ryōko, and set up a game of solitaire. It was fun for maybe three and a half hours but then became repetitive.

So instead they both took out research notes from their Tōtsuki classes and started comparing notes and recipe ideas. "Oh I know", Megumi stared, "how about salt cod, grilled samphire, red onion chutney and..." she flicked a strand of hair out of her face and turned a couple of pages of her notebook, missing the way Sōma etched that memory of her into his mind.

"Originally I was going to just do a salt cod bake with fried burdock root with mushrooms and hazelnuts sautéed in butter", the blue haired girl explained. "But the idea of adding red onion chutney came from watching you using mango chutney. However I chose red onions instead..."

Sōma looked up from his own textbook, grinning. "I guess that means we both leant something from each other then", he announced. "I was really inspired by the way you incorporated those vegetables into your dish you served the judges. In fact it was the way you used them in your vegetable ramen that influenced my decision to use various cuts of beef and oxtail in my food war against Mimasaka". A warmth spread across Megumi's face as she forced herself to remain calm and not throw her arms around the boy beside her. Taking a small bit of courage, she smiled back and replied, "I'm glad I could help".

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please be aware that this coach will terminate its journey at Morioka Ekimae, Higashiguchi bus station. Those wanting to travel towards Tōhoku will have to disembark at termination, and head towards Morioka station. Remaining journey time is, five hours. Please enjoy your travel, thank you"._

Sōma groaned as soon as the drivers voice ended over the speaker system. "Five hours..." The redhead boy stretched in his seat, trying to get some motion back into his joints. Turning back to his notebook, Sōma looked the handwritten recipe for his omelette curry bomb he had made against Akira in the fall selection qualifying round. He had made refinements to the original ingredients and cooking method from observing both Akira and Ryo, which had only increased his resolve to get better and one day defeat them both.

"Cayenne pepper... white wine vinegar and..." he mused, jotting down. He was about to add gruyère cheese to the list with a question mark next to it as a reminder to test that theory out, when he felt something gently land on his shoulder.

Turning his head, his eyes widened at the sight of Megumi's asleep form resting against him. Again, he couldn't help to notice her attractiveness but once more he distracted himself with thoughts of the upcoming food festival, which just so happened to be in her home town. '_Her home town..._' The word home struck out suddenly at him, and he couldn't help but mentally replay his fathers' words again. '_...it's all about finding the right woman to stand by your side, one that understands you and who challenges your drive to change. Always'_.

Shaking his head, to dispel his idiot fathers' imagined form from its laughing state, Sōma put down his pencil and pad and pulled a blanket form his rucksack and gently wrapped it around them both, before he too fell into the land of nod.

Warmth. That was the first thing she felt, followed by the feel of fabric against her face and the scent of orange chocolate. As Megumi awoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled to herself as she felt completely refreshed before realising that there was more 'sitting and waiting' before the coach arrived at the half way point in the journey. As she went to stand up she noticed there was a blanket placed over her and Sōma... A furious blush appeared across her face as she realised that she had fallen asleep on Sōma's shoulder, and the fabric she could feel was his scarf that had acted as a mini pillow.

The smell of orange chocolate, however, was just one of an assortment of hot drinks that were currently being offered by the two stewardesses pushing the drinks cart down the aisle of seats. Coffee, tea and hot chocolate... even sake was on offer, despite her and Sōma being under the legal age to drink. Sitting upright and stretching she inadvertently grabbed the attention of one of the stewardesses, "what can I get you miss?"

Not wanting to disrespect the woman before her, Megumi ordered two cups of hot chocolate; one orange and the other mint. As the woman walked back to the trolley to get the two hot beverages, a voice interrupted the blue haired girl's thoughts. "Morning Megumi, I hope you slept well".

"I-I-I slept well thank you", Megumi stuttered. "You really didn't need to share your blanket with me. But thank you anyway". As the stewardess handed the drinks over to the two teenagers, Megumi could have sworn that she had seen a slight smile on the woman's face. Obviously she had been reacting to being in close proximity to two young persons still discovering their mutual feelings for each other. Sōma took his cup of hot chocolate and took a sip before humming in appreciation, as did the girl beside him. "Mmmm... This is good", he sighed contently looking out of the side window at the road and countryside going past them.

"We have to be closing in on Morioka by now..." Megumi would have giggled at her friends impatience had it not reminded her that they were now that much closer to her home, and her mother. "Yeah...", she replied, trying to remain focused. "Sōma, when we get into Tōhoku we will be met at the station by my mother, who will take us back to the family inn. Where we'll be staying".

Seeing him smile at her brought redness into her cheeks and she lifted her drink to her lips to hide her flushed appearance. "I'm glad that you were able to come" she stated, "whist I enjoy the food festival anyway, I have always wanted to take bring friends here, it's just Yuki and Ryōko have always been busy around this time of year".

"Hey lovebirds", a voice abruptly interrupted. "Would you like anything to eat from the trolley?" The stewardess asked, returning with drinks to another seated passenger. Sōma and Megumi both blinked, unaware that their conversation had been interpreted that way by the older woman. Blushing, Megumi buried her face in her cardigan, whilst Sōma looked like he had just choked on something. "Umm... can we just have two Macha Kit Kat's please..." he stammered, avoiding looking at the woman's smirking face as he exchanged money for snacks. "You two are adorable together", the stewardess mewed, as she smiled at the two of them and then moved off towards other passengers. "I hope you realise that someday".

Slowly, removing her hands from her face, the blue haired girl looked up and found Soma holding one of the four finger Kit Kat's for her. "T-T-thank you", she stuttered.

"Hey, Megumi do you think that's how everyone sees us?" His question induced in her a coughing fit, as she realised what he was talking about, that erupted from the girl who knew full well that some close people certainly did. Yuki, Ryōko and her mother definitively. "I think that Isshiki, Shun and Zenji see that view, as do Yuki and Ryōko. Shoji and Daigo, not so much", she stated frowning slightly not daring to mention her mother.

"Yeah, Shoji and Daigo are great chefs but their rivalry means that they are practically blind to their surroundings", Sōma replied, grinning. Not exactly sure why he was so, but sure that he enjoyed talking about his friends and their dormitory. He then returned to his notebook of recipes. A few crumbs of Kit Kat remained around his mouth and so, completely on automatic, Megumi leant forwards and brushed them away with her thumb.

Heat raced across Sōma's face as he felt his heart beating at a much faster pace, turning towards the girl he was totally captivated by her shimmering golden hazel eyes and her blue hair. In that moment both boy and girl were lost in each other's eyes, and with the crisp autumn sunlit landscape passing outside the coach windows they couldn't help but subtly lean into each other, and without thinking they gently touched their lips together.

Neither of them noticed the snap of a camera phone taking a photograph, nor heard the shocked giggling coming from a white haired girl at the back of the coach. A smirk plastered upon her face as she texted the photo back to people who she knew would love to see it. Pushing her phone back into her jeans pocket, the girl smiled to herself as she pictured her uppity cousins reaction.

By late afternoon, four hours later, an hour ahead of schedule, the coach finally arrived at the bus station in Morioka. Sōma and Megumi left the coach and made their way out of the coach terminal and crossed the wide road following the sign posts for Morioka train station. By the time they made it to the train station, and then found the right platform, both teenagers were tired, so when the electronic sign read 'Now Boarding', they made a beeline for seats that came with a table. So they could enjoy a more relaxed and quieter journey.

Giving them the potential for some respite. Both teenagers were still conscious that they had been avoiding the 'elephant in the room' topic, that being, the kiss they had shared on the coach. "Hey... Megumi", Soma began. "I was gonna ask you about it back on the coach but you seemed embarrassed..."

Knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about, Megumi went bright red and hurriedly buried her face in a cookery book given to her by Ikumi. And despite Sōma trying to get her to talk about 'what it had meant?' she remained in stubborn embarrassed silence.

Which she realised only made her look at Sōma more, thus increasing her blushing face. To his credit the redhead boy didn't press her; he simply sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "I really like you Megumi. I just... want you to know that".


	6. Chapter 6: Realised

Chapter 6: Realised 

The final hours of travel were quite simply, bliss.

Just her and Sōma wrapped in a blanket and seated next to one another. She had finally plucked to the courage to talk to Sōma about their kiss, and the words he had spoken when they had initially boarded the train. The blue haired girl was continuously blushing like a tomato and sighed gently as her boyfriend pressed another soft kiss to her cheek. "I-I-I love you...", she whispered, as she twirled a lock of his red head in her fingers.

She was about to move in for another kiss, when a sudden ringing emanated from her pocket. Pulling out her iphone, Megumi saw that the face time caller ID was showing the goofy faces of Yuki and Ruōko. "Oh hey guys!" she stated calmly, as Soma grinned from beside her.

"We're both fine, we are on the train now. Not far from Tōhoku now..." The girl was cut off by a squeal coming from the phone, "Ieeeeee! You are the talk of Tōtsuki right now, you know that!" Sōma who had been about to go to the restaurant car, and leave the girls to chat, stopped when he heard the words 'talk of Tōtsuki'.

Looking back towards Megumi and the phone, he saw the cute blush on her face had exploded into a hot mass of pure red embarrassment, and it was everything he could do to stop himself from laughing out loud. She was staring at her phones screen, trying to come up with a reasonable amount of words to properly explain how the picture was taken. "H-how... who, when was it taken...? Why is this happening?" Lowering himself back into the seat, Sōma sat back down and took a quick glance at the phone. "Hey Sō...ma", Yuki's singsong voice spoke, her eyes sparkling from the face time call.

"I here you two have been getting to know each other. Can't say I'm disappointed. I knew you would get together, but I thought I would be by the end of your holiday! I'm so proud of you both!" The image on the screen suddenly shifted as Yuki was pulled out of the way and replaced by Ryōko, with Shun and Isshiki behind her; all three grinning. "Now you really have no excuse not to tell your mother", Ruōko laughed, "I'm so happy for you. The whole school is talking about the 'transfer student and the 'magicians apprentice'".

"What?..." Megumi stammered. "How did school find out, and how did you all find out about... umm see the photo. Who took the it?" It was then that the screen changed imaged again showing Isshiki holding up his own phone displaying a close up photo of Sōma and Megumi kissing.

"Apparently Alice Nakiri was going to Morioka, and happened to be on the same coach as you. She spotted your moment and then sent it to Ryo. But as he was with Erina and Hisako at the time, they accidentally emailed it to the Tōtsuki journalism club who published it on the school online blog and printed it in the school paper. And now you two are the most talked about newest couple on campus!"

Megumi put her hands over her face as she tried to shy away from the news that her new relationship was now academically public. It was then that Shun suddenly spoke up, muttering; "Ikumi sends her... congratulations", he began. "At least I think it was congratulations. There was a lot of punching and shouting going on".

"That sounds like something meat-meat would do", Soma grinned, "I ought to go see her when I get back. She wanted me to see the progress she had made with Bowl Clubs ranking". Shun and Ryōko shared a squirming glance, as if they were trying to hide something related to Ikumi Mito's feelings. "Ikumi is... spirited", Isshiki commented, "but she knows who her friends are. She won't hold it against you if you don't see her immediately".

It was then at that moment the train conductor began to make his way down the aisle checking tickets and destinations of the passengers. Not wanting to interrupt Megumi on FaceTime, Sōma stood up and made his way towards the conductor to validate their tickets. Noticing that he the redhead was gone from the frame, Yuki saw her chance for mischief.

"So... how was your first kiss?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Was it everything you thought it would be?" As soon as the question reached her ears, Megumi pulled the scarf around her neck a little higher above her mouth and nose. Hiding her blushing face. "Sōma..." the blue haired girl sighed wistfully, "I-I-it was unreal".

The subsequent squeal, elicited from Yuki and Ryōko, had the effect of making the entire train carriage glare at the blue haired girl. In the end the annoyed glances were eased by Sōma managing to calm down the conductor and fellow passengers by saying that they were students at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, and that they had heard news about 'friends exams'. It may have been half truths but it was enough to stop the annoyed glares, on the flip side they both were peppered with questions about the famous school.

"How far are you from Tōhoku now?" Isshiki asked, the FaceTime still active on Megumi's phone. The seventh seat of the council of ten had taken over talking from Yuki, who had to be pried away by Ryōko and Fumio; due to her growing overexcited-ness. Looking over the immediate row of seats, Megumi spied a television screen that showed a map of Japan with a train icon moving up north. "We are about half an hour away from Tōhoku station now", she replied, unconsciously biting her lip. Sensing her rising anxiety, Sōma wrapped his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about", Isshiki uttered noticing the look in his friends eyes and the way Sōma was being comforting.

"The Aomori prefecture is beautiful, if nothing else the landscapes and culinary experiences there should keep any anxieties at bay", Isshiki smiled, in a way that made him look like an older protective brother. "Thanks Isshiki", Megumi responded, "I'm still a little nervous about how I'm going to introduce Sōma..." She was then interrupted by said boy nudging her towards a book leaflet in his hands, titled 'Aomori and Hokkaido - Milk Curry Miso Ramen'. And judging by the look of wonder on his face, she could that her boyfriend was already intrigued.

By the time the train rolled into Tōhoku station, it was pouring with rain and the sky was dense with dark clouds. And yet, despite her beating heart, Megumi wasn't anxious. Somehow on the journey itself confronting and expressing her feelings, and finding out that Sōma felt the same way towards her, was enough to level out her insecurities.

"Come on", the boy grinned, taking ahold of both his and her suitcases and wheeling them out of the train and along the platform towards the exit as she walked beside him; trying to keep herself from being too giddy about her new relationship status. "Yuki, Ryōko... Isshiki, Shun", Megumi enunciated, "we've arrived in Tōhoku, I'm gonna have to say goodbye for now..."

"you better FaceTime us sometime over the next few days!" Yuki replied, before being pulled away by Ryōko and Isshiki. "Have fun guys", Shun finished the call brushing his hair out of his eyes and pulling off a rare smile, "you two deserve it".

And then the call ended, leaving Megumi and Sōma basking in the love and happiness of their friends. As they walked out of the combined exit and entrance to the station, both young chefs became aware of, through the glass walls, a Suzuki Jeep with the name Shōkeien Ryokan written on the side. Standing by the side of said jeep, was a medium sized brown haired woman in a striped shirt and jeans leaning against it, and at her feet was a basket of vegetables and a little placard with the honorific '-kun' written in red and blue ink.

"Megumi! Look at you, you've grown a fair bit taller than the last time I saw you. And you have certainly changed". As Emiko Tadokoro hugged her daughter, Sōma shuffled his feet nervously awaiting his chance to introduce himself. Yet as it happened he didn't have long to wait, as when Mrs Tadokoro released her daughter she turned towards him and smiled. "So you're the boy who has entranced my daughter, Sōma Yukihira". Before either teenager could respond, Emiko simply burst out laughing at seeing the expression of extreme discomfort on Sōma's face.

"I'm glad to finally meet you", she exclaimed, pulling both young people into her arms, her words filled with such warmth that Megumi felt her residual anxiety disappear completely. "Mum... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sōma in more detail but..."

"You two weren't sure of your feelings were you", Emiko interrupted, smiling. "You're my daughter after all, I was the same when I met yours and Kenosuke's father. I was so anxious back then, so I understand".

Wriggling out of Emiko's arms, both teenagers took each other's hands and stood straight and tall. "Mum", Megumi spoke, "this is Sōma. He is my best friend at Tōtsuki, without him I would have been expelled but because of him I have gained a lot of courage and resolve towards my own cooking style. And along the way I f-f-fell in love with him".

Then turning towards her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, "I love you Sōma, you're the reason my cooking at Tōtsuki has improved". The redhead embraced the girl and lifted her into the air spinning her around before putti Ming her back down and kissing her on the forehead, "I'll always be at your side Megumi. We improve each others cooking styles simply by being there". Staring into each other's eyes, Sōma and Megumi didn't, until they heard Mrs Tadokoro's voice, and seeing the flash of a camera.

"Aww! My little girl has a boyfriend. You've grown up so fast Megumi!" Moving over to the Jeep, she opened the trunk and placed both suitcases inside before closing said back door and walking round the drivers side. "Come on lovebirds, lets go home. I want to cook you two a special meal tonight", blushing at having become temporarily oblivious both young people hurried over to the Jeep and got inside. Whereupon, Emiko Tadokoro started up the engine and drove off back towards the family house.

"Oh and one last thing", Emiko stated turning around in her seat, making both teenagers nervous. "Welcome to Hachinohe!"


	7. Chapter 7: Mother Knows Best

Chapter 7: Mother Knows Best 

"So... how did you meet my daughter? And How long have you been together?" The two teenager chefs had just finished eating the large diner of soba noodles, salmon and seasonal vegetables, and were in the midst of clearing the dining table when Emiko Tadokoro sprang the question directly to Sōma, making stutter and fumble with the collection of plates and bowls in his hands.

Megumi's grandfather, who lived at the family house as well, looked up and spat out some of his water, taken aback by the abruptness of his daughters question. He was then struck by his own obliviousness of not realising the situation sooner and he too began to properly observe the blushing boy standing next to his granddaughter.

"Mother...", Megumi stuttered feeling anxiety creeping anew into her body again, only this time it felt like ice freezing in her heart. However, just as she was about by bolt from the room she felt a hand take ahold of hers and gently squeeze. Turning her head she saw the smiling blushing boy she loved. Sōma may be goofy, and at times infuriating with his inventive dishes serving them up in the dorm, but if it wasn't for him she would have lost confidence so completely; she probably would have quit being a chef.

He gave her confidence, resolve and relit the fire of competition within her. And for that she loved him with all her heart, unapologetically and unreservedly. Looking over at her mother, Megumi balled up a tea towel and buried her face in it, so she couldn't see the smirk on her mother's face. "Megumi and I have only been together for... well a day", Sōma spoke, "we've only just realised our feelings for each other".

"When I first met him, I thought he was an arrogant self centred narcissist", Megumi uttered. "But in our first lesson, I saw what made him truly brilliant. He's quick on his feet, knowledgeable, caring about his dorm mates, spontaneous and a completely honest chef".

Feeling her face redden at the amount of niceties she had just bestowed upon Sōma, the blue haired girl once more buried her face into the tea towel again, only this time she found herself being whisked into her mother's arms and embraced with such fervour, she began coughing for air. And yet, with her mother and grandfather both beaming at her, aware of and supportive of her relationship, she found herself truly happy. The only thing that would have made the moment even better was, "if only Kenosuke was here".

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that she shouldn't have said that. The look of sadness on her grandfathers face, and even though she couldn't see her mother she knew it would be the same. The latest letter was all she needed to know that her brothers latest bout of depression was very serious. Tears prickled in her eyes as an image of Kenosuke's black hair and bespectacled brown eyes crept into her minds eye. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood", she stammered but was then cut of by her mother.

"Don't... Megumi", Emiko spoke wiping tears from her own eyes. "Kenosuke would be overjoyed for you right now. And he will return to us, and cooking, once he's feeling better". Hugging her mother even more tightly, Megumi tried to take onboard that positivity. "Your brother sounds amazing", Sōma smiled looking at a photo on a kitchen side table; an older teenager with black hair, glasses covering brown eyes and dressed in a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and a waist coat. In his hands was a certificate of culinary advancement, and next to him was the Tōtsuki director, Senzaemon Nakiri.

"He would like you, Sōma. I bet he would have challenged you to a cook off by now, seeing as you are close to Megumi" Emiko stated, letting go do her daughter and approaching the table the boy looking at the and photo in his hands. "Kenosuke always liked to be extravagant. I think that's why he chose South American cuisine to specialise in, because of the unusual ingredients and the way that they are used".

Sōma grinned a little, making Megumi groan, knowing that her mother had just inadvertently created a team of chefs who could be terrifying if they ever put their minds together. Soma and Kenosuke, although having different styles of cuisine, used the same '_trial and error_' process of cooking, and it had her in a constant cycle of frustration and adoration. No doubt when they met, trouble would ensue, yet at the same time she couldn't wait to see how they influenced each other. "You would have to get in line to cook with him though", her grandfather: Shirō, piped up.

The immediate expression Sōma gave off, at hearing that was a mixture of excitement and being crestfallen, which turned to embarrassment when Shirō and Emiko began chuckling. "I get the feeling you two were unconsciously drawn to each other," Emiko stated "your tenacity and Megumi's quiet fortitude. You balance each other out".

The thought had crossed Megumi's mind, several times if she was being honest but she often deregulated that idea as she didn't like the sound of them having been preordained to meet, become friends and fall I love. She like the idea that Ryōko had put forwards; that she and Sōma had met by a really really lucky coincidence. One that she was eternally grateful for and treasured every day at Tōtsuki.

"I think we are soulmates", Sōma blurted our before he even registered the words he was saying, "...we're always in the same classes, and the teachers often pair us together..." There was suddenly a loud squeal of joy as Emiko raced forwards and hugged the redhead boy, "soulmates... you really must be in love". Before he could respond, or blush, Sōma felt arms spin him around and he came face to face with the beautiful golden brown eyes and blue hair of his girlfriend. Yet, before he could state her beauty to her, lips crashed against his and arms snaked around his waist. Such was the blush their faces, he thought that they may pass out.

By the time they broke apart, both red faced and out of breath, Emiko and Shirō had left the room and could be heard approving of the sheer happiness and joy between the two teenagers. Leaning into her, Sōma brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You are so... beautiful", then they both walked into the sitting room and began to plan out their next three days.

"Hey lovebirds", before they had a chance to react, Emiko clicked a camera and took yet another photograph, forever capturing their embrace on the sofa.

"Welcome to the family, Sōma Yukihira".


	8. Chapter 8: Day One (Morning)

Chapter 8: Day One (Morning)  
\- Fête de la Belle Angèle

The next morning was atypical, warm yet cloudy with undertones of rain. And as Sōma and Megumi made their way downstairs in their pajamas for breakfast, they heard the radio announcing '_a brief visitation of Russian winter to Northeastern Japan_', would be coming to the Aomori Prefecture in the '_coming days_'.

"It would be best to wear warm clothes, and stock up on fire wood", they heard Shirō state, upon entering the kitchen. The two half asleep teenagers were greeted by a table laden with various fruit jams, pickled vegetables and assortment of pastries. Emiko and Shirō were both seated listening to the radio and discussing possible effects on the festival "They wouldn't dare cancel the festival", Shirō uttered, banging his cane on the floor.

As Sōma sat down, he picked upon the word festival and was immediately interested, "don't tell me the festival is cancelled, I was really looking forward to seeing this festival. Megumi says it's traditional in Hachinohe". Raising an eyebrow but not speaking, Emiko had a look on her face that spoke volumes about the feelings of her daughter. Shirō however, stood up and walked towards a book cabinet and took up a small, fifty page paper back, and handed it to the redhead boy.

"The Fête de la Belle Angèle is a celebration of food, art and music here in Japan. Despite the broad spectrum, food is the biggest thing on show. People come out to watch the flotilla of ships, led by the famed Belle Angèle, sail into harbour. Popup restaurants, food stalls and kiosks from across Japan come here to setup shop and serve customers", Shirō explained. "And at midnight of the third day, there are fireworks launched from the ships, lighting up the sky, as well as flares set off to bask the port in reddish light".

Noting the rapt intense expression on Sōma's face, as he listened to the older man whilst leafing through the book, Shirō smiled as he explained the origins the Belle Angèle. "It's a tall triple masted former British Tea Clipper sold to the French merchant fleet before finally adopting the flags of Japan, France and Britain".

"It would sail between those three counties trading", Emiko took over, "in the latter part of the nineteenth century, when the Meiji government opened up the country to the west".

Sōma smiled as he listened to the history of the festival, thinking that watching the fireworks with Megumi would be really romantic. Also, out here in her home town, away from the stresses and anxieties of Tōtsuki, would be relaxing for her, and hopefully they could stay up late on the last day of the festival for the fireworks.

He was as just about to ask whether or not you had to pay for tickets to see the fireworks, when Megumi tapped him on his shoulder. "D-d-do you think we can go t-together?" Her stuttering and her blushing face was cute, and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. "Does that answer your question?" He answered smirking.

"Hurry up! How long does it take for you to get changed", Emiko yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You don't have to come as well..." Megumi stammered her face framed by her twin pigtails over her shoulders, walking downstairs in blue denim dungarees, a white T-shirt, a grey goose down coat and a scarf around her neck. "I'm good", Emiko replied dodging the unspoken plea. "I need a few things in the market anyway for the inn. Tonight is busy, we have many bookings from people visiting for the festival". Megumi tried her hardest not to frown and instead focus her energy on exploring and showing off the festival, and her hometown, to Sōma. Speak of the devil, hearing footsteps of the stairs she turned around and saw him. And her heart fluttered.

Dressed in dark navy coloured jeans, his Yukihira top, arm wrap and scarf around his neck, he looked adorable. "Hey, rocking' the dungarees Megumi, just like at the dorms allotment garden". Not wanting to have her mother ask about what that meant, the blue haired girl took Sōma's hand and dragged him outside.

"We can walk out to the festival", she stated, "food stalls are on the docks, and the fireworks will go off from ships moored in the marina, but that will be tomorrow". Grinning, and holding hands, both teenagers walked past a smirking Emiko, and towards the docks; nothing could wipe away the smiles from their faces, and the love and excitement they felt.

It was beginning to get dark as the harbour came into view. Lights were strung across ships rigging, shop fronts, restaurants and from all the nearby roofs. And the street leading down towards the harbour and port, wasn't crowded, but as full as a small town festival could accommodate. Megumi had to hold her tongue at the way Sōma was constantly looking around at all the different food and market stalls, he looked like Zenji when he was thoroughly engrossed in research.

'I guess this technically counts as research...' Megumi mused, seeing her redhead boyfriend move towards a stall where fish was being prepared into sushi and sashimi at such speed and dexterity that it was making their eyes hurt just from watching. "This is soo amazing! Thank you for inviting me", Sōma exclaimed joyfully, his eyes wide in excitement.

As soon as the two young chefs arrived at the main harbour entrance, their nostrils were immediately assaulted by the scent of roasted cumin, which drew both chefs to the nearest stall. "Ahh... that smells soo good", Megumi cooed peering over the counter at the chef, busily standing over two large portable stoves; one pan containing fish poaching in coconut milk and bay leaves and in the other pan were tomatoes, shredded burdock root, savoy cabbage, chilli and cumin. Looking up from his cooking, the chef broke into a large smile.

"Megumi Tadokoro!" As soon as the chef spoke, all along the shore front local chefs began looking out towards the excited voice, and they all began cheering her success in getting as far as she did in the Autumn Elections.

Then suddenly from another stall, a bunch of people dressed in fishermen's coveralls and boots came running forth, grinning and smiling. "Megumi! You were brilliant at the gala selection, and when we got back home we immediately told everyone else how you got on. Everyone is so proud of you!"

Trying to come to terms with her rising embarrassment, the girl stammered out a "thanks for your support guys", before trying to make a hasty retreat, only to find herself being hoisted into the air amidst more celebratory cheering. Pulling her scarf over her face, only made the fishermen cheer for her and praise her cooking even more. "You're here for the festival..." a man spoke before swing Sōma standing off to one side smiling. "With a boy..."

As soon as that word was uttered, Megumi asked to be lowered to the ground grabbed Sōma's arm and hurriedly led them away from the grinning faces of her fishermen friends, further into the jungle of food stalls and other stands of the festival. "Congratulations Megumi!" The voices of the fishermen followed the two chefs.

"Megumi..." Sōma asked, looking into her eyes, "you're okay right. I mean you did just run away from your friends". The blue haired girl smiled softly back, removing any worries the redhead had been feeling. "I'm fine, I just got flustered and embarrassed... I've never had a boyfriend before, and so the situation became heightened..." She was cut off by arms wrapping themselves around her, as Sōma embraced her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Its okay, I've never had a girlfriend so... erm we're learning together".

Suddenly feeling a rush of renewed excitement, Megumi grabbed Sōma's hand and led him through the maze of stalls. "Where are we going?" His voice reaches her ears, but she smiled sweetly. "There's this little restaurant at the edge of the harbour walls that specialises in savoury and sweet crêpes", she announced. "Grandfather discovered this place, and would take mum, Kenosuke and me out here for holidays and other celebrations".

Choking back a few tears, Megumi reached for Sōma's hand and gave it a squeeze; reminding herself of why she was here.

"Kenosuke always considered cooking to be his absolute love, but due to his social anxiety he found socialising and loosing attachments difficult. However, this restaurant was the one place where mum, grandpa and me would always found that he could truly be himself. And the food is really good, which is why I want to take you there".

Staring into each other's eyes, Sōma and Megumi were transfixed. Adoration was abundantly clear on their faces. "It's a date," the boy spoke, "with the person I love. So how can I refuse".


	9. Chapter 9: Day One (Afternoon-Late Eve)

Chapter 9: Day One (Afternoon-Late Evening)  
\- Crêpe Forestière

'Moulin a la Mer' was the name of the small crêperie on the harbour walls, and at first glance it didn't look particularly appealing. A small shed like building with two large hot plates and grey haired middle aged woman standing inside, pouring on the batter mix and assembling either savoury or sweet crêpes.

Outside and along the sea wall, were benches and seats, and judging from the number of people here Megumi was right in saying that the place was popular. A place for sailors and fishermen, probably. He was about to ask Megumi, when he saw the girl in question move towards the counter top and wave to the woman. "Hey Mika", Megumi grinned, "I told you I'd be back next time I was home, and I've brought a friend with me".

The woman, Mika, turned around smiling, the wrinkles in her face crinkling as she did so. "Ohh look at you Megumi, all grown up and with a cute boy on your arm. Come sit down, choose a crêpe and I'll make it for you". Megumi practically bounced on the balls of her feet as she and Sōma stared at a menu, the sadness for her brother gone from her expression replaced by anticipation for delicious food.

As Sōma pondered his choice of crêpe, he heard Mika ask, "I presume your boyfriend here is a fellow chef at Tōtsuki with you". Seeing her face begin to redden, Sōma took a seat next to Megumi and take her hand in his. "Tōtsuki students that's us", he grinned back towards Mika who smiled happily, handing over two cans of ginger beer to the young couple. "I recommend the forestière", Megumi stated, "it's mushrooms in gruyere cheese sauce with parsley and garlic".

Sōma could practically see the stars in his girlfriends eyes at describing her favourite crêpe to him. And whilst Megumi asked for a crêpe forestière, he chose a shellfish crêpe of razor clams, mussels and lobster; served in a mochi and white miso sauce. "Ooh someone knows what he likes", Mika responded as she winked from over the work surface and began the two crêpe filling, them being the most time consuming. The batter was already pre-made and could just be ladled onto the circular hot plates when the mushroom filling was ready, seeing as the crêpes themselves took minutes to cook.

Soon the smell of sautéing mushrooms and mochi filled the air, which only made the young couple that much more anticipatory for their food. Taking out her phone, Megumi photographed the scenery and sent a quick text message to Ryōko and Yuki:

'_Crêpes on the harbour wall!_'

She then silenced notifications so that she could properly enjoy this moment with Sōma, and then went and sat down on the wall their legs dangling over the edge, the redhead boy sat next to her and the two sat down and enjoyed the evening sights and smells of the festivals first day.

The night sky was clear and the stars were reflected in the harbour, as were the lit lanterns hanging from the rigging of several sail boats anchored within. The sight before them looked like the Starry Night painting by Van Gogh. Semi abstract landscape with rippling water in the foreground reflecting the swirling lights above in the sky and on the shadowy silhouettes of ships.

Leaning her head on Sōma's shoulder, the blue haired girl shivered as she felt a rush of happiness and exhilaration race up her spine. She had imagined herself sitting with him for so long now and confessing her feelings, it would be soo totally the best romantic experience of her life.

Yet, the moment of realisation had occurred in the most unromantic place and despite the setting, that moment and the memory thereof, had been transformative. Their first kiss and the talk about their feelings, the moment she wanted. To be with Sōma, was and always would be magical and continuously exciting. Walking the path of food to dazzling new heights, together. "It's soo beautiful", Megumi spoke, "I always loved sitting here with mum and Kenosuke watching the lights, reflections and enjoying the smells of the food stalls".

"Yeah, I've never seen any food festival quite like this before. The street fair which Yukihira's is involved was smaller and less effective as your home does..." Sōma replied, before taking a sip from his ginger beer. "All of this", he spread his arms, "the celebration of history, trade, seafaring and rural farming... its such an eye opening experience!" Megumi turned her head to look at the boy next to her, a look of calmness and joy on his face.

"I'm glad. You were well overdue for a break from school". In an uncharacteristic moment of boldness she leant towards him and pressed her lips to his. Whilst momentarily surprised, Sōma quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with fervour, ignoring the looks from other patrons or the gleeful smirking from Mika.

"Crêpes are ready", Mika exclaimed from behind the counter top, making both teenagers jump apart, having been too enraptured in their embrace and kiss. "Thank you", Sōma blushed, standing up and moving over to the shed-kitchen's counter top where two paper plates were resting. Staring down at the plates of food, the boy was surprised by their simplicity. A thin circular crêpe with a healthy ladling of the forestière and shellfish sauce into each, and then folded in half, making semi circular parcel. "Well go on", Mika cooed, "Megumi is waiting..."

Nodding his head, "thank you", the redhead boy made his way back to Megumi and sitting back down on the edge of the sea wall and handing her her plate of Crêpe forestière. Taking a bite of his own crêpe, he found himself intoxicated by the saltiness of the razor clams contrasted with the sweetness of the lobster and mussels.

Then the mochi and miso struck, the mellowness reminded him of home cooking, not that many urban people had the immediate access to these kinds of ingredients. Still, the memory that it brought forth was sitting around a kotetsu with his father and mother; before her death. Mochi was her favourite ingredient, she used to cook with it all the time. And happened to be the only thing that she couldn't ruin when she did cook.

A tear slid down his face as he slowly chewed his food. Sōma didn't even realise that he was crying until he felt fingers tentatively touch his face, and wipe away those tears. "Sōma... are you alright?" Lowering his plate into his lap he looked towards Megumi, worry very much the main emotion on her face.

"What's the matter? D-D-Don't you like your food?" She uttered, placing both hands either side of his face and looking into his eyes. After a pregnant pause, Sōma opened his mouth and replied. "No- I'm fine... the food is delicious. It- it just made me remember my mother..." he then smiled and hugged her tightly, "mochi was her favourite ingredient. And the way Mika cooked it just reminded me of when I was little".

After about ten minutes of silence, Megumi suggested they should explore more of the regional food stalls. Taking her hand, Sōma walking in step with his girlfriend along the sea wall back to the harbour the redhead smiled as he realised that Megumi was leading him towards a stall specialising in charcoal roasted squid. Looking towards her, he saw a smile on her face as well, "I know you want to continue your charred squid cider recipe, and I remembered that one of the villagers, Nao Tsuyaki, is a talent at cooking and preparing squid and octopus".

With a renewed sense of culinary adventure Sōma raced forwards eager to learn from Mrs Tsuyaki, "You always know what to do to cheer me up Megumi", he grinned, joyfully.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 2 (Morning)

Chapter 10: Day 2 (Morning)

Hachinohe Bouillabaisse

Waking up was always such a chore for Sōma. Ever since he was a small kid, he was never good at getting up early. School, working in the shop or weekend chores; he was hopeless at getting hip in time. Even now, studying at Tōtsuki had only strengthened his dislike of early mornings, mainly down to how early the lessons were slated to begin each day.

Yet, Megumi was one of a few people that could get him awake everyday, the others being; Isshiki and Ikumi who would barge into his room, invading his privacy and waking him by sheer embarrassment.

With Megumi however, he was awake just by hearing her voice on the other side of the door telling him that either breakfast was ready or her warning that he was going to be late.

And as he lay in bed, at the Tadokoro family restaurant, Sōma found himself awake upon hearing Megumi knocking on his door and announcing, in that way which made his heart soar, "breakfast is ready". In no time at all, the redhead boy was out of bed and standing before a mirror in his pyjamas, trying to make himself look appropriate for early morning. Not just for Megumi but to continue the good impression he had made with Emiko and Shirō as well.

As he left his room, he saw Megumi standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him, also in sleepwear: a nightgown covered by a dressing gown wrapped around herself.

"Morning Megumi". He greeted her with a kiss, hearing her hum in appreciation, was almost too cute. And he wrapped her into his arms, for another embrace before they took off down the stairs as Emiko called from the kitchen, "hurry up love-bugs, otherwise breakfast will be all gone". Both chefs instantly scooted downstairs and entered the kitchen-diner red faced. "So..." Emiko cooed, standing over two saucepans of the hob; stirring one large cast iron saucepan on the hob sending up aromas of paprika and garlic, whist the other sent up a scents of milk and oats.

Emiko and Shirō were extremely generous and inviting, Megumi's grandfather had smiled and shook Sōma's hand when hearing how supportive and caring Sōma had been to Megumi at Tōtsuki. Whilst Emiko, simply grinned winking coquettishly, making the blue haired girl immediately bury her face in a teatowel.

"You two really are made for one another", Shirō stated wiping away a tear before patting Sōma's shoulder. The redhead boy smiled as he was welcomed into the family, then with eyebrow raised as he caught the embarrassment on Megumi's face, "grandpa... you said you wouldn't embarrass us", the girl bemoaned, blushing as she pulled Sōma towards the stove.

"Come on dad, let them be", Emiko Tadokoro, rolled her eyes, responding to her father's actions. "They're barely awake and out of bed, and you lurch into relationship talk". Sōma looked bemused but retained his expression of thanks as he was handed a bowl of Okayu, rice porridge, with a spoonful of pickled plums and vegetables on top. "Thank you, mam" he responded, taking the bowl over to the main table to sit and eat. Megumi followed suit and sat down her to him, the only difference was that in her bowl of Okayu, she added dried kelp and maguro tuna flakes, making it a tsukudani.

Sōma couldn't help but grin at her choice of breakfast, it was so her to choose sea food, after all she did grow up be the sea. He was also entranced by the simplicity of the Okayu as it was both homely and rustic with a taste that practically screamed goodmorning.

'Guess this is where Megumi gets it from', he mused to himself, mother and daughter, sharing a hospitality culinary style that warmed the very souls of those who ate it. And for Sōma, it only increased his wonder and curiosity about Kenosuke and his cooking style.

"This is amazing!" The boy exclaimed, a large grin spanning his face and his eyes shining with sheer joy. "I've had Okayu before but I always had honey. I never thought to have pickled plums and vegetables instead! Or even sea food!" Megumi smiled as she listened to his admission of genuine surprise, so she offered him a spoonful of her Okayu. She could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he wasn't wasting anytime thinking new recipe ideas for these ingredients back at Polar Star.

It was both fascinating to watch his mind at work and a little bit frightening, due to Sōma's mixed blessings of the delectable versus the disgusting. Yet, even as she warned herself about potential 'avoid' dishes back at school, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. To her, no matter what he cooked, it was all him. And it was beautiful to behold. As they both sat and ate breakfast, the smell of paprika began to entrance them both bringing the focus back to the larger pot on the stove, which Emiko was tending to.

A sudden realisation came over Megumi, as she recognised the aromas coming for the pot and the memories that were evoked. "Mom..." Megumi squeaked, "Is that what I think it is...?Hachinohe bouillabaisse! The restaurants signature fish stew..." Her mother nodded her head, smiling as she brought a spoon to her lips and tasted the stew. "It is, I thought that it would make a good introductory dinner for tonight..." Emiko paused, trying to not think about Kenosuke's absence. "... when you two get back from the first day of fireworks at the harbour tonight, as well as keeping Ken in our hearts".

Before she even knew what was happening, she found herself hugged by her daughter with a wide eyed smile on her face. "Mum you're a genius!" Megumi cried, as Sōma stood back and watched mother and daughter reminisce about their absent family member. "That sounds like a great way to show our love for him, and also show Sōma a great recipe", she uttered blushing as she looked towards her boyfriend.

Without further ado, Megumi pulled away from her mother and moved over to a second, smaller kitchen island where two sinks were located. She moved so quickly that Sōma had almost forget about her confidence issues. And yet watching her help her mother cook was a reminder of just how much of a great chef she was.

"Can I help...", he asked moving forwards, watching Megumi prepare some carrots, courgettes, tomatoes, parsnips, celeriac and potatoes. With great dexterity, Megumi was hard at work. After washing up his empty breakfast bowl one of the two sinks, he noticed a large smile on his girlfriends face. Nodding her head in the direction of the second sink Sōma saw sitting in water was a variety of seafood. "Please, could you wash and remove the beards from the mussels and clams", Megumi stuttered.

Beaming, Sōma made his way over to the sink and began his prep work, overhearing Emiko whisper to her daughter. "You just want it watch him don't you..." Pretending that he hadn't heard that he carried on with the task at hand, although he made a conscious decision to calm his heart rate down to stop the blush on his face from becoming any more pronounced. Sōma quickly learnt that to make Hachinohe Bouillabaisse, the dish must contain four types of sea food from Hachinohe port, and as many local vegetables as possible.

Megumi couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she saw Sōma, in complete awe, watching as she handed over her mother the prepped squid, spider crab and blue fin tuna in a matter of minutes. Emiko smiled as she took the prepped seafood and vegetables, Megumi had prepped to the base of simmered fish heads and bones, dashi stock, mochi, cumin and paprika.

Aubergines, carrots, courgettes, tomatoes, peppers, savoy cabbage, parsnips, celeriac and sweet potatoes... watching all those vegetables added to the pot was like watching a composer write down individual notes on to their score. And Sōma was thoroughly amazed.

Lastly, came the family restaurants signature special ingredients, highlighting its own Hachinohe Bouillabaisse to customers. For without them the dish wouldn't even be consideration as a delicacy, and rival, by other local restaurants. As Shirō walked forward with the final ingredient, Megumi followed her mother in bowing her head in silent prayer as her grandfather took a frying pan out of the salamander grill and moved towards the stove top.

Not wanting to be out of place, Sōma followed suit in bowing his head in respect of an important family and, business, recipe. "Grilled okra", Shirō spoke using chopsticks to transfer the ingredient to the simmering pot, then taking a glass jar out of an overhead cupboard he then removed a medium sized desert soon of, "and english mustard" and added that to the pot as well.

Finally, Shirō took a packet of crackers from the pantry and paced four large nanbu senbei crackers into the bouillabaisse, all under the careful eye of Emiko. "Now go get dressed, and go see more of Hachinohe and the food festival", Emiko announced. "Dinner will be here when you get back".


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1 - Day 2 (Afternoon)

Chapter 11: Part 1 - Day 2 (Afternoon) 

Osuka Beach: Advice for Customers and Flounder Fishing 

It was cold, unsettlingly so. Especially for early autumn but the news had said that an uninvited 'Russian cold spell' was expected, which explained why there was a chill in the air. Six hours of traversing the market roads around the harbour and the shop fronts generally pigging out on food, or what Sōma called '_learning_', from Hokkaido and Aomori cuisine, had left them both teenagers tired and stuffed.

So after a second walk around the harbour, to ease their stomaches, they then decided to explore the covered market and the array of food stalls and merchants stands within. They had only thought to stay an hour in the covered market but, as Megumi belatedly realised, an hour food exploring with Sōma was an extremely loose concept.

decided that they had had enough food to last them until dinner. So the qui y decided to walk back to the Tadokoro restaurant, a good distance away, and see if Shirō or Emiko knew of anywhere around town that was relaxing to spend the rest of the day at. So nearly three hours later, they decided to walk back to the Tadokoro inn and then head on over to Osuka Beach. Not to go swimming, as it was far too cold but instead to sit on the sand and enjoy the openness of nature together. And perhaps take a picnic, or ingredients to cook there.

So as they walked into the car park of the inn and restaurant they were surprised to see the Suzuki jeep with Shirō beside it, all decked out in fisherman's gear. Spying an opportunity for a lift down to the beach, Megumi raced forwards and asked her grandfather if he could take them with him to Osuka Beach.

As they expected, Shirō was only too glad to offer them a lift down to Osuka beach it did cut out them having but to go to the train station. Even if the distance was only half an hour train ride to the beach. Shirō had told them that he was going out flounder fishing, and he invited them to either partake or watch. "I'll just be twelve minutes", the older man announced as he disappeared into the garage, seeking out more fishing gear. "Okay, grandpa", Megumi replied, "We're just gonna to change our clothes, and then We'll meet you out by the jeep".

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in a green blouse, jean shorts and a pair of black plimsoles, Megumi stumbled downstairs fumbling with the buttons of her cardigan. Her mother met her at the bottom of the stairs and handed her a basket of food and drink, if they got hungry fishing for hours. "If you decide to cook, then this may be helpful", she had stated.

Upon exiting the inn, she saw Sōma hoisting a small portable grill into the jeep, and according to the tail end of the conversation he was engaged in with her grandfather, her boyfriend was determined to cook on the beach.

"If we catch any flounders, I'll grill them for us to eat", the redhead smiled determined. "So not a banquet then", Megumi giggled, knowing that as a flatfish there wasn't much meat on a flounder. Her tease made Sōma pout but then he smiled and lean into her and ruffle her hair, too which caused her to pout. Yet, seeing the grin on his face was enough for Megumi to know that the redhead had regained more of his culinary resolve. Smiling, and re brushing her hair, allaying the butterflies in her stomach and goosebumps across her arms, she murmured. "I love you", she as she kissed him.

"Aww..." a cooing came from the front entrance of the Shōkeien Ryokan inn and restaurant, "you two are adorable". Spinning around both red faced teenagers were confronted by two middle aged guests staying in the inn and two customers exiting the restaurant. "That's my daughter Megumi", Emiko spoke, appearing at the guests side from the direction of the reception desk, "and this is her boyfriend Sōma Yukihira. They're both students at the Tōtsuki Academy in Tokyo". The guests smiles turned into stunned gawks.

"No way! You're Tōtsuki students!" The female guest spoke, stunned. "My son was invited to take part in the entrance exam. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to pass. He is now quite despondent and seems to lack his usual energy". Walking forwards, Sōma bowed his head. "I'm sorry to hear that", Sōma spoke comfortingly.

"Although, take heart, just because he didn't get in doesn't mean he isn't a good chef. Cooking is about passion and the freedom of culinary expression. Being a chef is difficult at times. But it's also a constant learning curve. So tell your son to not give up hope and never despair, I'm sure once he regains the spark that made him love cooking then your son will get in next time he applies".

The woman, had dark reddish hair and was dressed in a green dress and sandals, smiled fondly back as she nodded her head. Her husband, beside her, was practically beaming with joy at hearing such hope from a current Tōtsuki student for a comparative stranger. "Thank you", the brown haired, suited man supplied, bowing his head in respect and admiration.

"I know that my son loves cooking, and he is trying his darnedest to improve, and I will drill I to him your words of encouragement!" The man continued. It was then that the woman interjected, "could we... by any chance- erm ... recommend you to our son, for advice?"

Sōma blinked several times to make sure he hadn't misheard. Whilst he thought of himself as encouraging through practical demonstrations of cooking, he had never once considered himself as being good at encouraging someone with his words. So to realise that this husband and wife thought that his words of encouragement could help their own son's culinary adventures, was a genuine surprise and a boost to his own confidence.

"Sure... my father and I have a restaurant down in the Sumeridōri shopping district of Tokyo. It's called Yukihira", he replied brushing at the back of his head, not noticing the looks of sheer excitement on the man and woman's faces. Not to mention the stunned expressions from Emiko, Shirō and Megumi.

Megumi felt a warmth spread across her face as she witnessed the strength of Sōma's will increasing the hope and conviction within others. His kindness was something she really admired, and truly believed was on of his greatest gifts assets. Moreover, his never give up attitude, his penchant for continually experimenting with flavours and loyalty towards his friends were tremendous boons as well.

"Oh thank you, again", the two people replied shaking the redhead boys hand in turn before leaving the restaurant and inn for the shuttle bus into town. Following them were the second two guests, whom were still in awe at having witnessed such a moment of great fortitude.

Before he could do anything, Sōma found himself embraced by Megumi who was smiling with tears in her eyes. Thinking that he had upset her he was about to ask her what he'd done wrong, when Shirō beckoned them back to the jeep. You really do have a great spark within you, Sōma Yukihira", Shirō stated. "Now let's go. I remember promising to take you two kids to Osuka beach, right?"

"That was a really nice thing you did for those people", Megumi uttered, once thy were inside the jeeps back seats. "You raised that couples spirits for their son's cooking career. You gave them hope... just like me back at Tōtsuki". A furious blush adorned the boys' face as he stared wide eyed back. "I-I-I just said what I believe was right", he began.

"Well then..." Shirō interjected, from behind the steering wheel, "you have good instincts. Trust them, and they'll never lead you astray". Turning on the engine and beginning the drive out of the inn's car park, Shirō noticed his daughter, Emiko, wipe a tear from her eye knowing that she was happy that her own daughter had found someone truly special. And for Shirō that made him feel happy as well.

"You ever been flounder fishing Sōma?" Shirō asked, as he drove the jeep on to the highway. "No, I haven't really any proper experience fishing before", the redhead replied, before suddenly turning to Megumi. "Except back at the training camp, where chef Hinako told us to go source our ingredients from nature".

Megumi nodded her head in agreement, "but that wasn't to catch flounder. We only got Char. Is there a different way to catching flounder, grandfather?" She asked.

Chuckling, Shirō began describing the process of flounder fishing. "Flounders are flat fish and, unlike other catches are caught at a short range, so a cast of 10 yards would be too wide. As the tide starts to flood in, the flounders will be at the waters edge seeking food picked up by the incoming tide" he explained, whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"The bait I've got is peeler crab, and we don't need a lot only a quarter on a size 1 hook will be enough. Plus a few brightly coloured beads and sequins on the line above the hook will help attract flounders as well". Megumi and Sōma nodded their heads in appreciation as they noted the change in scenery past the windows. The quiet town roads that led to the inn gave way to busier roads that went it the harbour and marina. Which in turn gave way to the main road out of Hachinohe, past the railway station and on towards the headland where Osuka beach was located.

Arriving at the headland, and parking the jeep, Shirō pointed out the trail that led down to the beach front. And along side it were some other cars that he explained belonged to other flounder fishers. Jumping out of the jeep and unpacking the equipment plus other supplies from the vehicles trunk, Shirō and Sōma carried the fishing gear plus the small charcoal grill, leaving Megumi to carry the cool box to store any catches.

As they walked down the trail to the sea, Megumi noticed the gorgeous autumnal band of blue, orange and purple in the sky which totally clashed with the wintery air. Taking out her phone she placed it in landscape and took a photo of the scene in front of her, before she attached a text to Yuki and the others back at Polar Star dormitory:

'_Fishing with Sōma at Osuka beach! No swimming though, as the air is too cold! Sorry Yuki. But the scenery is beautiful!_'

She was about to send when she suddenly got an idea. Running after Sōma she called out to him, and when she got within arms length of him she pulled him towards her an arm around him, with her scarf around both of them they shared a kiss. Simultaneously, with a click, and whoosh, the text and it's attached photo were summarily dispatched.


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2 - Day 2 (Afternoon)

Chapter 11: Part 2 - Day 2 (Afternoon)

Flounder and Mackerel 

As they set foot on the sand itself, Sōma was taken aback. He had imagined a small alcove of pebbles not this large open expanse of sand. "Wow... this is not what I expected. When you said that Osuka Beach is a headland, I didn't know it was going to be this pretty", he exalted. "Plus you must be able to catch loads of fish here". Upon noting the nod from Shirō, he followed the man to the sea front whereupon there were there were a few other ardent fishermen.

"Hey, Shirō!" One of the other fishermen spoke, as Sōma began to set up their gear. "Afternoon, Fujita" Shirō replied, shaking hands with a short grey haired man dressed in a wet suit, water waders and boots. "I see you've brought some newbies with you", Fujita grinned, "I expect you'll have them up to speed in no time. You old pro". Shirō laughed before extending his arm towards Megumi. "Fujita, this here is my granddaughter Megumi, and this is her boyfriend Sōma. They're currently students at Tōtsuki academy in a Tokyo, and are in town for the festival".

"Seriously... the Tōtsuki academy..." Fujita gawked, "they must be really impressive chefs". Shirō beamed with pride, patting both youngsters shoulders. Seeing an opportunity, Sōma announced, "I was going to cook some of the flounders, if we catch any. You can have some if you would like?" Momentarily surprised, both Shirō and Fujita, blinked, before Fujita smiled and nodded his head. "I would be delighted, to try your cooking".

As it turned out, the tide was being kind to the gathered flounder fishermen. Shirō and Fujita set up on the waters edge, fishing rods on stands with their lines in the shallows whilst the two teenagers were a bit further along the shore front.

Megumi watched as her grandfather hooked in several flounders within minutes of casting out. A grin on his face as he held up several large flounders for them to see, before placing them into the cool box. Not wanting to be outdone, Megumi focused on her own line before noticing that Sōma was reeling something in. Yet, as his crestfallen expression attested, he hadn't caught a flounder. "It's still a flatfish," Megumi uttered, "not to mention it's pretty uncommon for a marbled sole to be this far north. They're usually around Tokyo bay".

The boy looked upwards and smiled as he removed the sole from the hook and placed it into their own cooler. "Maybe I'll make sushi as well", Megumi remarked, looking inside the bag beside her. "Mom gave us a few things to eat as snacks. Which I can use in sushi".

The only thing that kept Sōma from drooling at hearing that Megumi would be making sushi, was the knowledge that Shirō might think that he was drooling over his granddaughter. Which he didn't want to have as a reputation, particularly in Megumi's home town. Unfortunately, Megumi, being the observant girl she was, raised a knowing eyebrow, and giggled.

"Hey, lovebirds! Quit making out over there and start catching some fish. Some of us are hungry over here", Shirō and Fujita joked, resulting in the two teenagers chuckling and returning to their fishing rods.

Two Hours later, and with almost a dozen fish each, Sōma selected the four best flounders and began to prepare them for the grill. Placing each fish on a plastic board which he rested on one of the cold boxes. He then scraped the back of a knife across both sides of the fish, removing slime and scales. Then scoring a horizontal line from head to tail, Sōma then proceeded to remove the skin from the fish without damaging the flesh beneath, resulting in impressed sounds from Shirō and Fujita, who had wandered over to observe the cooking. Removing the fillet was tricky but with the upmost care Sōma managed it for each fish.

With the fish filleted, Sōma packed the fillets inside an ice box until he needed them, he then turned around and grabbing another box of indigents. "I'm gonna start making the marinade now" he announced. Taking out his chosen ingredients, announcing each one: "Soy sauce, ginger, honey and chilli. Samphire will be used as a garnish". After combining the marinade ingredients in a bowl, he removed the fish from the ice box and placing them in the marinade making sure that every inch of the fish was covered.

After covering the bowl with a cloth, Sōma set up the charcoal grill and then brushed a bit of oil to the grill itself to prevent both the samphire and the fish from sticking to the metal. Just as he was about to turn back and begin grilling fish, he saw Megumi walk past holding a medium sized mackerel she had caught. A smile crossed his face as he realised what she was going to make, it was a sushi dish she had made for one of Polar Star's weekly get togethers in Zenji's room.

Megumi found it relaxing making sushi against the backdrop of the sea, it was relaxing to not have her usual stage fright bothering her. No doubt it would return once she was back at Tōtsuki, but for now she was happy knowing that she could work at ease. Beheading the mackerel and then slicing the fish in two she began to pluck out the bones with tweezers, as was the way she had seen, and learnt from, the sushi chef at her family inn. After she had deboned the two fillets, she patted them dry with paper towels before removing the skin and brushing with rice vinegar.

As she turned around she caught Sōma's eye, whom gave her a thumbs up, to which she smiled back. Picking up sushi rice, chives and sesame seeds she began mixing them in a bowl. Placing a sushi mat in front of her, on a small portable table, she began cutting a seaweed wraps into 10 centimetre strips before adding a spoonful of rice mixture on top. Then with extra care, Megumi began cutting up the mackerel fillet and placing the smaller cuts on to each seaweed rice bed. Wrapping the seaweed around the rice and fish was fiddly but not something that she wasn't used to.

Setting the sushi aside, she set to work on the accompanying dipping sauce, a small bowl of honeyed soy sauce. All the whole keeping small talk with her grandfather and Fujita, trying her best to not sneak a peak at Sōma cooking. He always looked so calm and collected, so in the moment whenever he was cooking. It always felt like such an honour to watch him... just as Isshiki and Ikumi used to say.

Meanwhile, back at the charcoal grill, Sōma had begun to gently fan the flames encouraging just the right amount of flame growth. He then picked up the bowl of marinating fish fillets and began to lay each fillet down on the grill, each fillet sizzling as they made contact with the hot metal. For the right amount of char, and smokiness, he knew that he would have to monitor this stage like a hawk.

With a forlorn sigh, he realised he probably would not get a chance to try the sushi prepared by Megumi. Taking a brief look towards his girlfriend he smiled upon seeing the enjoyment on the faces of her grandfather and Fujita, as well as the shy blush on her face. 'Beautiful' he mused. Crouching down, he returned his attention to the char grill..

"This is amazing!" Shirō uttered, placing a hand on his granddaughters shoulder, "I'll have to talk to Emiko about maybe incorporating this sushi into the restaurants morning breakfast menu". Megumi flushed as she imagined that as a reality, as she picked up a piece of her handmade mackerel sushi and took a bite. Savouring the salty oiliness of the fish against the sweet rice, she instantly felt a wave of joy ride through her as she remembered why mackerel was one of her favourite fish.

Handing the plate of sushi towards her grandfather she then moved towards Sōma who was kneeling on the sand, fanning the small grill and keeping an eye on the grilled flounder fillets. "Hey, I've saved you a few mackerel sushi", she stated, "grandfather and Fujita both said they enjoyed it". Noting the sudden hunger in his eyes, Megumi decided to be bold. "However, you're busy cooking", she exclaimed, "so I'm going to feed you".

Sōma blinked at that statement, and was about to flirt to only to find a piece of sushi placed in his mouth before he could talk. Smiling up at her, he began to chew the sushi savouring every bite. "Delicious", he uttered licking his lips, before having another piece of sushi offered up to him. Which he accepted graciously.

From the other fishing setup, Shirō and Fujita simply looked the other way, they both knew that it was a sign of love for a girl to other food to her betrothed, or in this case boyfriend. "Looks like they're serious", Fujita mused as Shirō chuckled, "yeah. They sure are".

Five minutes later, Sōma walked forward presenting a plate of four char grilled flounder fillets marinated in soy sauce, mirin, sake and ginger. Accompanied by chargrilled samphire", he stated as everyone began feverishly digging in. Almost unanimously both Shirō and Fujita let out a deep wistful sigh, revealing their appreciation and joy of the dish. Their aged tired faces seemed to shine with youth anew, and the autumnal light bathed the beach in a natural garden-y feel.

Megumi grinned as she entwined her fingers with Sōma's, knowing that he had now well and truly won over her grandfather. "I've never had something so... resounding" Shirō smiled. "You have serious talent Sōma. And I'm glad and honoured to have had the chance to sample your cooking".

With a goofy grin plastered across his face, and with one single fluid movement, he reached up to his forehead and removed his head band. "You are welcome!"


	13. Chapter 12: Day 2 (Night)

Chapter 12: Day 2 (Night) 

Fest Noz 

Dinner at Shōkeien Ryokan, was delicious, not that Sōma had any doubts that it wouldn't be. He had assisted in its preparation after all. Also, Megumi had continually vouched for the deliciousness of the families prized Hachinohe Bouillabaisse recipe. And so eating together at the dining table with their cups of green tea, or sake for Shirō and Emiko, the two young chefs were equally delighted by the flavour of their dinner.

"This is too delicious", Sōma announced as he happily and hungrily slurped up and shovelled down the food from his bowl into his mouth. "Thank you for the food", he uttered bowing his head in reverence and placing his chopsticks down across the bowl. It was then that he noticed the looks directed at him, as well as feeling Megumi gently elbowing him in the ribs to make him aware that he had finished eating miles ahead of everyone else. Yet, the expressions he got from Shirō was of chucking glee, whilst Emiko was simply smirking.

Suddenly, becoming aware of his surroundings Sōma went brought red and bowed his head again. "I'm sorry", he began, "it was rude of me to eat so quickly..."

He was stopped by Emiko's laughing out loud, "don't be sorry. I'm really glad you enjoyed the bouillabaisse. Ken and Megumi always loved it as kids. It was the recipe that they both swore to become chefs by". The redhead grinned as he looked over to his girlfriend, "so this is where you got your motivation from..." He didn't get to speak another word as Megumi leant forewords and kissed him, a sure fire way she had learnt to distract him from further embarrassing her or creating any situations that she would find exasperating.

However, whilst it distracted Sōma it only brought about a lot of cooing and awing from her mother, as well as a very stern look to Sōma from her grandfather. One that was the universal look of 'don't you dare hurt my granddaughter'.

"You're going out this Fest Noz aren't you?" Emiko asked, as Sōma cleared up the empty bowls and carried them into the kitchen. "We were thinking about going", Megumi answered timidly, looking towards the kitchen door. "Today is the last day of the Fête de la Béle Angèle and we are returning to Tōtsuki tomorrow. So I really want to show Sōma the Fest Noz".

"Not to mention the rest of the food stalls, as well as the music and dancing", Emiko struck up, just as Sōma reentered the room. "Should be very romantic", she winked as Shirō jokingly swatted his daughters shoulder. "Should I tell them how you were at their age..." Emiko pouted before she and her father broke into laughter, upon seeing both Sōma and Megumi's looks of sheer awkwardness.

"You two really are made for each other, you know that", Emiko stated. "I just hope you two will give me plenty of grandchildren someday".

That was all it took to make the two teenagers even more red faced. "Mum!" Megumi spluttered, "I-we- that's... I don't know where to begin with that", she spluttered, burying her face into the scarf around her neck.

Just as embarrassed the redheaded boy began to look around the room trying not to make eye contact with the woman's smiling face. "Oh my dear daughter", Emiko exclaimed, standing up and moving around the table to wrap her arms around her, "you have the same look in your eyes that I did when I first met your father. Of meeting your soulmate".

Slowly, Megumi looked up at her mother, and smiled before realising that her mind had just imagined herself and Sōma with several children. And with that she bolted from the room and rushed upstairs to get ready to go down to the harbour for the Fest Noz, shouting after her, "meet you downstairs in ten minutes Sōma". Looking towards the open doorway, and hearing the sounds of feet climbing the stairs, Sōma simply managed to stutter out "sure. I'll be ready soon". Slowly getting for his feet, the boy swayed on his feet and looked a little pale. 'Probably due to Emiko's teasing...' Shirō mused, as he watched the boy move towards the stairs to get ready to go get ready to see the final night of the festival.

Shirō chuckled as he drained the remnants of sake from his cup, before going in for a refill. "You better go and get ready as well", he nodded to the boy noticing the slight blush to his face becoming even more enflamed due to the earlier comment about grandchildren. "Er-yeah, I'll g-go get ready", the redhead replied, moving zombie-like out of the room.

As soon as the room was quiet, Shirō turned it his daughter and spoke seriously. "You know you didn't have to scare them like that. They are only teenagers". The response he got was a grin and chuckle from his adult daughter. "I know, but if I didn't say it then they wouldn't have a chance to really decide about how they want their relationship to develop. And even if they do last, I want them to understand what it's like to raise children". Shirō frowned but broke into laughter upon hearing his daughters last minute add on. "Plus, it was kinda funny seeing their faces".

Upstairs, Megumi was busy splashing cold water over her face, trying to calm herself down and remove the now ingrained vision of her and Sōma as parents from her brain. As she dried her face on a towel there came a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Megumi", her boyfriend spoke, "I'll be waiting for you at the base of the stairs". When she heard his footsteps descending the stairs, she began to regain a semblance of peace of mind.

Still, hearing her mother's words echoing through her mind brought about even more anxieties that she really wished she hadn't just been introduced to. Redoing her twin pig tails and then brushing her teeth, Megumi made a final check of her appearance in the wall mounted mirror. White blouse, blue denim jeans and dark coloured hoodie... a bit of mascara and her red scarf around her neck, all neat and tidy. She then pushed open the door and walked down stairs.

"Sōma..." she drifted off upon seeing him dressed in his blue 'Yukihira' T-shirt, grey jeans and a navy coloured goose down parka. "Y-your dressed the same as when I invited you here", she stammered. Taking the moment without thinking about being embarrassment, she leant forwards and placed both hands either side of his face, brushing his spiky hair out of his face. "There", she stated, "you look better now". Blushing, Sōma played with her pigtails, "thank you. I need to have a hair cut when we return to Tōtsuki".

As the two left the Tadokoro family restaurant inn and headed towards Hachinohe harbour, both young chefs were giddy with excitement. They were both super crazy excited to be see the final day of the food festival, complete with massive firework display. Megumi explained that the final day was called the Fest Noz. And Sōma was filled with anticipation for the night festival, which only made Megumi happier to see him not as focused on school. They were both two teenagers ecstatic to see the fireworks and hear the music, and maybe be involved in some dancing.

She had told Sōma that Fest Noz was an old Breton festival that was noticed by Japanese travellers and brought back to Japan, substituting Japanese music, food, culture and dancing for those of Brittany. Hearing the origin of the festival only served to make Sōma hell bent on going, when he was older, to Brittany, and seeing a real Fête Noz for himself.

"Of course you're invited as well", he had announced smiling brightly with such determination. "And I will gladly accompany you", Megumi replied taking his hand in hers and leaning her head onto his shoulder, enjoying the walk through town. They walked past rows of shops through the market square, past the small church and rows of little arms-houses, before reaching the towns large public garden.

As they walked through a large central public garden both young chefs were struck by the tranquil harmony. Tall acer and cypress trees ground lit, so that their leaves and pine needles sparkled when hit by light. The wide flower beds, spread around, were sporting white and pink Japanese anemones, tall tree ferns, pink hollyhocks and huge blue hydrangeas... the sight of which was just so beguilingly pretty. And at the centre of the garden was a large arching pergola covered by a huge white flowering wisteria, the scent of which was unbelievably sweet.

Finding a seat, underneath the wisteria covered pergola, that wasn't occupied to sit on was quite difficult. As it turned out that the town garden was, apparently, the go to place for the festival goers to relax before returning to the festival. But find a seat they did, and so they took advantage of its location; overlooking the lawn and flower beds with the rill, leading towards stepped water feature, running in front of them.

"This is so... tranquil", Sōma remarked feeing a couple of flowing white wisteria flowers inyis hands. "It's like a regenerative pool". Restng her head on his shoulder, Megumi compared Kyokusei fields to her towns garden. "For me they both have a calming feel to them. I just feel less nervous about my cooking when I'm concentrating on something like gardening".

Looking through the final archway, and following the rill and the flowing wave of white flowers, her eyes drifted towards the series of decreasing water levels which were gently trickling water down into a large pond where countless water lilies were floating. It was almost unreal to believe that moments ago they had been surrounded by bustling people celebrating he Fest Noz, and now they were enjoying the solitude and gentle water trickling of the garden.

"The garden was designed by Ishihara Kazuyuki", Megumi announced, proudly. "He created it for the Royal Horticultural Society Flower Show at Chelsea in London. Mister Ishihara had originally said that the garden would be transplanted in Nagasaki" she explained, "but due to a wrongful delivery, the garden was repositioned here in Hachinohe. But when Mister Ishihara saw the affect her in Hachinohe, he said it was better here than in Nagasaki". Megumi grinned, as she watched Sōma smile and his eyes dart around the garden in wonder. "And we..." she pointed to herself and outstretched her arms, to include the wider populace of her home town, "have been proudly looking this gold medal, best in show, garden ever since!"

The smile on her face as she pointed to the various plants that could be used in food made Sōma smile happily at far she had come from the shy awkward girl he had met in that first lesson with Monsieur Chapelle.

The harbour, in the cool night air with the stars and lights reflected in the calm stilling waters was beautifully atmospheric. And just like the previous days, there were hundreds of food stalls setup all round the harbour front. The only difference now was a large stage had been setup near the docks, whereupon several musicians were playing a mixture of traditional, modern and classical music. Which seems to be receiving rapt attention and huge applause.

Opposite the stage was a large tent with six long tables and benches for festival goers to sit and chat, eat food from any of the varying stalls or simply watch the musicians on stage. And of course, there was a space in front of the stage for anyone wanting to dance.

The moment of the two young chefs walked by, there was a woman with her hair done up into an elaborate up-do wearing a frilly purple blouse, black leggings and denim skirt playing an electric guitar. "She sounds like Mariya Nishiuchi", Megumi exclaimed, stopping to watch and listen to the woman's guitar playing. Noticing the number of people dancing in front door of the stage, she was almost tempted to join them but she knew that the fireworks would be begging Soon. "She's not a bad singer", Sōma added, "she could actually give Mariya a run for her money".

Swaying to the beat of the music, Megumi shook her her wish to drag Sōma into dancing from her mind for the moment, and remained content to listen. She enjoyed listening to music, and this song, whatever it was, was worth listening to. Unfortunately as much as she wanted to stay here and listen, she knew that the fireworks would be starting soon.

Nudging Sōma in the direction of the marina, they both moved off and returned to walking towards the main features of tonight. The music and dancing had to wait for now; food and fireworks, that she wanted to show off to her boyfriend. "Come on", she announced, grabbing his hand and leading him away towards a new lane of food stalls. "Ummm... that smells delicious", Sōma drooled staring at a stall serving Sapporo udon and soba noodles. After buying two takeaway bowls of a specialty potato noodle ramen with tuna and vegetables, both teenagers made their way towards the other end of the harbour walls. Sitting directly opposite from the little crêperie they had eaten at the day earlier, they found a perch on which to sit and enjoy the fireworks. When they began.

"Wow!" Sōma cawed at the clear night sky pinpricked by the myriad of stars reflected in the marina, as well as the swirls of lanterns hanging ships rigging or tall masts. More so, their were the occasional impromptu fireworks from elsewhere in the town, appearing as arcs of fire bursting in the sky, and then fizzling out as they fell. All in all, the scene looked like the '_Starry Night_' Van Gogh painting; light reflected in endless bluey-back water with the ghostly outline of a seafront curling around the main focal point.

"Hey..." Sōma asked, as they sat together and stared out at the festival madness informs of them, as well as the enjoying their food. "Thank you for inviting me to come to your home town, and f-for helping me getting past my autumn election defeat". Turning her head to him, Megumi smiled as she remembered that cold night. Her fumbling exuberant inspiring words, the squid dish he had been modifying and the moon above them.

"You're welcome", she responded, "I know I said it to you then... but I do truly believe that someday you will take the first seat of the Council of Ten". Sōma grinned, as he soaked up her kind words, leaning in towards her and twirled her pigtails in his fingers, gently feeling the softness her of hair. He was about to lean in and kiss her when an almighty bang made them both jump apart.

Looking up at the sky they saw that the festivals end had begun, the grand firework display. Initially purple lights illuminated the sky before being pushed aside by blues and reds. Then fired up next, higher than the previous rockets, were a series of spinning golden Catherine Wheels shooting out red and green sparks that spread their tendrils across the harbour, bathing it in an almost earthly glow.

Following was an explosion of gold and silver, making its way up into the air punctuated by a series of smaller bronze fireworks. The man came a small shadow of firework which exploded in a huge dazzling wave of purple and green, that was then centrally punctured by one big burst of blue.

"Soo beautiful..." Megumi cooed, entwining her fingers with Sōma's. "It really is", he replied resting his head against hers, as the voices of other festival observers murmured their appreciation of the fireworks. As they both watched the fireworks in rapt attention, they slowly became aware that in the distance from the music stage were the combined notes of a ryūteki flute, koto, shamisen, drums and a guitar drifting through the air.

Just as she was begging to loose herself in the sounds of the music and the sights of the fireworks, Megumi shuddered as she suddenly spotted her mother and grandfather standing on the opposite harbour wall holding a large banner with the emblazoned with the words: '_congratulations Megumi Tadokoro_' written in traditional black kanji.

A sudden chill reverberated up her spine as she recognised a familiar grin on her mother's face, it was one that was used had whenever Emiko showed how proud she was of her children, usually followed by a grand public spectacle. Coincidentally, Yuki grinned like that whenever she and Ryōko had playfully teased Megumi about her feelings for Sōma.

And then it happened. A spotlight from the top of the triple masted, and centrally marina anchored, Belle Angèle swung down and cast upon the two young chefs followed by a unanimous cheering from all the local townsfolk around the harbour.

"_Well done Megumi! The Joy of Hachinohe! You were inspirational in the Tōtsuki Academy Autumn Elections! And an equally deserved well done to Sōma Yukihira, a future son-in-law_".

Megumi knew that everyone in her town knew that she was a student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, many had after all cheered and heaped good luck wishes and praise on the day that her mother practically screamed with pride, to high heaven, about her daughter making it past the entrance exam. She had done the same for Kenosuke years earlier and the town had partied for him as well but only when he returned home for his first break

from his first semester. But his celebration party had not been as loud as hers, mainly due to the fact that people knew that his skills and talent were more than enough to all out guarantee him a place, and that he suffered social anxiety.

As they sat next to each other, trying to understand the magnitude of what was happening, the blushes on both Megumi and Sōma's faces was enough to make the whole town swoon and cheer even more. Which then became heightened by another series of fireworks rising into the night sky. Illuminating their faces for everyone to see. Lastly, as the final show of colours were blasted into the sky every ship, trawler and sailboat ignited red flares, bathing the harbour in an eerie red tinted smoke screen. And then a man's voice via a tannoy began to sing, signifying the end of the festival.

_"I saw the light fade from the sky... on the wind I heard a sigh._

_As the snow flakes cover my fallen brothers, I will say this last goodbye._

_Night is now falling so ends this day... the road is now calling and so we must away_

_but these memories we shall hold... and where the road takes us I cannot tell._

_We came all this way but now come the day to say farewell._

_I bid you all a very fond farewell..._"

After he had finished singing, applause rang out from all around the harbour marina. Which was then appreciated by the man on the tannoy announcing, "_Thank you everyone! Please enjoy the final day of this years Fête de la Belle Angèle, and have a great Fest Noz! Music and dancing at the stage, food and drink all round!_"

Before Sōma or Megumi could even try to make a quiet getaway from the large crowd, they found themselves being surrounded by and embraced by the fishermen, whom had came to watch Megumi at the Autumn Elections. "Er— hey guys", the blue haired girl squirmed but still smiled happily as she was hoisted proudly into the air, and cheered some more.

"We're soo glad you're here! The fishermen cheered, lifting Megumi aloft and exalting her performance at the Fall Selection. "You're cooking was amazing! The way you held your own and perfectly carved up that monkfish was... awesome to behold!"

"You really showed your school how tough you are! They'll defiantly know where you rank now!"

It was then that the group turned its attention upon Sōma, whom didn't get much time to prepare for an assault of handshakes and cheers. As well as the customary slap on the back for helping Megumi improve her confidence.

"Come on you two", Emiko announced walking forwards, "the music is still going on. Shirō has gone to get more food, so lets go over to the awning and get some seats before they all gone". As the young couple made their way past stalls, following Emiko, they heard the same cheering, well wishing and general good luck for the remainder of their time at Tōtsuki.

Arriving at the music stage, they were met by a huge mass of people all holding hands and dancing in circle, against the backdrop of a meddling of traditional instruments and modern electric guitars. "They're dancing a cèilidh," Emiko explained. "It's a Gaelic dance that Breton people dance at their Fest Noz. However, we in Japan substitute the gaelic music for our own traditional music".

The result was strangely beautiful. Gaelic dancing set to the sound of a shamisen, flutes, koto, drums, guitars and bass. All working to weave a symphony of audible addiction. "This sounds so beautiful" Megumi cooed, bobbing her head to the beat as she was further entranced by the singers homely voice and her theatrical performance. The singer, a young women, was twirling around on stage in a golden embroidered red and blue kimono. A fan was clasped in her hands and she had her hair done up in a headdress, from which hung several golden enamelled pins that only enticed the audience more. And for Megumi, and her mother, that was enough to almost entice them into dancing.

And then, an additional layer of adoration filed the air, as another women dressed in a green kimono with her long black hair loose around her shoulders and wearing a rabbit mask was illuminated by a spotlight and began playing a solo shamisen, as the other woman sung. The soulful words washed over the whole audience, many of whom were stunned by the beauty of the song and music, and of course there wasn't anyone who couldn't help but venturing onto the dance floor.

And as Sōma and Megumi, listened and watched the band and singer on stage, they suddenly felt themselves being pulled by invisible strings into the dancing.


	14. Chapter 13: Sternly Embarrassed

Chapter 13: Sternly Embarrassed 

_The 'Talk'_

As soon as they got back home the two young chefs trudged upstairs, said goodnight to each other and then collapsed into their respective beds as the raucous drunken laughter and chuckling of Shirō and Emiko continued from downstairs.

Tired, and too full up with food and drink, the entire Tadokoro residence was asleep within one hour of all their indoor lights being switched off, but to be fair they had all returned home at 4 in the morning and were hardly in any condition to do anything other than sleep.

And apart from the sound of a late face time call going off followed by a massive squeal of joy, a good nights sleep was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone in the house.

Megumi didn't awaken until one o'clock in the afternoon the following day, and apparently the others had all slept in as well. Fortunately, none of the inns guests were having an in house breakfast today opting instead to venture into either Hachinohe or further afield.

By the time she had dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, it was quarter to two, which immediately made her panic as she remembered that she and Sōma were due down by the train station for their return train to Tokyo at four o'clock. Time as still an ally to them at this point but her nerves about missing the train we're not. It was a little known policy for some Tōtsuki teachers to expel students that returned late back from off peak term time breaks, especially when the return would mark the beginning of the coming Stagiaire Internships.

An immense pressure was put on students these next couple of weeks. Representing Tōtsuki academy in an actual restaurant. Two weeks split between two restaurants. Working for, and hopefully learning from whomever they went to work for. They could either be a chef restauranteur or anyone involved in the food industry. The only criteria that was given was to 'leave an indelible mark' on the work ethic or practice of both employers, in each of the two weeks. Succeed the students would continue onwards in Tōtsuki, fail and it really would be sayonara.

Fear gripped at her heart as she quivered at the thought of being asked to contribute something of intrinsic value to industry bosses. Such insurmountable pressure was terrifying, and the more she thought about it the more she realised that she didn't want this break to end. And yet, simultaneously she realised that her dream of being a chef would end if she didn't go back.

Standing before the mirror in the bathroom, as after her shower, Megumi wrapped a towel around herself and then blow dried and platted her hair. "Hey, sweetie", her mother announced from the other side of the closed door, "what time do you want me to take you to the station?" She was about to answer when Sōma's voice joined the conversation. "Hey, Megumi, do you think we'll get back in time to see everyone before we all receive our work placements?"

Hearing his voice directly outside the bathroom, made her wish that she was fully dressed so she could open the door and answer him face to face, however as she was wearing nought but a bathrobe, she held back. "I hope so", she replied, tying her hair into her twin pigtails, "I promised Yuki and Ryōko that I would bring back souvenirs for the whole dorm. And I would like to give them out before we find out where we're being sent".

From outside the door, she heard her boyfriend respond with a mention of "probably with a party in Zenji's room". Megumi couldn't help but laugh at that, as much as she loved her fellow dorm mates she sometimes did feel sorry for how they all did just congregate in Zenji's room. Yet, this time she could guess that the bookish chef would most likely allow a party.

Suddenly remembering that her mother was still waiting for an answer, Megumi stammered, "sorry mom... I think could you take me and Sōma to the station at half past three, as its not far from here. We can then say farewell before we board the train". From behind the closed door, Megumi heard her mother's response of "sure. I'll in the inn all day, managing the kitchen and waitering staff, grab me when it's time to go".

Once she heard footsteps fading away, the blue haired girl exhaled before slipping off her bath robe and pulling on her clothes: underwear, bra, blue and pink striped T-shirt and navy coloured denim dungarees, with a green cardigan pink cherry blossoms embroidered across the front of the material. The design had been made by a childhood friend of hers, whom had moved to New York to study fashion. The designed cardigan had been sent to Megumi for her fourteenth birthday, and was something that the girl treasured greatly.

The friend in question, Alix Mihara, lived in New York studying fashion but had also studied at the London School of Fashion, and often traveled between London and New York. When both girls had realised that they were going to be so far apart they had promised each other that they would always keep in touch via email and Skype. Talking about fashion, photography, food and boys in their lives.

The most recent email had been sent from Paris, where Alix and her parents had visited, had spoken of a really amazing restaurant owned by a Japanese chef whom was receiving rave reviews from critics, clientele, famous glitzy stars and the general media. Upon reading that message, and realising whom the chef was, Megumi was brought out in cold sweats remembering her unofficial food war against chef Kojirō Shinōmiya.

Shaking her head, and turning back to back bathroom door, Megumi made her way back to her room only to find her mother sitting on the bed and patting beside her indicating that she wanted to talk. "Mom..." she began, making her way into the room. As she sat down on the bed Emiko held out a letter, with the Tōtsuki crest stamped on it. "Your school sent this", Emiko stated firmly before reading:

_"Miss Tadokoro,_

_We have recently become aware that you have begun a relationship with one of your fellow students; who coincidentally is a dorm mate of yours. As a result, we, the members of staff, wish to point out that sexual relationships are strictly frowned upon at campus..."_

The look on her mother's face was of overt concern and just as Emiko was about to further read the letter, and question her daughter, said daughter interrupted her with a red faced and resolute rebuttal.

"Mum, it's not what you think", Megumi stammered red faced, "me and Sōma only just recently got together... it was on the train coming here. But we were told in a FaceTime call with our friends back at the dorm, that someone else from school had seen and photographed us kissing..." Megumi explained, as she saw a frown grace her mother's face.

"This person doesn't sound like a friend to me. It sounds like they violated your privacy", Emiko replied. "But this still doesn't explain why the school thinks your having sex" she continued firmly.

"Sōma seems like a good boy, and it's blatant to all to see that your two love each other but you're far too young..."

"Mom..." Megumi choked out, trying with all her might to not stutter. Her face bright red with sheer embarrassment about this subject. "I'm not-we're not having sex".

A sudden realisation struck her, through the words of Yuki on the FaceTime call on the train, 'Apparently, Alice Nakiri was on the train and she disembarked at Morioka'.

"The person who noticed us kissing on the train is a friend of ours, who I remember was heading to Morioka. She happens to be the school director's granddaughter, thats probably why school sent this letter".

As daughter studied her mother's face trying to calm her nerves, she was then pulled into a tight embrace. "I know you're a teenager, and a growing into a young woman but I still see you as my baby girl... I just don't want you to rush into these things". Emiko tearfully stated patting her daughters back. "You and Sōma really do complement each other", she mused, "I really am glad you found someone who cares so deeply about you. Now all I have to do is hope that Kenosuke finds someone as well".

Four-thirty came by so fast that Megumi nearly forget about wrapping the few presents and souvenirs, she had bought for Ryōko and Yuki, plus the others for Isshiki, Shun, Zenji, Daigo and Shōji. As she rushed down the stairs carrying her suitcase and rucksack on her back, she caught sight of her out of breath blushing face in the hallway mirror and managed to compose herself for rejoining her mother and Sōma outside. Thankfully this time the train was a straight line all the way back to Tokyo with no stop off at Morioka, so they would be back in time for preparation for the workplace assignments, as well as any partying that Isshiki and Yuki would no doubt have planned.

"Are you ready?" Sōma asked, taking the suitcase from her hands and loading it into the back of the small Suzuki jeep, which Emiko was sitting in the front of. Megumi smiled and nodded her head, as she removed her rucksack and placed it too in the jeep. "Jump in you two", Emiko laughed from behind the steering wheel, "you can flirt and cuddle as much as you like onboard the train".

Thoroughly red faced, Megumi said a quick goodbyes to her grandfather before moving off to the jeep. "Goodbye Shirō", Sōma exclaimed shaking the older mans hand, "thank you for the fishing trip. I hope to put some lessons leant from cooking flounder to use at Tōtsuki". In response, Shirō chuckled "I'm sure you will. Just let me know how much credit I get for your next food battle victory".

Climbing into the jeep, Sōma grinned as he saw Megumi holding in her hands the two return tickets to Tokyo and their Tōtsuki student IDs. "Looking forward to the Stagiaire?" He asked, fastening his seat belt, and then waving out of the window to Shirō. Resting her head against his shoulder, the blue haired girl closed her eyes and gently smiled. "The old me would be catatonic with fear about hearing the words Stagiaire Internship challenge but now..." she turned her head and kissed Sōma on the cheek. "I'm quietly confident and a little excited. I want to further my culinary skills to the level of my brother".

Sōma placed an arm around and over her shoulders, and rested his head against hers. "I can't wait to meet Kenosuke, if he's as good and quirky a chef as you and your mother say he is, then I'm sure we're going to get on really well".

Megumi shuddered as she perished the thought. Between her brother the inventive oddball and then Sōma's creative diversions, Tōtsuki didn't stand a chance. And yet, she couldn't help but return her facial expression to a grin of anticipation. "Your better send me a detailed email of their meeting. And the inevitable cooking battle following", Emiko laughed as she drove out into the main road down towards the station.

Looking in the driving mirror, Emiko took in the sight of both Megumi and Sōma cuddled up in the back seat, both looking so adorably content. And she truly hoped that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.


	15. Chapter 14: Collection of Friends

Chapter 14: Collection of Friends 

"Megumi!" With a familiar scream of joy and hyper excited energy, Yuki Yoshino, bolted out from amongst the group of Polar Star dorm mates, practically pouncing upon the blue haired girl as she was getting out of the car, that collected her and Sōma from Tokyo station, that was currently stationary outside Kyokusei dorm.

"I thought you'd be staying longer", Yuki winked in the direction of Sōma, who blushed turning his attention towards helping mistress

Fumio remove their suitcases from the car. "The talk all over campus, is that you two we're getting it on...", the orange haired girl grinned, before she was restrained and silenced by Ryōko who held her back whilst putting a hand over the orange haired girls mouth.

The reaction from Megumi and Sōma was shared red faced embarrassment, mixed with shock which was followed by them strenuously denouncing any such rumours false.

"Now now", Fumio uttered moving past the group "I know you all want to get inside and chat but don't stay up too late. You've all got an early start tomorrow". Going by how flushed Megumi's face was right now, only enforced the groups decision to get inside and celebrate her and Sōma's new relationship. They would have succeeded had Yuki not wormed her way out of Ryōko's grip and, once more wrapped Megumi in a huge embrace her face caught in a massive grin. "I'm soo happy for you girl!"

Picking herself up off the ground, and out of the mess of limbs that she and Yuki found themselves in, Megumi smiled sheepishly as she followed Isshiki, Shun and the others inside. Once she was inside, she found herself hugged by Ryōko. "You two are soo adorable together!" It was then that Shun interjected, "Tōtsuki is abuzz with gossip. In fact you should have seen Erina, she's been looking perpetually peeved".

"Indeed", Isshiki added thoughtfully, "no body has been able to figure out why she's so shaken up by this". For the briefest moment, a frown appeared on the seventh seats face, 'I wonder if Erina has feelings for Sōma?' He quickly batted away that notion as preposterous due to her constant scowls whenever Sōma was brought in either conversation or if he managed to weasel himself into her proximity.

The tenth seat was probably more likely to be supremely annoyed at having failed to find a good enough reason to have Sōma removed from Tōtsuki before he could set down any firm roots of attachments. And now if Erina did find a reason to oust him, there would be a person who she would feel guilty for causing their unhappiness.

"She looked as if she was ready to throw a fit", Daigo and Shōji added chuckling. "Now if you're all ready", the gang all exclaimed, "congratulations on your realised relationship! Megumi and Sōma!"

Feeling instantly at home again, Megumi sighed contently as she allowed herself to feel genuinely relaxed in her dorms atmosphere. A gentle pressure in her left hand had her turn and see a familiar goofy grin plastered on Sōma's face as he leaned towards her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Eeee!" A delighted squeal suddenly shook through the hallway, breaking them apart followed by a sudden wave of blue and red balloons falling from the ceiling around them. The collective voices of their friends cheering welcomes, congratulations and other felicitous pronouncements.

Smiling brightly, whilst staving off furious blush's, Megumi and Sōma placed their suitcases at the base of the stairs and then were directed, by mistress Fumio, into the dining room where aside from a large feast was awaiting them, were three more friends. Two of whom, launched themselves straight into lecturing Sōma about how to be a respectful when in a relationship, at least that was what the others of Polar Star thought. Those being Takumi Aldini and Ikumi Mito.

"What the hell, Sōma!" Takumi yelled rushing forwards, brandishing a rolled up copy of the schools newspaper, "I know we're rivals and all... but how dare you get a girlfriend before me..." the blonde haired Italian boy was then grappled by his younger brother, Isami, who dragged Takumi over to the table and pushed him into a seat. "You're being rude again Takumi", Isami replied, smiling apologetically towards Sōma, as he dragged his brother aside. Takumi flushed with shame but perked you when Sōma wished him luck for the upcoming stagaire.

Ikumi Mito, on the other hand, looked as if she was flitting between happiness for Megumi and a desire to strangle Sōma. Yet, in the end she walked up to them both blushing. "So... I wish all the best for you two", she stuttered gently squeezing Megumi's hand. "You two are good for each other". Sōma smiled and reached forwards and placed a hand on Ikumi's shoulder, "hey meat-meat! I was hoping to drop by and see you at Bowl Club".

A furious blush spread across Ikumi's face before she willed herself to calm down before realising that he had called her by his annoying nickname. "Stop calling me frickin' meat meat!" She yelled blushing. Sōma simply grinned as he replied "I hope you can show me how your improving Bowl Club. After all you are it's top benefactor". Her blushing face was even more of an indicator to Megumi that Ikumi really liked Sōma, but it was clear to all, except Sōma, that she was reeling herself in for Megumi's sake.

As everyone sat down at the dining table and, as the dormitory mistress, Fumio began handing out plates of tempura chicken; courtesy of Yuki, steamed vegetables and three different kinds of mushroom parfaits each made by Isshiki. Dressed for once, he held up a glass of Ryōko's 'special rice juice', and toasted the whole of Polar Star as well as Takumi, Isami and Ikumi's futures.

"I know we all have what it takes to become great chefs, but at the same time we must remember that to cook, is to show our dedication and love of food to the people we cook for! Our youthful lives and the careers we follow... it's just so beguilingly beautiful".

As everyone clinked their drink cups together, and uttered a round of "cheers", Megumi pulled her rucksack onto her lap and began pulling out souvenirs for her friends. "Prezzies!" Yuki squealed, making a beeline straight into Megumi's arms before being enticed away by a platter of smoked bacon and cheese from Shun.

"I brought you all something back from Hachinohe..." she stuttered, "I hope you like them". Feeling Sōma's fingers intertwine with hers, washed away her nerves and she felt trills of excitement throughout her body at having him for a boyfriend. In the words of her mother, her soulmate.

From the rucksack Megumi drew out all the presents she had bought back in Hachinohe: A book of regional cooking for Zenji, a bag of fresh Aomori Apples for Yuki and Ryōko; as well as the promise of stories later on. For Daigo and Shōji, Sōma had insisted on buying a small figurine showing two persons punching each other and grinning, joyfully.

That particular present made the group of friends laugh, they only stopped upon hearing Mistress Fumio interior with a snarky comment. "You laugh now, but those two have no concept of personal space".

"Amen to that. Bloody meatheads", Zenji murmured, before smiling softly as Isshiki ruffled his hair.

"Aww granny!" Shōji grinned attempting to sling and arm are around the dorm mistresses shoulders, "you spoil us..."

"Don't blame your rivalry on me!" She replied, "I just look after you lot, as well as encouraging you at school". The dormitory mistress smirked.

Seeing the smile on the two meatheads faces made Sōma smile with happiness as he once again mentally thanked his father for sending him to Tōtsuki. "Takumi, Issami", he called out to the two Italian boys. "Here, I brought you some Aomori olive oil, I thought you could compare it with your italian olive oil", the redhead boy stated holding out two green tinted olive oil bottles. Issami grinned and shook Sōma's hand gratefully, whilst Takumi flustered his way through his attempted gratitude.

From opposite the table, next to Zenji and Yuki, Ikumi Mito sat thoughtfully staring into her plate of food. She had figured out that Megumi had feelings for Sōma on the night of the fall selection final; when she had spied on them standing together on the dorms terraced balcony. And with the moon and stars casting the redhead boy and the blue haired girl in a beautiful glow, the realisation had hit her hard and true.

To know that the boy that had broken her out from Erina's gravitational pull and given her a whole new reason to love cooking was now out of her reach was a bitter pill to swallow. And yet, thinking back upon that night she knew that Megumi was probably the only girl that really knew how to read and understand Sōma Yukihira. And for that reason alone, Ikumi was content in letting her feelings for him dispel.

Yuki leant over and gently hugged Ikumi, making the busty female meat chef smile softly, as she was reconciled and enjoyed a meal in the company of true friends. "You'll find someone else..." Yuki whispered in Ikumi's ear, as the orange haired girl hugged the meat chef tightly.

"You know..." the orange haired girl smirked, " you could always ask to be _involved_..." Yuki was abruptly silenced by Ikumi placing her hand over the other girls mouth. However, the effect of shutting Yuki up was diminished by the orange haired girl licking Ikumi's hand. Releasing her hand, Ikumi was about to protest but saw the grin Yuki had plastered on her face. "You never know... perhaps Sōma and Megumi would like having you around".

"Shut up!" Ikumi stammered, blushing and jumping from her seat and chasing Yuki around the table. Grinning, the smaller girl poked out her tongue at the meat expert as they both started laughing, lost in the merriment of the night.


	16. Chapter 15: Lashing Out

Chapter 15: Lashing Out 

A Conflicted Heart 

The moment Erina Nakiri had seen the photograph, sent by Alice, of Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro kissing. The god tongue had felt as if her entire body was drowning in an odd mixture of despair and annoyance.

'_He was supposed to be mine... to remove from Tōtsuk_i', she had silently fumed. For about fifteen seconds there had been silence as she, Hisako and Ryo had been slack jawed and staring at Ryo's phone. Shocked by Alice's discovery of this development.

Only when, Ryo uttered a loud expletive, was Erina jostled from her shocked state only to be enveloped by her friend; the ever present, faithful and diligent, Hisako. "Mistress Erina... I'm sorry you had to se this", her secretary stammered before attempting to snatch the phone from Ryo's hand, beginning a tussle. But then to the three persons horrified expressions, the swoosh and click sound made them realise that the photograph had just been forwarded...

"Who did you send that to!" Hisako demanded, but she was interrupted by Erina. "Bring that photo back right now!" The god tongue raged, "I want to destroy him myself!"

"Mistress Erina, that's not possible", Hisako responded, "it's been sent..."

"To the journalism club", Ryo murmured apologetically, "I only have the number due to some of its members interviewing me for the Autumn Elections". Words failed both girls as they took in Ryo's words, and the consequences of the journalism clubs soon to be receipt and publication of the photograph.

'_Yukihira_...' Erina's internal monologue failed her as she continued to try and comprehend her annoyance at failing to oust Sōma, but also despair at having him taken from her. "Why was Alice on the train?" She heard Hisako ask, jutting out her finger at the Danish boy. "I know that Alice sees Erina as a rival but surely as cousins... she wouldn't stoop to this level of taunting!"

For some reason, hearing that made Erina spin around and march over to her desk trying to distract herself with work from the whirlwind of bitterness threatening to erupt from her very soul.

"Mistress Alice was going to Morioka to see an English chef, Heston Blumenthal, who was visiting Japan and Russian molecular gastronomic chef Anatoly Komm. Who himself travelled from the Moscow to the Russian Far East to Japan". Ryo paused in his description upon seeing a Hisako's frown deepening into a full blown scowl. "She wanted to meet Blumenthal before he returned to Britain, and to see if she could get an internship at Komm's restaurant in Moscow. But she had also told me that she was looking for something to get back at you, for the words you spoke to her after her loss against Sōma".

Ryo's words didn't bring Erina much comfort, in fact she was sad, she had bitterly regretted her choice words to her cousin after the bento challenge of the Autumn Elections.

"Although", Ryo continued. "I don't think that she was expecting to see this, and I hadn't expected that it would affect her so much", Ryo added, running a hand through his hair. "Mistress Alice was annoyed back then but I know she still has fondness for you. This mistake is on me, I jumped when Hisako moved to my phone. And it caused the photo to send".

A rasped growl escaped Erina's throat as she overheard Hisako's corresponding argument, as well as Ryo's non committal grunt of "whatever". Quickly realising that her mind was too distracted to even consider school or Council work right now, Erina began to make her way towards her bedroom door. '_Perhaps sleep will help distract me_', she thought pleadingly.

To sleep away this '_annoying development_', felt like the only viable option right now but then she suddenly felt hands grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away out of the her office. "We can get their and force the journalism club with a Council Directive..." Hisako spoke.

However, with her growing annoyance and a sudden desire to be left alone, Erina yanked herself free from her friends grasp and shoved her back. "Get away from me!" The god tongue yelled, angrily and resentfully. "This is your fault... you failed during the Autumn Elections to defeat Akira, and now you have caused this to unbalance me!" Taking a breath, she the stomped forwards and grabbed her friend by the arm and slapped her across the face. "I want you gone! Your resignation should be by tomorrow morning. I don't work with failures!".

Erina didn't know why she was soo angry, or why she exploded with such ferocity at the one person whom she considered her best friend. It frightened her that she could be this callous and detached but her annoyance and despair towards Alice and Sōma, and envy towards Megumi, overcame her calm demeanour. So as a result, her anger and sadness was unleashed in one bolt to the heart of Hisako.

Meanwhile, Ryo simply watched unable to intervene: verbally or physically. Watching tears build in the rose haired girls eyes, and seeing the hurt and sting of rebuke was what struck Ryo the hardest, and the impetus that made him move forwards and stand directly in between the two girls.

"Leave her alone!" Ryo yelled, he hadn't even needed to put on his headband but he was incensed by Erina's actions and words. "Hisako's loyalty to you had always been steadfast and genuine. I already told you this was my fault, and still you blame her! If this is how you treat people that fall short of your perfections then she is better off without you. Mistress Erina".

Erina spun around, her nostrils flaring and pointed straight at Ryo and Hisako. "I said get out! You are both far beneath my culinary skill, and you always will be".

Returning to walking away, Erina stalked off into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Once inside her room, she dropped to her knees and began shaking, her nerves were all over the place and there was a dull ache in her heart. '_Apologise to Hisako..._' her inner voice screamed at her, 'its not her fault that you don't understand people!'

As suddenly as she thought that, the image of her father popped up in her head; muttering his words of encouragement and his culinary teachings to her.

"_Remember Erina, all food that I personally disprove of is nothing but animal fodder... Tōtsuki should be for the select few that understand this rule, not the plebeian slobs from lower culinary ranks. Your grandfather is wrong and a fool in thinking this way. The dregs of this world cannot understand nor will ever manage to create such marvellous delicious food. My word is gospel and with you by my side, we shall change the culinary world forever_".

Shivering, as his words spread through her, Erina dug her nails into her arms and bit her lip, trying to remember better times. '_Chef Saiba... me and Hisako playing amongst the cherry blossoms... her annoying rivalry with Yukihira..._' The last one only increased her anger and despair once more and made her scream out loud. "Damn him to hell! I do not respect or accept him!"

"Miss Erina", she heard Hisako speak from the other side of the door. "Please... I know I let you down, but talk to me..."

Erina desperately wanted to open the door and wrap her arms around her secretary and apologise, but instead her silence gave was telling. Moments later a folded piece of paper was pushed under the door, the word resignationwritten in black ink, slightly smudged by tears, was clearly visible.

"Please Erina... talk to me..." Hisako sobbed, trying to get an answer one last time, but still Erina could not find the strength to move past her conflicted feelings. Her heart thundered in her chest, the image of Sōma and Megumi flitting around her brain. 'Why am I so bitter!'

After twenty minutes of silence, Erina heard Hisako get to her feet and then leave the office. "I'm sorry mistress Erina..." and with that, Hisako, followed by Ryo, left the room closing the office door.

—  
[**_this chapter takes place between chapters 5 and 6_**]


	17. Chapter 16: Where do I go from Here?

Chapter 16: Where Do I Go from Here?

"Sōma Yukihira... w-w-why are you here?"

Sōma grimaced as he took in the form, frown and puffy red eyes of Hisako Arato as he climbed into the school black sedan car that was going to take them towards the first stage of the Stagiaire internships.

Sitting cross-legged in her seat, with her arms folded across her chest, Hisako looked as if she had just been slapped in the face with a wet fish. As much as he tried to get to know her better, Sōma continued to find himself given the cold shoulder by Erina Nakiri's secretary.

He wasn't offended by the rebukes to his offer of friendship, on the contrary her actions only increased his resolve to finally breakthrough to her that he wasn't what she believed. Or more appropriately, what Erina believed him to be. He was perfectly aware that the tenth seat of the council didn't like his cooking style and that he had come from a low status family eatery. They were probably the reasons why she held an intense dislike and disdain towards him. Or so he believed, and for some reason, Hisako was being bound to follow her friends example.

Sōma was at a loss to understand why Erina was soo hell bent towards having him expelled, as well as why she held all low ranked restaurants in disdain. Also, he could tell that his presence annoyed the God Tongue profusely. But for the sake of his culinary adventure, and his wish to take the top spot at Tōtsuki, he had banished that line of thought to the back burner of his mind. Choosing instead to concentrate on his cooking and progressing as far as possible through Tōtsuki to gain a seat on the Council of Ten.

However, whilst these goals remained strong and stable, since his loss at the Fall Selection and then subsequently realising his feelings for Megumi, he had gained an even more important goal.

He wanted to stay and graduate Tōtsuki alongside his girlfriend; and the rest of their friends. This new decision resulted in him being more restrained in food war situations: agreeing when he really wanted to participate or declining when he felt that the odds were too far stacked against him. Which could lead to him having it leave Tōtsuki. And Megumi.

Moreover, since finding out from Subaru Mimasaka, before the food war against Takumi, about Hisako's culinary style, Sōma had been greatly intrigued by the rose haired girl. Medicinal cooking certainly had certainly piqued his attention, and it was clear to all that Hisako possessed great skill. Of which he had tried many times to show his acknowledgment of, through smiles and positive words of encouragement but Sōma had still been unable to get her to change so much as smile or frown at him. At best Hisako Arato was a begrudging acquaintance, and at worst she was totally indifferent.

Also it as clear to Sōma that she was similar to Megumi, in regards to unconsciously holding themselves back due to their adoration of someone else. For Megumi it was her brother, Kenosuke, and for Hisako it was Erina. And the redhead boy was determined to help bring out both girls culinary potential.

Sitting down next to her in the back seats of the car, Sōma placed his rucksack in the well by his feet and looked at Hisako with a quizzical expression on his face. "I thought that was obvious _Miss secretary_", he responded to her shocked flustered question.

"I'm here for the Stagiaire, and as it turns out you're my assigned partner". The look he received back from Hisako was one of prolonged thoughtfulness to withering acceptance. "_Please ensure that your seatbelts are done up_", the driver exclaimed before he began to edge the car out of the main school car park and on to the main road towards downtown Tokyo.

"Hey...", Sōma asked Hisako, "do you know where we are being sent?" Usually Hisako was very good at ignoring the redhead boy but today she found that her mind was too preoccupied. Her loss to Akira Hayama, her subsequent resignation from Erina's side; the manner of which it occurred. Erina's angry outburst and her unanswered pleas for her to talk, were weighing heavily on her mind. It was taking all she could do to not break down in tears.

"Hello..." Sōma spoke waving his hand in front of her face, dragging her out from her sadness and into mild annoyance. "Could you please keep your hands out of my face! Sōma Yumihira!" She snapped. The car suddenly braked sending her and Sōma jolting forwards in their seats fortunately they were held back by their seat belts, but her bag fell from her lap and spilled open on the floor revealing its contents, among other things was a practice resignation letter, written on stamped Tōtsuki paper.

Leaning forwards and picking up the fallen items, Sōma caught sight of the letter but before he could try and pretend he hadn't, he heard the girl beside him burst into tears. Handing over the bag and its contents, the young man kept his expression neutral. "Hisako...", he began but found himself cut off by the girls short sharp interjection, before breaking into tears. "Don't you dare!" She yelled, "don't you dare pity me! I lost same as you in the Autumn Elections..."

Her outburst took him by surprise, '_Pity... Is that what she thinks I'm being to her_' he was shocked.

"Hisako... you and I, we aren't realy that close. And when ever we see each other it's usually with Erina around, but know this I have never pitied you", he replied firmly. "You are a really good chef... your medicinal cooking style is totally amazing! When I saw you cooking that Hard Shell Tortoise burger, I was blown away by your skills and how collected you were. You are incredible skilled". Sōma grinned as he spoke, trying to show his genuine respect for her cooking. "Seriously, you have to teach me some of your techniques!"

Hisako blinked, wiping away her tears on her jacket sleeve, and looked at the red haired boy before her in a new light. There was no trace of deceit in his words only a passion for food and a large amount of empathy towards her. "Hisako, I'm sorry about you having to leave Erina..." she lowered her head as soon as she realised he had seen the letter, and no doubt put it and her fall selection defeat together. Although she decided that it was best to not tell him that his new relationship was involved in the termination of her secretarial post.

"Did you talk to her? I know I'm not exactly Erina's favourite person, and I would never claim to speak for her but even I can see she wouldn't want her best friend to leave her".

Taking a deep breath, Hiasko looked up at Sōma and saw a soft kind smile on his face staring at her. Genuine kindness and a determination to try and help her. Renewed tears started falling down her face, at realising that the boy was nothing like the 'unsophisticated, ingrate brute' that she had taken him for. So without any regret she began to explain her feelings of shame and about letting Erina down and no longer feeling worthy of being by her side.

"It's just like Akira said", she cried. "Everything about me is 'second rate'. I say that I want to follow Erina and join the Council of Ten but my cooking lacks the ambition to back up my words", she wept. "I've gotten content in my place beside her and... I-I-I don't know how to move forwards. Erina told me that she doesn't work with failures... and she told me to leave".

Without realising it she leant her head down against Sōma's shoulder, continuing her tale. "All I ever wanted was to be with Erina, and now I'm nothing but a disgrace in her eyes..."

Hisako suddenly stopped as she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders, and a voice whisper into her ear. "You don't know how Erina feels", Sōma contrasted, "get through whatever this Stagiaire internship turns out to be and then go talk to her. Prove that you are still capable of moving forwards". Suddenly Sōma broke off the hug and picked up his rucksack. "Here I promised Erina that I would somehow get to her the latest copies of a certain manga, and my girlfriend happens to read the same. So if I give them to you, then tat give you an excuse to go and see her".

Taking a paper bag from his rucksack he handing them over to the rose haired girl, smiling as he noticed tears of happiness spilling down her face. Seeing the light returning to her face, a look of renewed conviction, was felt so right.

"I-I-I thank you... Sōma", Hisako exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in tearful happy exuberance. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating, and acting around you", she spoke hugging the manga close to her chest. The keys to once again getting close to Erina. "It's okay, miss secretary", he japed making her elbow him, laughing as she did.

"You know what Sōma", she whispered, "I'm kinda jealous of Megumi right now... but I know a strong relationship when I see one. So I'll be happy with just this". Leaning forwards she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, laughing as she noticed a blush spread across his surprised face.

"Thank you, Sōma. You're a real friend".

—-

[_Stagiaire starts next_]

**R.I.P Dame Vera Lynn**


	18. Chapter 17: Stagiaire One - Day One

Chapter 17: Stagiaire One - Day One

Western Cuisine Mitamura

**_Yōshoku no Mitamura._**

The name of their assigned restaurant internship was written on the awning above the entranceway, as the car dropped them off. "_You'll be here for one week_", the driver told them, "_and remember you'll only pass if you leave a visible mark on the establishment. And then you'll move on to the individual internship. Good luck_".

No sooner than the driver had finished speaking, the window was wound back up and the the car drove off leaving Sōma and Hisako standing outside the restaurant, clutching their rucksacks looking bewildered and curious.

"I suppose we should venture inside and find out what sort of place this is", Sōma exclaimed tiredly. "But judging from the name, it's obvious that they specialise in western cuisine". Smiling fondly, Hisako nodded her head and slowly pushed open the doors. "Erm hello, anyone here..." she spoke before she and Sōma had to jump out of the way to avoid being flattened by a large crowd of people emerging from the restaurant huffing in both frustration and annoyance.

_"I can't wait this long, I have a train to catch!"_

_"Some people have no time management skills!"_

_"Such a waste of time!"_

_"It looked really appealing too"._

Frowning at the grim realisation of what the restaurant was going to be like, Sōma stepped into the restaurant. Trying to complete meals for paying costumers, who were also waiting upon train timetables was always going to be a tall order. He was about to point this out to Hisako but stopped when he saw her fix her gaze upon a middle aged brown haired man dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and man apron, bowing to the exiting customers.

"I'm sorry... so very sorry. Please come by again", the man spoke leaning over slightly with his hands clasped in front of him. As the last person left the doorway, the man then looked towards the two teenagers in chefs apparel standing before him holding rucksacks. Then a sudden and unexpected joyful shout erupted from the man's mouth as he realised whom these two were, and why they were here.

"They actually agreed! Tōtsuki Academy actually sent students here to my restaurant! This is huge! We're gonna be so popular now!"

Sōma and Hisako barely had time to react as they were suddenly swarmed by the six restaurant staff, including the owner, welcoming them into the restaurant. Warmly and eager for some extra help, as well as looking forwards to the chance to witness and learn the techniques from such a famous culinary school.

"Please", the restaurant owner stated, moving forwards through his staff. "My name is Mitamura, and I'm the head chef and proprietor. I'm truly grateful for your choosing here for your internships". Hisako smiled as she brushed a few stands of her rose coloured hair out of her eyes, and returned a bow of gratitude to the host restaurant owner and his staff. Noticing that Sōma hadn't followed her example, she elbowed him in the leg and gestured him to bow, which he did. Promptly.

Mitamura and his staff chuckled at the two youngsters polite awkwardness. "Please there is no need for you to be so formal. We are just so honoured to host two brilliant students of Tōtsuki". Hisako stood tall again, and re-straightened her apron over her blouse and trousers before introducing herself and Sōma. "I am Hisako Arato, and this is Sōma Yukihira. We look forward to helping you as much as possible and learning as from our experiences here".

Bounding forwards, the staff; made up of two women, Mitamura himself and three other men began shaking the students hands.

"I'm the deputy head chef, Shizuno", a middle aged grey haired man wearing a white shirt and black trousers with a green sash around his waist spoke as he shook the two Tōtsuki students hands in a polite greeting. "Mitamura, as he already stated, is our Head Chef but he flitters between the kitchen and front of house".

Shizuno then gestured to a tall brunette woman with a blue streak in her hair, to his left. "This is sous chef Mira Kawasaki", Mira also bowed her head also showing a polite greeting.

It was then that Hisako became aware of a youngish purple haired teenage boy in chefs attire staring at her from behind chef Kawasaki, his eyes were wide and a blush adorned his cheeks. "And this young _scallywag_", Shizuno spoke grabbing the boy and pulling him out from behind the sous chef. "Is our resident apprentice chef-de-partie, Renzō Mani. He may be young but he is a great up and coming chef".

Before either Sōma or Hisako could properly meet the kitchen staff, the restaurant doors swung open again another large throng of customers flooded in. "Here we go again", Renzō muttered, as he allowed himself one last look towards Hisako, and then quickly followed his two older chefs into the kitchen. Leaving Mister Mitamura and the two other adult waiting staff to dart towards the new customers, seeing them to tables.

Turning her head towards Sōma, Hisako frowned at the way Mitamura and the two women waiters appeared to be overwhelmed. "You see it too..." Sōma responded, "they seriously need to rethink how many customers that they can sensibly manage at any given time". Hisako nodded her head, before she and Sōma quickly made their way over the bar counter and pacing their rucksacks in the under storage. Then after putting on aprons, with the restaurants name written across them, they both moved to join daily service.

"Hey, Sōma and Hisako", one of the waitresses called out, "could you two handle tables 4 through 8? It would help us divide up tables between us all". Responding with their affirmations, the two students moved off to them first of their customers. '_Stay cool'_, the redheaded boy murmured to himself as he approached a young family.

"Hello, welcome to restaurant Mitamura..." he asked smiling, " Are your ready to order?" Sōma resisted the urge to chuckle at the exhaustion on the parents faces. "Thank you", the father replied, smiling tiredly. "Could we have two kids meals and today's special for two adults, please".

Nodding his head as he wrote down the order, Sōma smiled before he moved off towards the service window, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the other two waitresses were noticeable less flustered than they had been, when he and Hisako Ahmad arrived. Tearing off the order slip from the notebook the redhead boy hung the paper slip in the lineup of new orders before ringing a bell on the counter top, alerting Mira and Shizuno to the new order request.

Sōma watched in amazement as Shizuno appeared and placed two plates and one bowl of soup on the counter. "Sōma, take these to table 6", Shizuno remarked. "One mackerel burger, one tomato and burdock soup and one lentil and spinach curry". Nodding his head, Sōma piled up the tray of food and moved towards the appropriate table. "_Keep calm and carry on_", he murmured as he passed a slightly red faced Hisako.

After nine hours of front of house work, in which they served food to nearly one hundred customers, arriving at or departing from the nearby railway station, mister Mitamura closed the restaurant for the day. "Well done everyone! And thank you to our visiting Tōtsuki interns for lending a hand during service". Mitamura exclaimed, as his staff cheered behind him.

Hisako smiled as she let the cheers of thanks, from their temporary co-workers, wash over her. However, the frown on Sōma's face drew her back to the point that she had noted beforehand. 'Time management'. Holding up her hand, and walking over to Sōma, she began to address mister Mitamura with a single straight or the point question.

"_What kind of restaurant do you want Mitamura's to be?_"

Silence filled the room as all the staff questioned the meaning of the boys query. "Me and Sōma can tell that you all love working here, and even though we have just started interning here, we can see that the weight and responsibilities upon you all for so many customers is too much for you all", the girl continued.

"Which is why..." Sōma interjected. "We think that you need to limit the number of customers you choose to serve. At the moment most the customers that visit Mitamura's come from the railway, as either long distance passengers or Tokyo commuters", he continued.

"You simply don't have the time to cook for all these customers", Hisako weighed in. Trying to ease the discomfort that Sōma's words might have induced. "Trying to cook within the time tables of the bullet trains arrivals and departure is nearly impossible".

"So we suggest you change from open service to by reservation only", both Sōma and Hisako proposed.


	19. Chapter 18: Stagiaire One - Day 2

Chapter 18: Stagiaire One - Day 2 

Reorganising the Ship

**_Yōshoku no Mitamura_**

The second day of the internship started much the same as the first. After, an about an hour of staff talks, Sōma and Hisako both relented to the staff's wish to have one more day of service as usual, to see if they could get meals out to all their customers before becoming antsy about time keeping. The front of house staff were slightly better than they had been on day one but that was mainly down to Sōma and Hisako's assistance. Yet, even with two Tōtsuki students helping, the restaurant still couldn't pre-empt any form of customer exasperation about being kept waiting.

Moreover, the staff's attempts at self improvement came up severely wanting and between being completely swamped by orders and mounting time pressures to have them prepared by, Mitamura and Shizuno finally accepted that they were out of their depth. So it was with a heavy heart and steely resolve, that the chef restauranteur agreed to switch from an open house style of service to by reservation only.

"The restaurant has been here for two generations of my family..." Mitamura sighed, gazing wistfully towards a photo hanging over the bar, alongside the health and standards certificate. "My grandfather built this restaurant... then my father took it over from him and as much as I want to continue their legacy. I-I know that chefs Hisako and Sōma are right in their suggestion of changing the format of service".

Comfortingly, two waiting staff approached Mitamura and placed their hands on his shoulders in a show of solidarity as well as acceptance of his decision. A brunette female with striking hazel coloured eyes named Rhea, and a tall blonde haired and moustachioed male named Taiju. Both waiters stood next Mitamura sharing in his stoicism and resolve.

Walking over to the doors the deputy head chef, Shizuno, flipped over the open sign to closed before returning to his bosses side. "So... how do we actually go about changing to by reservation?" Sous chef Kawasaki asked, voicing the rooms shared unspoken nervousness. The question immediately sparked a series of differing answers from the other staff members varying from: telephoning all their regulars in turn and telling them of the new service to printing new flyers and dropping them in the post boxes of all the street houses in the immediate area.

However, as everyone was worrying and overthinking about how to get the word out to the residency of this particular Tokyo district, about the new service regimen, Hisako sighed face palming. Turning around she walked over to the bar area she took out a piece of stiff white card, black ink and wrote, in a simple but stylish calligraphy:

_'By Reservation Only'._

She then moved over towards the entrance doors and placed the card on the inside windowsill. "Ahem", she coughed loudly, getting the rooms attention. "I believe that this is all you need", she stated pointing to her sign in the doorway. "This is all you need for now but I would suggest making and mailing out leaflets and menus to homes nearby. As well as updating or creating a website for Mitamura's".

"Hey way to go, Hisako!" Sōma exclaimed grinning and giving his fellow student the thumbs up, before handing mister Mitamura one of the shop menus that was covered in hand written annotations. "I believe that a little whittling down of the cramped menu could help ease confusion, and reinvigorate interest in the restaurant".

Once again the chef owner regarded the menu annotations with a great amount of trepidation and unease before Shizuno spoke up. "We could discontinue the meals that rarely get ordered", he announced. "And it would be nice to see what Tōtsuki students can do", Mira stated.

"I don't know if I can do that", Mitamura uttered despondently. "Some of these recipes have been on the menu since my grandfathers time. They're part of the history and image of the restaurant..." Sitting down on one of the dining chairs, the head chef bemoaned his decision to change to reservation only. "I know this is necessary but.. but it still hurts to turn away from what the original items that made this restaurant know to the district and wider afield".

Walking forwards, Sōma knelt down before Mitamura and looked up into the man's weary eyes. "Mister Mitamura", the redhead spoke plainly. "I understand your wish to preserve sentimental recipes upon the menu, really I do. The restaurant my father and I run have many recipes that mean a great deal to us both".

Pointing to the Yukihira logo on his shirt, which was underneath his Mitamura apron, Sōma showed his understanding of the head chefs quandary. "Many of the recipes my father and I have on our menu are from back when my mother was still alive..." His voice cracked momentarily. "But we knew that we can't have a menu that is either too cramped or too familiar to those who come by. Variety is good, it allows a restaurant to grow and change".

Looking upon the face of the redhead boy, who had spoken so freely about the sentimentality of certain menu items, Mitamura felt himself smile. "You're right chef Yukihira", he stated pushing himself to his feet. "I know that this restaurant is great, I just need to show our customers that too! And it starts with a new menu and a revamped interior makeup!"

Before Hisako could even get a word in edgewise, Sōma bolted towards the kitchen with such a joyful grin on his face that it practically made everyone else chuckle. "I'll be in the kitchen thinking up some new ideas", the boy spoke. "Be prepared for Yukihira style food!"

"Wait for me!" Renzō suddenly piped up. "Can I shadow you in the kitchen... chef Yukihira? You'll probably need assistance?"

Sōma was momentarily surprised by the fellow boys request, as were the amazed looks being worn by the deputy, sous and head chefs. Yet. upon seeing the two boys grinning faces, as they fist-bumped, the three adults realised that Renzō was excited and eager to learn and watch Sōma, a student of Tōtsuki, cook. This was a teaching and learning moment, and Sōma was someone whom Renzō has latched onto as a spring board for sharpening and advancing his own culinary skills off.

"Sure thing Renzō", Sōma grinned. "You can be my apprentice rival". The scowl on Renzō's face as he brushed his purple hair out of his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at the redhead boy was priceless. However, it was clear that he wasn't annoyed, such an impish petulant grin that was also friendly was funny to behold.

"Oh you're so gonna regret that!" Renzō smirked. "This is a cook off!"

"Honestly", Hisako interjected. "You do realise that we're supposed to be helping the restaurant improve clientele satisfaction and revenue intake". The look on both Sōma and Renzō's faces fell into combined realisation and disappointment. "Fine..." she sighed, realising that at this point she was just talking to herself, if the two boys' returning smiles were anything to go by. "But at least make some appropriate replacements for the new menu!" She yelled as the two energetic boys bolted into the kitchen.

"Well that was strange", Mitamura spoke, as Shizuno nodded along. "Renzō is normally so quiet and well mannered", the chef owner stated tubing his chin. "For him to be this forward", Mira mused, "means that he sees Sōma as a teacher of sorts" she chuckled before nudging Hisako in the side. "You, _of course_, see him as _more_ than that don't you?"

"I-I-I do not! Sōma is just a friend", Hisako stammered back, trying to rebuke the tease.

Unfortunately, she ended up being outed by the mixture of exasperation and fondness in her voice. "And besides he-he has a girlfriend..."

The sous chef was about to continue her teasing, when suddenly the sound of sizzling oil and the smell of spices and frying meat struck the nostrils of all gathered. "Oh god that smells soo-ooo good", Taiju and Rhea exclaimed, drooling before whisking off for the kitchen to observe the cooking within. They were soon followed by Shizuno and Mira chuckling as they watched their colleagues drooling at the aromas coming from the stove top pans and salamander grills. Left alone, both Mitamura and Hisako sighed in bemused fascination.

Inside the kitchen, the student and the apprentice chef-de-partie were engaged in a quasi cook off and testing new restaurant recipes. "Let them be", Mitamura chuckled. "Renzō has never looked as happy as he does now. And I'm sure they will create some amazing dishes that can be used as new menu items". Making their way toward the service window, to act as judges, Hisako and Mitamura could smell the aroma of grilled spiced lamb and salt baked mutton.

Sighing to herself, Hisako was reminded of Alice and Ryo's frequent cooking battles against one another and how their skills would increase because of them. "I suppose I can let the children play for now", she grinned. "Ha!" Mitamura guffawed, "I can see that".


	20. Chapter 19: Stagiaire One - Day Three

Chapter 19: Stagiaire One - Day 3

Successfully Managed 

_**Yōshoku no Mitamura**_

Frenzied but determined.

That was how Hisako could describe the atmosphere within Mitamura's. As soon as the the staff had arrived for work, they had all gone into mass preparation for the day ahead. Tables were set and labelled for their newly reserved customers, it had taken no time at all for word to get out about Mitamura's new customer arrangement. And judging by the number of booking calls they were receiving, the news was incredible popular with loyal customers who felt wanted to eat a meal in peace. Without the large numbers of commuters and other train users clogging up restaurant at all hours.

Around the room, in the four corners of the restaurant, were placed large vases filled with colourful flowers and decorative foliage. Also, the tables were rearranged so that a run of four person tables could be placed in the middle of the room, to accommodate more customers. Atop each table were western cutlery and chopsticks, if a customers wanted to use them instead, also were the new revamped Menu's. On which were several new items created by Sōma and Renzō.

Just inside the entrance way were five painted wooden screens partitioning the main dining area from the doorway. The purpose of the screens was to offer up a sense of privacy between the customers already eating, and those arriving and leaving, with the added benefit of protecting against draughts.

Upon the wooden screens were reproductions of western art: Still lives by Paul Cézanne, portraits and pastel drawings by Edgar Degas, pop art by Roy Lichtenstein, abstracta by Gerhart Richter and Anselm Kiefer and some modern iPad landscapes by David Hockney. And finally, to ground the restaurant as Japanese, were two woodblock prints: one of Samurai warriors by Utagawa Kuniyoshi, and the other was a print of two carp with a flowering waterlily by Ohara Koson.

Immediately, within hours of open hours they were inundated with booked customers, that the staff of Mitamura's hadn't seen or catered for in ages. Proving that the new reservation only service was a big hit with regular customers and those long time favourites. "Wow! This is amazingly unexpected", Mitamura stammered, staring at full house restaurant at the moment, all tables full with beaming and very satisfied customers.

"It's simple", Sōma responded, "by reservation only will help you regulate and control the number of customers that you want to serve at any given time. Also, as you have already seen, you'll probably see a marked increase in many old and loyal faces returning to you because they now find they are guaranteed a table".

With a huge teary-eyed beaming smile on his face, Mister Mitamura held a portrait of his father and grandfather close to his chest, hugging it protectively. Whilst murmuring, to no one in particular. "I will continue our family restaurant, and my precious staff; my friends, shall be with me every step of the way".

Sōma simply patted the man's shoulder before he was called back to the kitchen serving window, to deliver another complete meal to waiting customers. "Hey, Renzō", he called back towards the young chef-de-partie. "Can you put some more of the jus aux poivre into a small bowl for table 12 please? They're asking for more".

The smaller boy nodded his head, grinning. "My dish is beating yours Sōma!" He spoke victoriously before turning back into the kitchen to fulfil table 12's wish. When he returned he saw Sōma frowning at him, "you just wait and see Renzō! My dish will out order yours". Walking off carrying two plates of poached Haddock and with curried potatoes and cauliflower, Sōma didn't see the grin of the younger boys face. And neither Renzō see Sōma's joyful expression for him being recognised by paying customers.

Mentally stashing Renzō's food idea away inside his mind for further experimentation when he returned to Tōtsuki, he smiled as he presented the food with added sauce back to the three people sat at table twelve. He was just passing Hisako, on his way back to the kitchen, when he saw the other female waiter; Rhea, helping an elderly couple over towards a window table. Watching Rhea's broad smile towards them made him realise that the elderly man and woman must be regulars to restaurant, and seeing Mitamura hurry over to them confirmed that theory.

"It's good to see you again, Toruń and Maya", Mitamura smiled, bowing to the man and woman before placing some menus before them. "It's been so long since we've seen you. As usual it will be a pleasure to cook for you two". It didn't retake the couple long for them order food, they ordered Spaghetti Napolitan. "I see you have new staff, Mitamura", Toruń spoke gesturing towards Sōma and Hisako. Beaming wildly, the head chef barrelled head long into a conversation about playing host to two Tōtsuki students.

"They've been absolutely brilliant!" The chef owner gushed proudly. "If it weren't for them, Mitamura's would still be severely struggling..."

He was cut off from speaking by Maya who exclaimed, "you have Tōtsuki students here? Oh could we try something they cook for us?"

Mitamura smilled as he waved towards Sōma, bringing him over. Moreover, as it turned out due to Maya's ask, all the other customers in dining room were now aware, and shocked to hear that two students of such a legendary culinary school were present in the room. And so Sōma and Hisako were requested to cook for the remaining tables that hadn't received food yet. Sōma would cook for Maya and Toruń and Hisako would cook for a smartly dressed man sitting at a centre table.

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, peering in through the window was a black suited and sunglasses wearing woman scribbling notes down on a clipboard, whilst engaged in a hands free phone call.

_"That's right Director... Sōma Yukihira and Hisako Arato have successfully made an impact on their assigned restaurant, and are about to partake in cooking daily service"._

After ten minutes of outside observation, the woman then moved forwards and pushed open the restaurant doors. _"Keep well back and remain unnoticed"_, the voice of Senzaemon Nakiri spoke in her ear. Nodding her head at Mitamura, so he was aware of her position and role, the woman began to take notes about the two students roles.

Inside the kitchen, Hisako was busy. Between pan frying octopus tentacles in butter and rosemary, checking her dauphinoise potatoes and white miso sauce, she really did have her work cut out for her. She had help of course, in the form of Renzō; who was a huge help to her. Whenever she didn't catch him subtly staring at her with his big round brown eyes, filled with adoration.

On the other hand, Sōma was busy making the Naporitan. Heating some oil in a wide frying pan, the red haired boy began by frying onions and garlic until they become aromatic, before adding the mushrooms and chopped tomatoes. "You sure know what you're doing", Shizuno uttered. "It looks like second nature to you Sōma", Mira murmured, absentmindedly. To which Sōma grinned, "Toruń and Maya will love it".

A sudden sizzling was heard, followed by the smell of salty rich pancetta, as Sōma added such to the tomato and mushroom sauce. Then, to everyone's surprise the boy reached over to his side and grabbed a small bottle of Tabasco. "For additional flavour", he smiled before pouring a few drops of sauce into the pan.

Looking as if he wanted to object, Shizuno was stopped from doing so by Hisako's words. "Sōma may be an unorthodox chef... but his culinary skills and flavour profiles are incredible. So if he has decided to use Tabasco sauce then trust in his judgment".

With nerves allayed, Shizuno; and Mira, returned to watching Sōma plate up the cooked spaghetti and then spoon the hot and spicy tomato, mushroom and bacon sauce on. Finally, he chopped a few basil leaves and sprinkled them over the top of the food before carrying the food over to the two waiting customers. Hisako couldn't help but smile as she too moved from the kitchen carrying plates of octopus, dauphinois potatoes and white miso sauce to another table, where a suited orange haired man sat awaiting his meal, reading a newspaper.

Placing the plates down in front of their respective customers, Sōma and Hisako beamed with happiness as the aroma of their prepared food reached the diners olfactory receptors. Which soon turned those expressions into transcendent joy as soon as taste was thrown into the mix.

"Soo delicious..." the Maya cooed. Whilst Toruń shook Sōma's hand and began wolfing down his food in sheer ecstasy. Meanwhile, the spectacled ginger haired man, who was a writer and served by Hisako, had a huge grin adoring his face. "I've got it... my '_Proust_' moment of inspiration! I know what my next book is too be about". Looking up at Hisako, the man took her hand in his and asked; "do you think I could use you as inspiration for my next book. My adorable Sweet Osmanthus".

Blushing, Hisako had no idea what to say or do in the moment. All she could do was absentmindedly nod her head and pray that Sōma would keep this to himself, the last thing she wanted was for Erina to find out about her inadvertently being an inspiration to a book.

From over by her secluded spot, the female Tōtsuki observer began frantically scribbling down descriptions of aroma, work ethic, positive attitudes with other staff and the overall relationship with staff and clientele. Then putting down her pen, she strode past the partition screens and approached Sōma and Hisako, who paled upon seeing the Tōtsuki school emblem on her blazer.

"Well done mister Yukihira, you too Miss Arato, you have both passed the first stagiaire. Tomorrow you shall be split up and taken over to the second, individual, internships. The overall objective their remains the same as is was here: to leave an indelible mark on the establishment".

With her piece said, the women turned around and left the Yōshoku no Mitamura, leaving the boy and girl to high-five each other in joyous celebration.

"Congratulations Hisako! We've done it", Sōma grinned joyfully. "Yeah... we have", the rose haired girl grinned, pulling the boy into a hug, and trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart.


	21. Chapter 20: Breaking the Ice

Chapter 20: Breaking the Ice 

Erina and Megumi 

The moment she saw the twin pigtailed blue haired girl sitting in the car, Erina went white.

She had specifically asked that she serve her stagiaire at some high end restaurant, and to an extent that came true, she was working at a top class french inspired restaurant. Unfortunately, her second ask: to be alone, was pointedly ignored, and to rub salt in her wounds her parter happened to be her. _Megumi Tadokoro_.

Memories of her outburst at Hisako, Ryo's angry rebuttal and her inability to speak played in her mind as she sat in silence trying to ignore, or as best she could, the girl opposite. It wasn't as if she truly hated her, Megumi certainly didn't deserve the cold shoulder that she was getting, it was just that everyone at Tōtsuki now knew that Megumi was now dating Sōma Yukihira. And that irked Erina greatly, although she still had no idea why it bothered her so much.

Such a terrible feeling within her, and without her faithful Hisako to act as sounding board, for her to rant off of, she was alone with her brooding negativity.

Noticing that the girl was shaking slightly, and had a lost look in her eyes, Erina involuntarily leant forwards and patted her arm. "Y-You shouldn't be so nervous. After all, we both got through the training camp and you got into the autumn elections, so the stagiaire should be easy for us". Her attempt at small talk failed to cheer up the other girl, but it did bring her into a sort of talkative mood.

"Erm... Erina", Megumi asked shyly. "Where are we going for the stagiaire?" Duly noting the question, Erina turned her attention back to the girl. "As far as I am aware", the God Tongue stated. "We are heading to a high profile Japanese-French restaurant called Excellence. Where we will be expected to add something of value to the already brilliant system".

Flicking a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes, Erina noticed a shimmer of sliver around Megumi's neck; a silver chain from which hung a heart shaped pendant. '_Is that from him?_' She mused, not daring to vocalise her thoughts, fearful of loosing her composure, and ranting to the blue haired girl in the same manner that had driven Hisako away.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by the sous chef; a mixed race women named June Rin who led them into the kitchen to meet with the head chef and restaurant owner: Chef Kasayama. Tall imposing and with a short but thick black beard, Kasayama towered over both girls, blatantly, trying to make them cower before his status as a chef owner. However, as imposed as Megumi was by him, Erina simply stood her ground and glared right back at him.

"You!" Kasayama pointed at Megumi. "You're interning at my restaurant so I get to decide what you do. So go wash the dishes. Stat!" Not wanting to be shouted at anymore the blue haired girl fled towards the sinks, and the mountain of washing up. Erina on the other hand, out right rejected all of the man's instructions, choosing to '_assign herself_' the task of taste tester. Modifying all dishes that were ready to go to the diners, infuriating chef Kasayama.

From her spot at the back of the kitchen, Megumi watched as Erina slowly took control of the cooking process of all courses: starters, mains and desserts.

_"Miss Erina..."_

_"Mistress, could you please check this?"_

_"Service please"._

_"It's ready for your inspection mistress"._

_"How is it Miss Erina? Does it require adjustment?"_

The voices all reached her ears but they meant very little to her, especially as she was currently unable to do much to fulfil the assignment brief due to her current position. '_Sōma would be out their challenging the head chef_', Megumi thought, fondly. She knew that wherever her boyfriend was he was, no doubt, going to be either annoying the staff or annoying his stagiaire partner.

Still, she knew that he would pass, that only left her to somehow pass too and then return to Polar Star with him and their friends. And that brought her mind back to where she was. Megumi was the kind of girl who never liked ruffling feathers of anyone, and so she never sought out conflict or inadvertently creating conflict but since meeting Sōma, he had the effect of making her more bold in her culinary skills. Which was why being stuck at sink duty irked her chefs pride.

She had tried several times to talk to the head chef about moving away to another station but due to Erina's successes, the head chef was in a foul mood and promptly screamed at her to get back to sink duty. And so frightened and uncomfortable, she scuttled back to sink duty. _'I have to leave a visible mark on the restaurant. But how... do I do that stuck washing plates?'_

Without a clear idea on what to do, she returned, dejected, to washing up plates.

Over in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by dozens of chefs was Erina was carrying the weight of being the '_usurper_' head chef. She was trying to avoid looking at Megumi but every time she saw the girl try to talk to Chef Kasayama, and be subsequently yelled at, she felt a need to stand up for her.

Yet, at the same time the voice inside her head screamed,_ 'don't! She took him away from you!'_ She hated herself for not being strong enough to approach and stand up for her fellow stagiaire partner but all these confusing emotions swirling around and constructing her heart, were frowning out her will to help. So instead she pretended to be busy and not see whenever Megumi approached Kasayama, and be subsequently screamed at for implied '_insubordination_'.

"Your menu needs to vary", Erina scoffed as as she sauntered over to Kasayama. "Many times I have seen the same orders over and over again. You may have a reputation, which is leading you to perhaps one day obtaining a Michelin Star but you lack originality".

Head Chef Kasayama bit his tongue to prevent himself from unleashing a foul torrent of vile abuse at this impertinent girl but he knew that if he did his career would be dead. Erina Nakiri, the God Tongue, was one of ten people who instilled fear and respect in all chefs.

"Miss Erina", turning her head slightly, she saw another chef holding out a plate for her to inspect before it went out to its intended eater.

As she was giving a few words of improvement, she saw a look of silent thoughtfulness on Megumi's face as she stared at the plates stacked high beside her. A thought struck her.

_'How has she remained hidden for so long? She got into the autumn elections for christ's sake'._

Another plate was thrust into her line of sight by the growing number of bowing chef but before she could indulge in judgement or constructive criticism, a loud _slap_ and a whimper echoed around the kitchen. Followed by a _crash_ of metal falling to the floor.

Spinning around on the balls of her feet, her eyes widened as she saw the enraged head chef standing over Megumi, who was on the floor and now sporting a large red gash on her cheek. A stunned silence filled the air as no one dared speak. And then...

"You don't get to decide how much sauce a customer gets with their food! I'm the chef, not you girl!" Kasayama spat angrily, shaking with fury. "You're just a student! Nothing more, nothing less. So don't get the impression that you can change anything..." he was suddenly stopped from his tirade by a waiter tapping him on the shoulder. Turning his angry eyes towards the waiter, he growled, "What!"

"I'm sorry head chef... but a customer is asking for more sauce". The moment he heard that sentence, and realising that he had been humiliated by the second of his interns, mister Kasayama stormed out of the kitchen swearing and screaming to the high heavens. As well as cursing his misfortune.

Despite the pain in her right cheek, and the spots of blood that had now adorned her chefs whites, Megumi tried to hold strong and not cry. The old her would have most certainly cried but the new more confident and self assured refused to allow tears to fall from her eyes.

However, as she found herself being pulled to her feet and the being directed to a seat by the main counter whereupon a waiter handed her a soft drink of calming dandelion and burdock, whilst a medical officer cleaned and plastered her cheek, she felt her walls break and tears descend. Streaking down her face, and bringing one by one of the kitchen and wait staff over it her and kneel down before her comfortingly, her anguish was palpable.

From her spot, Erina abandoned her inner turmoils and flung herself forwards wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "It's going to be okay, Megumi", she whispered, "I'm going to report chef Kasayama to the Tōtsuki stagiaire committee who will then pass the report onto the relevant disciplinary organisation".

Through tears, Megumi was stunned by Erina's kindness and genuine concern. "Thank you Erina... for your kindness. I'm sure Sōma will want to thank you as well".

Shuddering at hearing that name, Erina accepted the gratitude and continued to hold Megumi whilst she cried. "I-I-I guess this means we're kind of friends now", she murmured. Megumi looked up and blinked in surprise, and a small happy smile danced across her face as a result. "I'd be happy to call you my friend, Erina Nakiri. And so will Sōma".


	22. Chapter 21: Stagiaire Two - Day Four

Chapter 21: Stagiaire Two: Day Four

The Legume Magician

'**_Shino's Tokyo_**'.

Upon realising where he was, Sōma thanked the Shinto for allowing him the opportunity to learn and work in an environment of such a high ranked Tōtsuki alumni.

"Chef Kojirō Shinomiya!" Sōma grinned as he set foot inside the smallish restaurant and immediately saw the smirking face of the man he had challenged at the 'examination from hell'.

"I'm so glad you picked me to intern here at your restaurant", the redhead boy exclaimed, completely missing the annoyed glare being sent his way by Kojirō's Head Chef.

"Hey there Sōma", Chef Kojirō replied. "When I told Tōtsuki that I would accept a stagiaire student, I did not think that they would send you". Jokingly, the older chef slapped Sōma on the back before introducing him to the three other people in the room: two women, one black haired and the other teal. Also standing amongst them was a tall blonde haired man.

"These fine people are the only staff that decided to come back to Japan with me. My sous chef in Paris, now head chef here in Tokyo, Abel Blondin". Kojirō gestured towards the blonde haired man, before moving towards the two women. "This is Gao Wei, she is the service manger for the next couple of days. And lastly, this is Lucie Hugo, she is the meat chef".

Before Sōma could begin to properly introduce himself, a set of chef's whites was thrown at him followed by an order. "Go get changed", Kojirō uttered, "and then you can help us begin to set this little branch restaurant up for our soft opening".

"Oui, chef", Sōma exclaimed hurrying off towards the back to change into his chefs attire, once again, completely missing the stunned expression from Abel. When he reemerged, dressed in his chef's whites, Sōma was immediately put to work assisting with the interior setup of the dining room. Up a ladder, and screwing in light bulbs was not something he had expected to do, but Sōma refused to let his chance of learning from a former council of ten Tōtsuki alumni go by the wayside.

"Hey kid", head chef Abel called over to him, "once you're done with the lighting, you can go help Lucie prep the vegetables and stocks for tonight".

Sighing, the redhead nodded his head in recognition in the direction of chef Abel. "Yes chef", he responded. As he continued his job, he couldn't help but think about where his friends were... they were all no doubt enduring roughly the same amount of work that he was. Albeit, in different areas of areas of the public sector with connections to Tōtsuki academy.

Sending up a silent prayer for them all, and an extra special one for Megumi, Sōma retuned his focus to being as much help as possible for Chef Kojirō.

_'I will not loose anymore...' he mused, 'I will learn all I can from master Shinomiya, and then take the first seat of the Council of Ten!'_

After affixing the last bulb into the final handing light fitting, Sōma descended the ladder and made his way towards the kitchen but he was interrupted from by the voice of Gao Wei. "Hey, Sōma..." turning his head he saw the dark haired woman was busy setting the tables with tablecloths, crockery, an assortment of varying eating utensils and wine glasses. "Before you go and assist Lucie in the kitchen, could you help me set the rest of the tables?"

As it turned out, setting tables was more complicated than he had first imagined. First there was an underlining of cloth put down first in an irregular way. The underlining was laid so that instead of an equal amount of overhang on the four table sides, there was instead a triangle of cloth hanging downwards on the two longest side of the table. Then the final tablecloth was then laid on top, in the regular rectangular fashion both cloths were held in place by metal clips fastened to the four table sides.

"Very good", Wei praised, observing Sōma from across the room from where she was setting her own table. "Although, try to keep a sense of uniformity with each set table. Here watch me".

Placing the last clip on his table, Sōma looked up and towards Wei who began to layout another table. _Underlining... check, tablecloth... check_. Two sets of each cutlery: a knife and fork for staters and main meals set on the left and right of the rolled up napkin, set inside a stainless steel napkin ring.

On the surface, Wei seemed to possess a work ethic that combined effortlessness with an ironclad resolve but from watching this woman for mere minutes, Sōma saw there was something more to Wei's personality. There was a fire burning within her eyes, not anything malicious but he could tell that the woman had something to prove within Shino's '_Tokyo Branch'_ restaurant.

"Thank you Wei, I didn't know how complex front of house duties could be. I have learnt a lot from you", Sōma stated bowing to the woman not noticing the flushed embarrassment on her face as she took in his words. "Y-Y-you make me sound like an old woman teaching primary school children..." she stammered in response. "Now hurry off with you. Lucie will be waiting, and time is of the essence until the Soft Opening is upon us".

Leaving the dining area to be finished by Abel and Wei, Sōma walked into the kitchen pushing open the double doors as he did so. "_And where have you been?_" The stern voice of Chef Kojirō asked. "Wei asked me to help her set the rest of the tables", the boy replied, sweating slightly, before seeing a slight smirk on the older man's face.

"Lucie", Kojirō spoke, "can you show Sōma the recette that he will need to shadow you for tonight?"

"Oui chef!" Lucie responded firmly. Turning her head, so that her teal coloured hair caught was accented by spotlight directly above her, the meat chef directed Sōma to "julienne some carrots and celery" for the mirepoix and then prepare the chicken for the Dutch oven.

Turning towards the recipe taped to the wall above his workstation, Sōma began to familiarise himself with the recette. '_Fricassée de Poulet a L'Anceinne_'.

Grinning to himself, the boy immediately threw himself head first into prep work, to the amazement and bemusement of Lucie. "He's certainly spirited", she whispered in her boss's ear. "No wonder you approve of him..." She cut herself off upon seeing a sharp pointed scowl that suddenly skittered across chef Shinomiya's face. "Don't you have work to do..." Kojirō stated bluntly.

From his workstation, Sōma finished preparing the mirepoix and moved on to seasoning the chicken and setting the Dutch oven over a medium heat. "Lucie", he called out, "I have finished the mirepoix and have nearly finished the preparation of the chicken".

Beaming at him, the teal haired woman was about to offer up a new task for the student to do but was then stopped by Kojirō. "Sōma, go tell Abel and Wei that we have done as much of the prep work that can be done for now, and that I'll be making lunch for us all".

Both Sōma and Lucie were blindsided by this new direction, and stared at the older chef in disbelief. "You're..." Lucie stuttered looking as if some one had just shone a light in her eyes. "You're actually going to cook for us! That is extremely unlike you Kojirō".

Before he could stop her, Lucie had bolted from the room, usurping Sōma's job, to tell Abel and Wei instead. And if the sound of a bottle breaking on the ground was any indication of their surprise, then Kojirō didn't have to long to wait, for moments later Abel burst into the kitchen with tears of joy running down his face and holding a bottle of red wine.

"Oh Chef Kojirō! I picked out a perfect accompanying wine to go with the splendiferous meal you will no doubt cook!" However, he was immediately struck down by Kojirō. "This wine won't do! Malbec won't go with what I'm preparing for us, go bring me a Tempranillo Rioja".

Thirty minutes later, and after having to put up with such a delicious aroma emanating from the oven, Kojirō Shinomiya brought out to the awaiting staff the cooked lunch. "_Quiche Lorraine de Legume Oubliés_", the magician exclaimed smiling and pouring himself a glass of Rioja, as Sōma watched in amazed anticipation as the quiche was divided up between himself and the others.

The aroma of gruyère cheese permeated his nostrils and created a vision of a quiet little homestead in the French countryside. And yet, the moment he took a bite he was stunned by the explosion of taste from the tangy cheese and smoked bacon. Contrastingly, there was a crunchiness from burdock root, an earthiness of parsnip and swede and a slight sweetness from caramelised onions and leeks.

Staring in shock towards chef Kojirō, utterly amazed by this man's skilful matching of the flavour profiles of each ingredient, Sōma was in total awe. Then to Sōma's surprise the chef owner sighed and looked down argh is one plate of food.

"Hmm... its still not there yet".

'_How can he say that...' _the redhead thought, mouth agape_. 'This is delicious... if the former first seat of the Ten still thinks that a dish of this calibre and still thinks it's unfinished... then what does that mean exactly for me?_'


	23. Chapter 22: Stagiaire Two - Day Five

Chapter 22: Stagiaire Two: Day Five 

The Soft Opening 

'**_Shino's Tokyo'_**

Exhilaration and delight turned instantly to trepidation and nausea the moment Chef Kojirō pushed the kitchen double doors open exclaiming. "It's time".

Sōma had faced service time many times before: the Yukihira diner, his time with Ikumi improving the Sumeridori shopping district, the training camp from hell, the autumn elections and most recently from Mitamura's...

But this time, standing inside a proper Michelin Star kitchen made him, for the first time ever, question his judgement about his dream. As well as his the rightness of whether or not he was worthy of being here.

Shaking the jitters from his mind, he moved forwards and placed some pots and pans down on his work station with a soft clang. Immediately, the imposing voice of Chef Kojirō responded, "quiet! Do that again and you're out". Flinching, at the severity of the older chefs tonality, Sōma refocused himself with finalising the sauce for the main chicken fricassee, that Lucie was cooking, whilst simultaneously keeping an eye out if Abel needed assistance or if Wei came into the kitchen asking for something for any of the customers outside.

With all that he was doing, the expectation from him by Chefs Kojirō and Abel, Sōma was just about managing to keep up with the demand of the kitchen. '_Mirepoix... prepped earlier, another to be completed_' he mused.

"Sōma I need you to prepare the langoustines and strain the chicken consumé", Lucie spoke. "Yes chef", the boy responded placing the second tray of mirepoix next to Lucie before he moved off towards the cold store, where the langoustines were and proceeded to select the best ten. As he was washed them and placed them in boiling water, Wei's voice caught him and the room by surprise.

"Table four has finished eating, and are awaiting their next course".

"Sōma, where are the prepared chicken livers?" Lucie uttered, looking towards him. '_Crap_!'

"I'm sorry... I" he began but was interrupted by Kojirō. "Wei tell table four that their food will be coming in five minutes. Lucie cover table one for me. I'll help Wei at front of house, and Abel... clean up the kids mistake".

Sōma looked forlornly at the floor as he was sidestepped by Abel who harshly reminded him of his '_stagiaire status_' and not to get cocky about being on "_equal footing_" with them just because he had been granted the opportunity to work with in an elite kitchen. "Sorry chef, I will improve", Sōma spun around and began to continue his duties, stunning Abel as as it appeared as though Sōma hadn't felt the admonition.

"Langoustines, prepped and ready" he stated handing off a tray to Lucie, before moving towards watching over two simmering pots. _'I will not falter... by the end of soft opening I will be a valuable member of the team!_' He told himself, forging that will into his minds eye. Missing the look of surprise on Abel's face and the expression of glad determination from Kojirō, Sōma continued with his stagiaire task.

—-

Hours and hours of practice and theory tests, getting him used to the inner workings of Kojirō's kitchen, at a pace that nearly worked him to the bone greatly excited him. And which he never complained, stating that he was grateful to learn from his experiences. Positive and negative. Sōma spent so much time continuing to improve and learn, that Abel and Lucie has to drag him outside for a walk in the fresh air.

Yet, even then, the boy still bugged them with questions and ideas for his own self improvement, which made the two adults inwardly smile.

When he had first begun asking questions, he had received pushback from Abel, who had continuously tried to berate the boy for any mistake he had done but upon noticing that the students prep work was better and guan increased service times, the head chef allowed Lucie to answer any and all of Sōma's questions.

Slowly. Sōma became more and more confident with the new techniques being expected of him as an intern at Shino's Tokyo branch. "Well look at you", Wei remarked as she reentered the kitchen and picked up a tray awaiting delivery to the next table. "I was worried at first but it's clear now that you have learned well, and moved past your mistakes".

"You truly are indescribably focused", Abel appraised, a small smile on his face, as he placed a hand on the redheads shoulder.

Lucie, Wei and Abel were interrupted from their praise of Sōma by the chef owner walking into the kitchen announcing that the first of the arranged clients were arriving. "Sōma, give it your all", he stated walking past to his station. "Let us begin a new round of customer serving!"

"Prepared", Sōma exclaimed handing over a tray of tomato and garlic marinated salmon fillets over to head chef Blondin. "Good, now..."

"Blanch the asparagus and the spinach?" Sōma preempted, to which Abel nodded his head. "Sorry could you make me béchamel sauce", Lucie interjected. Looking forwards Sōma noticed the look on Kojirō's face, which was the look he recognised as meaning 'go ahead'. "Sure I'm on it!"

Watching the boy move away to undertake his new task made Kojirō realised the parallels between him and Sōma; they were both stubborn in their culinary beliefs, of which they saw a tremendous amount of the food world that was left to explore and utilise in their cooking. Added on to that was the fire within them that constantly pushed them onwards, no matter what lay ahead of them.

_'So similar..._' Kojirō mused thinking back to his first year at Tōtsuki, when he used to hear stories about a certainstudent. And the numerous food war battles he had straight up won.

Shaking his head, and turning back to his cooking, Kojirō removed that line of thought from his mind. That man was now nothing more than a distant memory, the so-called Golden Age was long over. Taken over by the current Era of Champions, the 92nd class, speared headed by the boy currently before him. Diligently, and professionally, creating a béchamel sauce.

—

"That's it chef", Wei announced, carrying the last of the empty plates from the dining area into the kitchen. "The last of the guests have departed". Looking towards his three staff, Kojirō nodded his head and was about to leave kitchen when Sōma asked "does this mean you're closing up shop early?" With an almost exasperated sigh, Kojirō rolled his eyes and deferred to his head chef.

"No we are not", chef Abel interjected, "the guests for the soft opening may have left but master Kojirō has invited some special guests specifically for the grand opening of the Tokyo branch restaurant of Shino's". Expecting, and preemptively answering Sōma's questions, Abel named: Fuyumi Mizuhara, Hinako Inui, Donato Gotōda, Hitoshi Sekimori and Tōtsuki Professor Rolland Chapelle.

"Really..." Sōma replied, stunned. "Chef Kojirō invited his fellow alumni, and his former teacher! I didn't know he cared so much about them". Sōma's response was backed up by Lucie and Wei who both, were getting used to the new more sociable Kojirō.

"Ever since he came back from Japan, six months ago, from that training session he assisted Tōtsuki with, he has been a lot more mellow and supportive", Wei announced. The doors opened slightly, and the restaurant owners face appeared in the crack, a dissatisfied scowl on his face.

"Start cooking! Or unless you don't consider this competition sufficient validation of your skills".

As soon as Sōma heard the word 'competition' he was instantly onboard, and once Wei told him that the winning dish would be made part of the official Shino's menu, the boy was raring to go. "Okay", Sōma began, wrapping his arm wrap around his head and grinning. "Today is the first day of a brand new 'Yukihira' style!"


	24. Chapter 23: Stagiaire Two - Day Six

Chapter 23: Stagiaire Two: Day Six 

First Specialty! 

'_**Shino's Tokyo**_'

"It's a revenge match for the food war during the training camp!" Chef Hinako exclaimed, pointing towards Kojirō just as a hand was immediately clamped over her mouth by chef Mizuhara, who kept her expression benign as Master Chapelle's scowling and annoyed questioning began.

"A food war took place at ze training camp?" The professor glared. "Pay no attention to her, master Chapelle" Mizuhara spoke. "Yes", chef Donato Gotōda added, "Hinako has had one too many drinks. She is known to drink too much at parties".

With the Tōtsuki professor somewhat placated, and the staff in the kitchen cooking, the graduate chefs began sitting down at tables awaiting their food. As well as, to watch Kojirō judge the competition. Just as the first course arrived, and as Sōma was talking to Lucie about the competition; being a regular thing back at the Paris main restaurant, the doors opened and a middle aged woman dressed in dark jeans and a purple blouse walked in.

"Hey there Koji", hearing the woman address the former first seat of the Ten, in such an informal way, was weird. But then Sōma, and everyone else in the room, practically dropped to the floor in surprise at her calling him "_pumpkin_", and him replying "_mumsy-wumsy_".

"Chef Kojirō's... _mother_!"

—-

The loud exclamation was enough to make both mother and son look at the other people in the room. "And why aren't you two cooking?" Kojirō spoke, narrowing his eyes, as he approached a still gawking Sōma. "The meals for these important guests will not cook themselves, so hop to it", he growled out the last bit. Not out of anger or annoyance but out of embarrassment of being overhear speaking like a child.

Not wanting to annoy the flustered Kojirō, Sōma and Lucie bolted back into the kitchen. "Okay let's focus on the food", Abel admonished them both, "if you two are quite done". Within seconds everyone was calm, silent and diligently cooking and yet Sōma could sense that despite Abel's words, everyone was excited about the competition to come. '_I will win! I will create a specialty!_' He mused, whilst monitoring a saucepan of font de veau. '_I will get my dish on to the menu_'.

—-

Nine courses. Followed by a cheese board with chutneys and biscuits accompanied by coffee, which was then succeeded by a final small pousse-café. Of which the majority of the guests chose to drink small glasses of cognac, the sole deviation was chef Danato who chose instead a glass of limoncello. "Oh my goodness", chef Hitoshi sighed contently. "That was delicious Kojirō. If you don't get a third star, I will be stunned".

"I as well", Chapelle added. "You always were a wild student, forging your own culinary path forwards but I see you have grown somewhat out of it. I am quite proud of you".

"Honey-bun", Kojirō's mother spoke up, from which elicited a muffled giggling from Hinako Inui. "It really is delicious. I'm so proud of you". Standing up form her seat and making her farewells, Mrs Shinomiya was seen off departing the restaurant by Kojirō, who after the taxi had disparate dreams down the road, turned and walked back to be a judge.

"Thank you", Hinako stated, "this completes the tasting of dishes made by Abel, Wei and Lucie". The three chefs remained impassive in the face of their own dishes judgments, now only Sōma was left in the presentation order. "Hey, Sōma", Hinako called out toward the partway open doors of the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

—-

From within the kitchen, Sōma grinned as he finalised his plate of food. Walking out from the kitchen carrying a single plate he moved with the grace and poise of professional chef. "Chef", Sōma exclaimed, "please enjoy the first plate of food from my new '_Yukihira_' style. Quail Oyakodon with a poached egg!" The surprise was evident, everyone present was stunned by Sōma's take on an Oyakodon.

"I do not see it", Hinako indicated, frowning, as she observed Kojirō sample the dish before him. "Is it the juxtaposition of quail and egg that makes it oyako?" Looking towards his chef seniors, Sōma grinned. Pleased that his dish was being well received and was being praised for its aroma and taste. He then began to explain the concept behind his dish, and his desire to grow as a chef.

"This dish was inspired by something chef Kojirō told me the first day I arrived here. '_I return to Japan to asses my roots as a chef in the country I was born_', but for me this recipe is not just about assessing what kind of chef I am but about fundamentally changing who I am, and growing beyond that and learning more about the culinary world".

Undoing the top buttons of his chef whites double breasted jacket, Sōma released a deep intake of breath. "So here today is the first new plate of mine! **Yukihira Style - Risotto Stuffed Quail!**"

—-

The mood of the room was transformed from stunned curiosity to sheer wondrousness, as the aroma of the risotto permeated the air. "Screw standing around", Hinako stated darting forwards. "I have to try this!"

Sōma couldn't help but laugh at the resulting glare on Kojirō's face as Hinako muscled her way past him and stole a forkful of food for herself. A soft glow emanated across Hinako's face as she chewed and a highly seductive sigh escaped her lips, resulting in chef Mizuhara moving forwards and dragging her fellow female away to allow Kojirō to judge again.

"This texture..." chef Shinomiya murmured, once he began eating . "The crunchiness goes perfectly with the gooey risotto within the whole quail". From his seated position beside him, Rolland Chapelle raised a quizzical eyebrow at the moment when Kojirō suddenly, imperceptibly, gave a very very subtle smile.

"How did you stuff the risotto into the quail?" Abel asked, "there should be a pool of liquid on the plate but your plating is emasculate. Not a single spillage from the bird!"

"The texture!" The loud voice of Hinako Inui exclaimed bolting out of Mizuhara's arms. "You wrapped the risotto rice in cabbage!"

"Bingo, chef Hinako", Sōma spoke, "I wrapped the risotto in a savoy cabbage leaf and then placed that into the whole quail and then pot roasted it". Smiling, Abel walked forwards and took a small sample of the quail-risotto for himself. He was soon followed by Lucie and Wei, much to the begrudging annoyance of their boss. "This aftertaste... it's Madeira", Lucie exclaimed, sighing as she too was overcome by tasting Sōma food. "The sauce is sweet but tangy. It pairs well with the creamy gooeyness of the risotto!"

—-

"You freaking did it Sōma!" Kojirō stated, a sly grin plastered on his face, his hand adjusting his glasses. "You have certainly grown as a chef since our last meeting. However... at the current stage I would say that this dish is a little unrefined to showcase be showcasing a Shinomiya restaurant". The look of dejection upon the redhead boy's face quickly disappeared when the older chef continued. "But... I can certainly show you what I would do to improve its standing".

"Yes please chef!" Sōma yelled excitedly, practically deafening the others in the room. As well as the hidden Tōtsuki observer, standing outside and looking in thorough the window.

"I mean... I would be honoured", he added restrained himself before following Kojirō, like a puppy with a bone into the kitchen. "Huh" murmured Chef Donato, "I did not expect Kojirō to show Sōma how to make improvements..."

"Well, he was always did see things differently", Hitoshi Sekimori added. "Chef Shinomiya must have recognised him as a worthy chef".

"Ahhhh! Koji has a student!" Hinako grinned. No sooner had the words left her mouth, the kitchen doors were thrown open and Kojirō stood there red faced looking both frustratingly annoyed and extremely embarrassed. "You are soo dead!" He growled moving towards his friend, and Tōtsuki alumni. Yet, Hinako didn't move, she stood still grinning, deciding that punishment was worth it just to see him so flustered.

—

The next day, Sōma stood outside the restaurant as a black sedan car pulled up and waited for him to say his farewell and gratitude to his hosts. As he placed his rucksack inside the chassis, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he faced chef Kojirō, who looked almost jovial as he spoke. "Sōma, go get it, a seat on the Ten. The number one spot, got it". Sōma grinned, "sure thing. Thanks for everything you taught me, Master Kojirō!"

Bowing to the chef before him had the affect of making both Hinako and Lucie start giggling as the chef owner flustered and yelled back. "Don't call me master!"

"Your secretly really happy about it though aren't you, boss", Wei added. To which Donato and Hitoshi both looked quizzically toward their alumni as if saying '_don't deny it'_.

—

As the car drove away, Sōma suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Taking a look at the screen, he gawked at the text being displayed:

_Hey Sōma,_

_Just a quick message to say that there is a large box waiting for you here at Kyokusei dorms. Also, you'll be glad to hear, Megumi and the others have all passed their own Stagiaires._

_However, something happened with Megumi at her Stagiaire as when she arrived back, she was accompanied by Erina Nakiri; who said that 'it was best if Megumi explains all'._

_See you when you get back,_

_Isshiki_

Resting his head against the car window, Sōma pondered what Isshiki was talking about. He hadn't ordered anything to be delivered, nor had anyone spoken about getting anything for him... '_Crap... dad_'. A very bad feeling wriggled it's way into his mind. '_Oh god! What have you sent me_'.

Yet, the overriding emotion in his head was a profound sense of worry. A need to see Megumi and hold her in his arms, to comfort her through whatever had occurred to her during her stagiaire.


	25. Chapter 24: Megumi's Tears, Sōma's Heart

Chapter 24: Megumi's Tears, Sōma's Heart

When she had returned to Polar Star, accompanied by Erina, Megumi had felt in dire need for a bath and a bed. But once the god tongue had departed, whispering something to Isshiki, all Megumi wanted was to just curl up into a ball and wait to see Sōma again, and cry into his arms. To feel safe and loved.

Isshiki and Fumio had both tried to get her to open up about what had happened to shake her up so much, unfortunately she had refused to speak and simply stared out off the window clutching her portrait of her family. Eventually, Isshiki had managed to elicit some form of utterance from her by telling her that Sōma was on his way back, and was worried about her. "Huh..." that was all she managed to utter, before tears began to fall anew, and she was swept into Isshiki's arms.

As the black sedan car turned off the highway and then entered the Tōtsuki Academy grounds, Sōma could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was interrupted from his worrying by the sight of several Tōtsuki students exiting the main lecture hall clutching booklets scrawled with black ink characters that spelt out the phrase:

'_Fall Leaf Viewing Festival_'.

For the briefest of moments he was suddenly curious but he forced himself to remember Isshiki's text to him... Megumi was in some sort of emotional distress and needed him. And from the sounds of it, Erina had really come through for her. '_I need to thank her_' he mused to himself as the car made its way further into the Tōtsuki grounds. '_Maybe Hisako can advise me on a gratitude present for her'._

Sōma blinked as he began to recognise familiar buildings on the way to Kyokusei dorm: the tall pagoda, the food research society that Zenji spent a lot of his time at and adored and the lecture halls. Then further down the road, drawing into view, was the familiar ivy and jasmine clad brick manor-like building with its acres of land holdings surrounded it.

As the car drove past the iron gates and into the grounds of the Polar Star dormitory, Sōma couldn't help but feel home. As the driver stopped outside the main entrance, Sōma thanked him for drive back before climbing out of the car and staring up at the building. His home away from home. It was then that he immediately saw, standing on the front steps, under the small porch, Isshiki. Clad in nothing but an apron, which was being buffeted around by the wind, and yet miraculously keeping _everything_ out of view, the seventh seat was beaming with pride as he enthusiastically waved.

—

Removing his rucksack, and a bag of books given to him by Kojirō in hand, from the boot of the car, Sōma found himself pulled into a joyous embrace with the council's seventh seat. "Oh Sōma", Isshiki exclaimed. "You look so culinary grown up. I do hope you will still be available to enjoy the rest of school with us youthful students!" Patting his friend on the back, the redhead grinned, "you know me Isshiki. I am going to take the top spot at Tōtsuki!"

Slinging his arm over Sōma's shoulders, Isshiki immediately began to explain what Erina had told him. "Erina said that it was inadvertently her fault..." Isshiki stated, "which is strange in its own way. Erina Nakiri has always been kinda socially awkward. But I digress". Pushing open the doors and walking into the entrance way, at the bottom of the huge grand staircase, the setting was explained.

"Erina... why is she blaming herself?" Sōma enquired. Isshiki sighed, "apparently she took control of the kitchen away from the restaurants chef owner. Who unleashed his fury and jealousy onto Megumi when she attempted to bring a perfectly valid improvement to his attention".

Clenching his fists, to the point that they hurt, Sōma took several deep breaths as tried to dissipate his anger. "Isshiki, where is Megumi now?" Sōma asked unclenching his hands. "She's in her room. Fumio and I have brought her food, and tried to talk to her... but we think that she just wants you right now".

"What did the chef do to Megumi?" Sōma growled, looking straight into Isshiki's eyes with a dulled but still simmering fury. For a moment Isshiki considered not telling him, but he relented by telling himself that Megumi probably wasn't ready to talk about it herself yet, so Sōma knowing would help him comfort her.

"The chef slapped her, hard enough to result in cutting her face. It won't scar but Megumi is really torn up about the whole experience. That's why Erina feels partly to blame because she, inadvertently, created the anger and jealousy in this so called chef".

Walking past the seventh seat and halfway up the stairs, Sōma suddenly stopped and turned around at hearing Isshiki's voice again. "If Kensuke were here I would have called him to be here with you... but he's not". Annoyance and anger were replaced by curiosity in Sōma's voice, as he took in that statement and stared, wide eyed, at Isshiki. "You know Kensuke?"

—

A sly smile crept onto Isshiki's face, dodging the question with his one of his own, Isshiki simpler stated. "We are second years together, so it makes sense that we know each other. Wouldn't you agree?" Nodding his head in the direction of up, the seventh seat reminded Sōma that he had somewhere more important to be. '_Megumi_'. Turning around, with his rucksack in his back, and carrying his books, Sōma bolted up the stairs towards room 301. Anger, frustration and guilt all vying for dominance.

Once he reached his and Megumi's floor, he made his way along the corridor, briefly stopping off at his room to drop off his things, before moving across the hall to knock gently on his girlfriends door. And then announcing himself.

Dressed in black shorts and a large grey T-shirt, that fell to her knees, adorned with the tongue and lips logo of the Rolling Stones, Megumi snuggled face down on her bed and cocooned herself within duvet, away from anyone who might try to hurt her again.

Flitting between fear and depression, her thoughts were running rampant and as much as she tried to calm herself down she just couldn't stop crying, and for the first time in her life she now kinda of understood her brothers mental state whenever he relapsed into depression. Erina's kindness, whilst welcome and much needed at the time as well as on the journey back to Tōtsuki, was now not doing much for her anymore.

She was just about to roll over and try for the umpteenth time to get some sleep, when someone knocked on her door. Instinctively, she tried to say she didn't want to see anyone but she flinched at how broken and miserable she sounded. "Leave me alone... please. I-I just want to left alone..." she whimpered. But then the voice of the one person she desperately needed right now answered back.

"Megumi... please let me in..."

Quick as lightning, she bolted out of bed and wrenched open her bedroom door before flinging herself into Sōma's arms, not even caring or realising that her large T-shirt had fallen off her shoulder and was showing her bra strap. More so, the blush on Sōma's face was immediately gone by her wrapping her wand around him. "Sōma!" Hearing her anguished cry and seeing the plaster on her cheek simultaneously broke both his heart and enraged him.

_'If I ever meet the so-called chef responsible for Megumi's tears, I'll fricking kill him!_'

Wrapping his arms around her, he carried her back into her room whereupon he sat down on her bed and cuddled her as he whispered comforting things in her ears, whilst twirling his fingers around her pigtails.

"I love you Megumi, don't ever forget that", he whispered placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You are a great chef. If I ever find out that bastard who hit you is... I swear I'll break his nose!" A strangled whimper escaped Megumi's lungs, as she both blushed and cried. "Stay with me... please" she murmured, leaning into Sōma's chest. "I don't want to be alone..."

Nodding his head, Sōma sat with his back against the wall and held her close as her breathing evened out, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

—

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the dining room, Isshiki was busy excitedly welcoming back to Polar Star: Yuki, Ryōko, Zenji, Shun, Daigo and Shōji. And whilst he had showered them with praise and encouragement for their continued success at Tōtsuki, he had also given a brief summation of Megumi's upset, and why she and Sōma were absent. "That son of a..." Daigo angrily exclaimed. "That bastard should be prosecuted for grievous bodily harm! Not to mention assault!"

"Not before I get my hands on him", Yuki growled, having to be restrained by Ryōko and Shun. "I'll break every bone in his body for what he did! Megumi was only fulfilling the requirements for the stagiaire, its not her fault that guy is a total prick!"

"Whilst I agree with you all", Isshiki uttered before reeling himself back. "Apart from any sort of vicious revenge attacks... Yuki. I want you all to be comforting and supportive of Megumi right now". The response he received was well rounded and thoroughly agreed upon. "See you guys tonight, a round of cards and snacks in Zenji's room", Shōji and Daigo proclaimed racing up to their rooms. "No way in hell!" Zenji yelled chasing after the two meatheads.

"Well I'm gonna go have an bath", Yuki sighed, "after a week of internships, I need relaxation". The orange haired girl, together with Ryōko departed, and not too soon after Shun stated that he was going to prepare something some late night snacks for the party in Zenji's room.

—

Left alone in the dining room, Isshiki smiled softly to himself, revelling in how lucky he was to have such a close-knit group of friends.

He was about to head upstairs when he realised that he should probably let Kenosuke know about the situation with Megumi. Another sly smile broke across his face, as he withdrew his phone and was about to hash out a quick text, when he decided that he should call him personally. Kenosuke was Megumi's brother, he needed to know preferably from a voice not by text. He was about to dial the number when he was abruptly taken by surprise by the voice of Mistress Fumio entering the dining room and placing a large box of vegetables from the garden, down on the table.

"Your looking rather pleased with yourself, Isshiki", Fumio spoke raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Is there perhaps... something you would like to divulge to me..." Momentarily startled, Isshiki turned to face the 'dorm mother', and with a smile across his own face the seventh seat grinningly announced.

"He's been away too long, and whilst I recognise why he needs this time off... its about time that Sōma finally meets Kensuke".

—

**_R.I.P. Olivia De Havilland_**


	26. Chapter 25: Down but Not Out

Chapter 25: Down but Not Out 

Ever since his latest bout of stress induced depression, and his ongoing cycle of social anxiety, Kensuke Tadokoro had been given a temporary but short leave of absence from Tōtsuki Academy for recuperation. And so he was granted four weeks recuperation time in Kyōto, where he had a studio apartment, to get out of hectic Tokyo and away from the burgeoning responsibilities of school societal norms.

Director Senzaemon had said that a brief respite was necessary for a chefs 'mental fortitude', but the old man had also explained that even though he wasn't going to be attending classes he would have to sign into the school portal and do the classes over the internet. A prospect which significantly calmed his nerves. Cooking and taking lectures over the internet felt safer to him, and yet he still felt nervous about this new online lesson format. He felt like knives could stab into him at any moment.

However, the thing that Kensuke like the most about the distance of online classes was no chance, or less of a chance, of having any negative feedback directly thrown in his face. More so, with the added benefit that he no longer had to think about his attachments being thrown into jeopardy.

The Shingon Buddhist temple of Daigo-ji in the Fushimi-Ku ward of Kyōto was where Kensuke visited when he either had free time from his digital lessons or from his therapy sessions. It wasn't that he was devoutly religious, not that he didn't offer up a small prayer to the Buddhist statues whenever he visited, but to Kensuke the atmosphere at the Daigo-ji temple was what he needed. Quiet reflection and solitary acquiescence of his societal weaknesses.

He had always liked silence, he liked the tranquil gardens with the willowy red or bronze-amber leafed Acer trees, and the white and lime green hydrangeas. He could loose himself in the garden and then rebuild himself anew.

For the past three and half weeks, Kensuke had been flitting between the Temple complex, the gardens and his studio apartment; where he lived and completed his online classes for Tōtsuki, and then lastly a nearby private therapist. Most of the time, he spent in therapy was him just talking about what he found most stressful about having, and dealing with, the attachments he felt he had being thrown back into his face. Or being brought down by extraneous variables.

And even if he didn't always come to an answer, he found that being open with his insecurities and his withdrawnness was making him more positive to the idea of talking more to his fellow students. Which then provided for a very well receive following day of mediation and relaxation at the Temple.

—

During his positive moments, he managed to cook and create a few new recipes using ingredients bought at the Nishiki market in downtown Kyōto. His most recent dish, though not very extravagant, or labour intensive or particularly expressive of his usual style, was grilled oysters in mirin, soy sauce and ginger. Served with soba noodles, okra and chilli.

Looking down at the bowl in his hands, Kensuke began eating his latest successful creation. "Less chilli... more honey and ginger" he murmured, twirling his chopsticks through some noodles and then slurping them down. Turning his head towards his window, he saw that the rain was still sloshing down outside.

Sighing as he looked through the grey overcast sky towards the Daigo-Ji temple in the distance, he felt constricted. Although the rain had only started about an hour ago, it had thoroughly ended his decision to try and go return to the Temple one last time before his leave of absence time was up.

"I wonder what you're doing now sis", he wondered aloud, "Isshiki told me that your grades are better... and that your place in Tōtsuki is more assured than ever now". Thinking about his family was always his fallback position whenever he felt like he was allowing himself to drift into negativity. "I'm proud of you Sis", he whispered looking towards a photo on the mantlepiece, Kenosuke saw the smiling faces of himself and Megumi as young children, whilst their mother and grandfather stood either side of them.

"If only I wasn't so... socially inept. Then I could be brave enough to have real friends..." he muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

His voice took on a sombre self loathing tone. His black hair fell in front of his eyes, as he removed his glasses and placed them on the living room table. "Cooking is all I know... and as much as I love it, I do not know where to go after I graduate Tōtsuki".

For as long as he could remember, he had always been a quiet and withdrawn child avoiding other children and group playtime. So in a way talking to himself had always been an important part of his own childhood, and something which he deemed perfectly normal. Even if his primary and then middle school peers never truly understood him, simply letting him be. They were never mean or bullying but they never actively tried to reach out to him either.

Of course there was Megumi, and although they were close, she was four years younger than him and had a smallish group of friends herself. It would have been strange and awkward for him to remain by her side when she was with her own friends. And the one thing he didn't want was to make anyone feel like they were obliged to have him around. Cooking was the way forward, it gave him something else to focus on other than his social awkwardness and anxieties.

Moreover, as he liked to be only one in the kitchen at any given time, he could use that for practicing recipes or ideas for recipes, without being thrown into fear.

—

Standing up from his seated position on the floor, by the table, he carried his empty bowl into the kitchen whereupon he was met by a note circled in red ink date, on his calendar, pinned to the fridge. '_Friday - Return to Tōtsuki_'. After placing the bowl in the sink, and running some hot water over the surface, he then laid the clean crockery piece on the draining board, his mind then drifted back to the family inn and his kitchen chores as a younger teenager.

Running a hand through his longish black hair, Kensuke tied it into a small topknot with a red cord, whilst allowing his fringe to remain semi covering his eyes. Affixing his black rimmed glasses back onto his face, he walked out of the kitchen and across the hallway to his small study, where his laptop was and where he intended to finalise his written coursework assignment:

_'The 'Culinary Theory and Practices of Ancient Mesopotamia and its Influences on Middle Eastern Cuisine'._

A dry subject, according to his classmates, but one that he thoroughly enjoyed researching. Plus with a subject matter as obscure as his, it all but guaranteed him solitude to work in. The only person who had tried to get him to a group study session had been one Satoshi Isshiki but in the end he had been cool with having been politely declined.

Aside from a few others, Isshiki was the closest person Kensuke had at Tōtsuki to call a true best friend. Despite never having admitted as such due to his overwhelming fear of rejection and humiliation, Ken had remained content with their current amiability.

As Kenosuke entered his study and sat down at his laptop desk, he noticed a two brand new emails sent to him by Tōtsuki and a third from his mother. Clicking open and logging into Microsoft outlook, he proceeded to skim read the two newest Tōtsuki emails - nothing much of import... simply reminding him of his leave of absence time expiring on Friday. As well as some event that was happening soon. Turning his attention towards another new email... his mothers email, Kenosuke was taken back by the headline:

'_Megumi has a boyfriend!_'

With widened eyes, and a sudden desire to protect his sister, he clicked on the email and began to read. In stunned silence.

_Kensuke,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in awhile, because you told me that you were working on some new coursework... but I just had to tell you! Your little sister has a boyfriend! His name is Sōma Yukihira and he's a first year, just like Megumi at Tōtsuki, although I hear he transferred in. Ohh I'm so happy for them both, and I know you will be too! I have enclosed a photograph I took of them at the inn, Megumi invited him back to to Hachinohe for the Fête de la Belle Angèle. They are soo cute together!_

_Anyway, aside from this big news, what have you been up to in Kyōto? I hope your therapy sessions are helping and that you return to cooking school more invigorated than ever. I know how much you love being there. Also... it wouldn't hurt for you to call me every once in a while instead of relying on me to start the ball rolling. But I love you all the same my son. Grandpa Shirō sends his love and wishes you all the luck for your continuing second year!_

_Talk to you, and hopefully, see you soon_

_Emiko Tadokoro (mum) xx_

—

As he Closed his emails, Kensuke was suddenly aware of music playing from his mobile phone on the adjacent table, followed by the familiar set ringtone:

'_Sotto tokete yuku yō ni_'.

Looking to his left, he saw the caller ID: **Satoshi Isshiki**. An involuntary flinch ruffled his nerves, and for a moment he regretted giving Isshiki his phone number but he managed to overcome his nerves, somehow, and answer the call.

"_H-H-Hey Isshiki_", he spoke, trying to not sound flat. "_Ken!_" Isshiki responded, jovially. "_I know that you're sojourn is nearly over and you'll be back on Friday... but I felt I should tell you something about Megumi.._." he faded himself out when Kenosuke interjected.

"_If you're calling to tell me that my sister has a boyfriend, you don't have to. My mother already emailed me_". From the other end of the line, Isshiki's voice sounded like he had just let out a huge sigh of relief.

"_Ohh good... I was worried for a second, that I might be the first one telling you. But that isn't why I'm calling_".

"_Isshiki... what is this about? You know I have a deadline coming up..._" Kensuke started. "_It's Megumi_", Isshiki spoke, "_she's returned from her stagiaire but she had a little bit of a run-in with the restaurant's head chef_".

Kensuke was immediately silenced as he took in Isshiki's words. "_What do you mean by a run-in?_" He asked, not even trying to hide how flat his voice sounded. From the other end of the line Isshiki sighed deeply. "_Apparently Megumi was slapped by the head chef, and was slightly injured..._" the seventh seat was then cut off.

"_Then I will deal with him when I get back!_"

—

The plainness, coldness and severity of his words and how cold and devoid of emotion in which they were spoken, instantly worried Isshiki. He had never seen or heard Ken angry but even over the phone, Isshiki could tell that Kensuke was gunning for blood. So he quickly changed the course of the conversation, to get to the other thing he wanted to bring up, Isshiki softened his tone.

"_Also..._" Isshiki continued. "_It is that time of year again for the Autumn Leaf Viewing Festival to begin... and as members of the Council of Ten, you and I, need to be there. Plus I have it on good authority that both Megumi and her boyfriend have both been selected to meet us. Which means this years Meet and Greet is going to be super special"_.


	27. Chapter 26: Box of Challenges

Chapter 26: Box of Challenges

When Sōma awoke he found himself laying in bed with Megumi sprawled next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head in the crook of his neck. Her gentle breathing tickled against his skin, and the way her unbraided hair was splayed on the pillow and on him, combined with her slightly red cheeks only added to her beauty.

Ever so gently, without waking her, Sōma turned his head towards the clock sitting on the dresser opposites the bed. With a start, the boy realised that they had slept in past breakfast and well into mid morning... "_Crap_! The teachers are so gonna kill me!" Unintentionally crying out, he jolted Megumi from her sleep.

Megumi bolted upright as soon as she had realised the closeness of their sleeping arrangement. Red faced and stuttering, remembering her mothers stern words, she then stood up and went over to the wardrobe and got out clean clothes and a towel. But before she left for the bathroom she found herself embraced from behind, and Sōma's kind voice whispering into her ears. "I'm always here for you, and I'm always here to talk to if ever you want to. I love you, Megumi".

Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "Thank you Sōma, for everything you've done for me at Tōtsuki". Unfurling herself from him she then departed her bedroom and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom leaving Sōma to himself get ready for rest of the day.

—

Half an hour later, washed and dressed, just as he was making his way downstairs for a belated breakfast, he was met by Yuki and Ryōko who walked and talked to him about Megumi. As soon as they all began descending the grand stairwell, Sōma saw the unmistakable figures of Fumio waiting at the bottom of the stairs holding a large cardboard box in her arms.

"You have a hefty box of mail for you Sōma", Fumio stated, watching Kyokusei dorm's resident odd ball eye the parcel in her arms skeptically. "Huh", the redhead sighed, taking the box and placing it on the tiled floor. "What did my dad send me? It better not be anything embarrassing", he added half flustered half annoyed. "Ooh Sōma what have you been saying to your dad? Is it about you and Megumi?" Yuki cooed. Whilst Ryōko giggled coquettishly.

Yet, before he could diffuse and refute the two girls or even open the box, the doors of the dorm opened revealing Shun carrying a bag of wood chips in hand followed by Daigo and Shōji carrying a basket of vegetables. "Hey guys..." Sōma began desperately seeking an end to the girls teasing. "I heard you and everyone else passed the stagiaire. Well done!" Grinning the two '_meatheads_' replied, "yeah of course we did! After what we went though at the training camp, the stagiaire seemed kinda dull".

"Oh god don't remind me of that!" Yuki cried throwing herself into Ryōko's arms. "That '_camp_' was hell on Earth. It was a miracle we all got through with our sanities intact!"

"Oh come on Yuki, you exaggerate" Fumio interjected, "the camp toughened you kids right on up. There's no harm in being shown how a true chef works under pressure". Yuki whimpered a little less bit did not cease her crying, as the chefs, minus Fumio, headed towards the dining room. They were joined ten minutes later by Megumi, and then by Takumi, Issami and Ikumi; whom had dropped by to see them all.

—

"That guy should be runout of the culinary world", Takumi growled. It took a lot of persuading from Sōma and Ryōko to get Megumi to say, in her own words, what had happened to her. As to be able to talk was a good way to come to terms with her ordeal, so said Ryōko, and Isshiki who had slunk into the room. Ikumi surprised everyone by walking forwards, knelling down and embracing the blue haired girl and promising to help her in anyway possible. "Thank you meat-meat", Megumi tearfully replied hugging the busty blonde back.

"Ikumi... your so thoughtful", Sōma stated, before he was interrupted by Shun tapping him on the shoulder, and pointing towards the cardboard box. "What's that then Sōma?" Taking his eyes way from his girlfriend, the redhead boy was reminded of the potential embarrassment to be deluged upon him by his fathers post. "Ah yes", Isshiki interjected, "Sōma... all these food war challenges arrived for you whilst you were at the stagiaire".

Before anyone could stop him, Sōma bolted forwards and began ripping open the box and riffling through stacks upon stacks of food war challenges. "Oh yes! So this is what Master Shinomiya meant by Tōtsuki having '_many ways'_ chefs could learn from", the boy exclaimed definitely. "I'm going to go accept these challenges immediately! Hopefully I can do battle today".

"Hey Sōma!" The voice of Zenji Marui called from the entrance hall, "there's someone here to see you".

—

As everyone walked out into the entrance hall, Isshiki's nervous anticipation was ended upon realising that the person he had thought was here, was not present. Instead, standing in the doorway was a tall imposing spiky haired black haired older boy dressed in the school uniform, and with an arm and clenched fist folded over his chest.

"Sōma Yukihira..." the older boy exclaimed. "I am Tetsuji Kabutoyama, second year and president of the Skewer research society. You first years have been making strides and have gotten the attention of us upperclassmen... and so I challenge you and your cooking in a food war!"

"I accept", Sōma immediately blurted out, grinning like he had been given a huge early birthday present. "We can even battle today, right now, if you'd like". To the stunned expressions of his friends, Sōma threw an impish grin towards them and then proceeded to follow Kabutoyama toward the food war office to finalise the battle. "I'll be fine guys, really don't worry about me".

"You're way to impetuous! You know that!" Ikumi and Takumi both yelled in frustration before blushing at their shared yell.

"W-we should go and cheer him on", Megumi stammered, "he is a part of Kyokusei and a friend".

"I'm sure as hell not gonna allow him to leave before he's lost to me!" Takumi yelled running out of the dorm after the two, about to battle, chefs, followed by Issami and Ikumi. "Okay, lets go and cheer on Sōma", Isshiki smiled leading the group of Polar Star dorm mates onwards.

—

Upon reaching the main school grounds, where classes and extra curricular activities were held, and then a further walk to the Celestial Room, where food wars took place, all the group of friends were hearing was talk about Sōma's food war acceptance. Also, there was word about saying that the 'transfer student' was busy accepting his all his other challenges as well. "Sōma sure is bold", Shōji stated, picking up on some other first years taking about the '_impossibility_' of taking on so many food wars at once. "That's Sōma though", Megumi replied. sighing. "I still support him. Even if I do feel like strangling him sometimes".

Turning her head to look at her friends, Megumi was taken aback by the grins on their faces. "What?" She murmured, embarrassment growing in her stomach. "What is it?" She repeated, when no one answered her. "Your confidence has increase so much Megumi!" Yuki and Ryōko cried dashing into the blue haired girl and initiating a three person hug. "Agreed", Shun added, "Sōma has done wonders for your confidence, and you have tempered, to a degree his recklessness".

Thoroughly red faced, Megumi spun around and pointed towards the huge building ahead, "can we move on now... we need to cheer Sōma on".

—

Upon entering the Celestial Room, the polar star group were met by Ikumi and Takumi, who were then berated by Isami for running off. "Come on", Ikumi said, "I managed to get us a front row seats! So come on, Sōma and Kabutoyama will be out soon". Bolting forwards, Megumi and Ikumi and the others raced towards and began climbing the steps of the stands so that they would get to properly see every bit of Sōma's food war.

The room was suddenly caught in uproar as the emcee, walked out onto the central stage and began announcing the beginning. "Hello Tōtsuki, I'm Urara Kawashima", the black haired girl with tied red ribbons tied into it stated. "We have a tremendous sense of anticipation here in the building today!"

Speaking onto a microphone, and raising her left arm, Urara gestures towards the corridor between the bleachers.

"Our competitors, the president of the Skewer Research society: Tetsuji Kabutoyama. And his opponent is none other than Sōma Yukihira, this food wars has been officially recognised as a test of culinary skill. So whomever the looser is, they will not have to leave the school but the defeat will still be a stain for whichever chef is unlucky enough to loose".

And then the judges arrived.

Kakinoshin Ōizumi... president of the Japanese food industry council,  
Seishū Saotome, Director of Japanese gourmet society, and  
Shigeno Kuraki, president of the traditional Japanese restaurant organisation.

After Urara had announced the judges, both competing chefs walked onto the stage carrying their signature cooking utensils: Sōma carried his case of knives, whilst Kabutoyama held his skewers.

—

As he walked onto the stage, Sōma smiled his trademark grin in the direction of Megumi, which alleviated some of her worries. However, the gesture was picked up by Urara who then outed the schools _'it-couple' _to the entire room, eliciting many squeals of delight and jealousy from above in the bleachers. Blushing, as she felt her insecurities rising, Megumi shook her head and stood still facing the stage, as the food wars was officially started.

Two and a half hours later.

Sōma was the declared winner of his food war against Kabutoyama, and yet after winning one match he went out and then publicly accepted the challenges of two more second years in the audience.

"Winner of second battle... Sōma Yukihira!"

"Winner of third battle is... Sōma Yukihira!"

—

As he packed up the leftover food from his three battles, and saw his friends approaching him, Sōma suddenly found himself confronted a red haired golden eyed girl who had dashed down and was now helping herself to some of the spare food. "Oh yeah!" The girl grinned, a huge Cheshire cat smile adorning her face. "This is soo good! I really am impressed, chef Yukihira".

Just as he was about to ask her who she was, the girl winked at him before turning around on her heels and departed, waving over her shoulder as she walked past Megumi, Takumi and Ikumi as they themselves ran forwards.

Looking after the girl to where she had disappeared to, he saw Isshiki, Erina and Eizan as well as several other shadowed people behind them. All of them staring down towards the stage.


	28. Chapter 27: Top First Years

Chapter 27: Top First Years 

The Autumn Leaf Viewing Festival

Standing tall and proud on the balcony of the tall pagoda, Director Senzaemon Nakiri stared outwards towards the area earmarked for this years Meet and Greet would be held. A grin adored his wizened face, and his moustache and bearded twitched with joy as he imagined the scene about to take place.

Turning around the director made his way back into the room where sitting around a long rectangular table, were the Tōtsuki teachers and resort mangers all resided. Pulling a piece of paper from his robes, Senzaemon held up a poster depicting the headline: **Autumn Leaf Viewing Festival**. And at the top was a hand painted bronze-red maple leaf.

"I have done it! How do you like my artwork for the poster?" Senzaemon asked, looking at each of the people in turn. "I truly think this years leaf viewing will be splendid. This new crop of first years will no doubt learn a lot from there upperclassmen".

The room was furnished modestly. A simple pine table with straight backed wooden chairs around it and in each corner of the pagoda's top floor was a vase of chrysanthemums, roses and hollyhocks. From his seat, Rolland Chapelle spoke candidly, "I think the poster is really good but... I would have placed the strap line slightly lower. That way the painted on ze leaf would be more of a stand-alone message, which would then draw zee eye down the towards the event itself".

Nodding his head, Senzaemon rubbed his chin. "I see, thank you for your opinion Rolland. I shall take that under advisement for next year. Now let us end this meeting for today, classes may be on hold but I know that some students are due to hand in written work".

As the teachers and resort staff left, the director saw the glance from Tōtsuki Executive Chef, Gin Dojima, a single raised quizzical eyebrow. A look that told him that Gin was aware of what he wanted the first years, especially those who got into the Fall Selections, to learn from meeting their upperclassmen.

'_You are one hell of an educator_'.

Taking one last look out of the window at the blue sky and the view of numerous acer trees each sporting hundreds of amber leaves, the director couldn't help but look at the seating arrangement for the top first years and the elite ten. '_Sōma Yukihira_' and '_Kensuke Tadokoro_'... sitting opposite and along from each other.

"This is going to be interesting".

—

The only thing that bothered Senzaemon the most was Kensuke's current vendetta against chef Kabutoyama; the man who had struck his sister during her stagiaire. And whilst Kensuke was well within his rights to be justifiably angry at the way his sister was treated by her stagiaire chef, the way that one of the Ten was going out of his way to make an industry chef's life and business a living hell was deeply unsettling.

For someone who was usually so quiet and adverse to being the centre of attention, Kensuke's crusade against this one man was unnecessarily brutal. Kabutoyama was already being investigated by the Tōtsuki stagiaire committee, due to Erina's involvement but Kensuke was bringing down the weight of the culinary world upon him. Moreover, the WGO's review into whether Kabutoyama deserved a spot in the upcoming Michelin guide was now being shelved.

All this use of extreme power playing made Senzaemon nervous, Kensuke was one of the Ten, and the last thing that Senzaemon wanted was for Chefs to be properly, blindly, terrified of them. Rather than there being a dual amount of envy and respect.

Moreover, Senzaemon could tell just from the hardened glare in the third seats eyes, wherever he saw him in lessons or at council meetings, that it was abundantly clear that he was still baying for blood. And as Kensuke was usually so quiet and introverted, seeing him like this was deeply unsettling. In those times he was of Nakamura's underhand deceitful tactics, and the last thing he wanted was for that man to work himself back into Tōtsuki.

—

Meanwhile... back at the Polar Star dormitory, Sōma was doing some outside grilling of some saury on his portable charcoal grill for his fellow dorm mates, as well as showing off his newest creation. '_Grilled Saury in maple syrup_'. Which as it turned out was utterly vile, causing Shōji and Daigo to bolt indoors to the bathroom to vomit.

The normal grilled saury with lime and ginger, went down a treat for the others. Ryōko, Yuki and Megumi gushed over how simply deliciously simply it was, Shun and Zenji grinned as they ate along and enjoyed the warmth of the sun in the calm dormitory garden and vegetable patch.

However, the group was disturbed by the sudden appearance of an annoyed Alice Nakiri and an indifferent Ryo Kurokiba. Before they could ask what was happening, Sōma and Megumi found themselves being dragged out of the dorm grounds by their other friends towards an waiting car. "Do you have any idea what today is?" Alice murmured. "We're already late enough as it is without you holding us up", she frowned.

Pulling out of the white haired girls grip, Sōma planted both feet on the ground and held his spot, whilst Megumi, beside him, did the same thing.

"And why should we go with you? You _photographed_ us, and then sent it to the journalism club", Sōma huffed. He wasn't angry with the news getting out, he knew it would eventually, he simply wanted to subtly get Alice to apologise for invading his and Megumi's privacy. And for inadvertently publishing their first kiss all over Tōtsuki campus.

A slight twitch from Ryo, was all that Sōma needed to know that something unexpected had occurred because of the photographs publication. Moreover, the feeling was additionally confirmed by the downcast forlorn look upon Alice's visage. "Well..." Sōma began, "you gonna explain why you both suddenly got all awkward?" Sōma exclaimed, as Megumi zeroed a frown in on Alice.

"I'm sorry for my actions", Alice spoke lifting her head and looking inexplicably upset. "I just wanted to tease Erina a bit... however I never thought about what it would lead to". Taking a deep breath, the girl continued. "Hisako and Ryo ended up tussling over the phone and accidentally sending the photo to the journalism club".

Megumi and Sōma both smiled upon receipt of an apology but they were stopped from moving onwards by Ryo's outstretched hand. "You need to know..." the black haired Danish chef continued, "our actions kinda broke up Erina and Hisako's friendship..."

"They're friends again", Alice quickly interjected, "but for a while me and Ryo were the ones responsible for Hisako's sadness".

—

Bowing their heads in further apology, Alice and Ryo began to once again lead the two Polar Star students towards a car. "We need to hurry, the others are waiting", Alice stated, "I'll explain on the way". Upon getting into the car, and then setting off along the road up into the mountains, Alice began speaking. "Today is the autumn leaf viewing festival, which apart from the obvious, is also a time for first years to meet their upperclassmen", she explained.

"However", Alice continued grinning, "the rumour going around school as that the first years who managed to get into the Autumn Elections are being seen as potential members of the Ten in the waiting..."

"And we get to meet them", Ryo cut in nonchalantly. "Damn you Ryo! I wanted to say that!" Alice pouted, playfully slapping her aid on the chest.

"Are you serious!" Sōma leapt off the seat, and promptly banged his head on the chassis roof, in absolute sheer disbelief and joy. The grin spreading across his face made Alice roll her eyes and Megumi sigh. On the other hand, Ryo simply announced, "don't get full of yourself Sōma... I'm the one that will be the first to win a Council seat".

"Oh no you won't", Sōma retorted, "I'm gong to take the top spot before anyone else has a chance to move!" To prevent an argument breaking out, Megumi leant forwards and kissed Sōma on the lips. The move worked as Sōma reciprocated the move and slipped his arms around her.

"Aww you two are so sweet!" Alice cooed, elbowing Ryo who shrugged his shoulders. "No wonder school is so agog with gossip about you. The transfer student and the dark horse fall section candidate".

—

After a while the long drive began to eat into Sōma's anticipation and it was clear to see that he was beginning to be restless. "Hey Alice", Megumi asked, "not all the others who got into the fall selection can be there, otherwise there would be too many first years to the Ten".

Alice chuckled as she hugged the blue haired girl. "When I said that the fall selection first year candidates would be there I didn't mean all of them". Ryo immediately rolled his eyes as if he was hearing this for the umpteenth time, before turning to face Sōma and beginning a quietened argument about who had more culinary experience. Meanwhile, Alice explained to Megumi that the teachers and director had personally selected the first years to meet the Ten.

"As far as I know", the white haired girl began, "grandfather is the one who selects the eight first years to go and meet the current Elite Ten. And along with me, Ryo, you and Sōma here, the others are: Akira, Takumi, Hisako and Mimasaka". Before anyone could stop him Sōma blurted our, "I finally get to meet the Ten! Besides Erina, Isshiki and Eizan, I hope I can challenge one of them to a food war".

The looks of shocked disbelief on the faces of his travelling companions made the redhead laugh. "Oh come on now, I was always going to find a way to challenge the Ten. This way if get to do it face to face with them".

Eventually, the car they were in dropped the four student chefs off opposite a grassy meadow surrounded by paper curtains and overlooked by huge Acer trees, all with leaves of amber, red, green and reddish-purple. As they walked along a path, that had Tōtsuki staff at the edges directing them further on, they soon emerged in the centre of the meadow. Spread out on the ground was a red and gold carpet, where sat crosse legged upon it facing ten low tables, were their fellow first years.

"It's about bloody time you showed up!" Takumi yelled, jumping to his feet and rushed forwards. "I will not miss out on meeting the Elite Ten just because of your poor time management!" Sōma looked as if he wanted to be indignant by his friendly rival perceived reason for tardiness but instead he walked forwards and fist bumped Takumi. "Sorry we're late guys", he addressed Hisako, Akira, Mimasaka... and Erina. "Erina... why are you here? As a member of the Ten, shouldn't you be on the other side of this seating arrangement?"

With a semi annoyed huff, and with a slightly red face Erina turned away from

Sōma and positioned herself in between Hisako and Alice. "Erina is a first year, and despite being on the Ten, it's more appropriate for her to be on this side with us", Hisako blushed and whispered to Sōma as she passed him. "Also thank you Sōma... for everything you've done for me". Taking his seat next to Megumi, who subconsciously leant into him and sighed as they intertwined hands, the polar star couple too their seats. Ryo and Akira sat next to each with Alice and Mimasaka on their other sides.

And then, just as the a gently breeze began nipping at them, the sound of a drum being struck rolled down from somewhere further down the path. "They're here", Sōma whispered to Megumi, who was shaking with nerves. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, the boy and the girl braced themselves for the long awaited meeting of the Ten.

"_Introducing the Tōtsuki Elite Council of Ten!_"


	29. Chapter 28: The Awakened Seat

Chapter 28: The Awakened Seat

Picking the piece of paper on the stools before them, the gathered eight first years began to inspect the names of the nine other students before him. '_The Council of Ten_'. And if the collective looks on all their faces were anything to go by, they were all summarily shocked. Megumi most of all, by one name in particular.

"_Kensuke... Tadokoro!"_

_"No fricking way!"_

_"What the hell?_"

As Megumi stared down at the sheet of paper in her hands, her wide eyes and a slightly ajar mouth were signs that she too was blindsided by this information. Her fellow first years all gawked at her, stunned by the revaluation that her brother was on the Ten, and she was unaware of that fact.

"Your bother is on the Ten!" The shocked and dazed voice of Alice Nakiri overwhelmed the other voices of Ryo, Hisako and Takumi.

"I-I-I" Megumi stammered looking to deescalate the sudden unease in her stomach not to mention the jealously from her friends. "I didn't know... Kensuke never told me..." her voice fading slightly. "Apparently, he kept it to himself. And since he is a second year, we first years don't have lessons together. I rarely see him around campus. Let alone get a chance to talk to him".

"Still", Akira added. "You could have sought him out. He is your brother after all. I would have assumed that you would have wanted to see him". The mood became tense again as Megumi realised that, in a way, Akira was right. She hadn't made any attempts to contact her brother, she had relied on Isshiki telling her about him whenever they had lessons together.

"Stop ganging up on Megumi!" Sōma interjected defensively, taking her hands into his, making her heart flutter. "It's not her fault that she didn't know her brother was on the Ten. So quit acting as if it is!" Hugging his girlfriend, Sōma soothed her nerves and rubbed her back before brushing some a strand of hair from her eyes. Then Megumi murmured, to no one in particular.

"I should have tried to reach out to him more".

—

"You sure do protect your woman", Ryo spoke nonchalantly, looking at Sōma. "You don't have to rub your new found relationship in our faces". The look on the redheads face almost immediately darkened as he leapt to his feet and shoved Ryo.

"You have no right to judge my relationship with Megumi, since you and Alice seem too inept to even acknowledge your feelings. Especially as your practically joined-at-the-hip all day everyday!" That was sufficiently enough aggravation for Ryo to also jump to his feet. "You know nothing about me and miss Alice..." he was then cut off by the white haired girl slapping her hand over his mouth and dragging him back into a seated position.

"Ryo apologises for his choice words", Alice smiled before glaring at her aid. "Just because you're envious doesn't mean you can belittle others", she chided him.

From the other side of Alice, Erina stood up and moved towards Megumi slightly red faced, and then embraces her. "I-I-I'm happy for you..." she whispered before spinning around and pointing her hand at Sōma. "T-T-Thank you for the mangas... Yukihira".

Before he could blink, Erina had bolted back to her seat beside Hisako, and began talking to the rose haired girls anew, leaving Sōma to catch Hisako's grateful eye. Catching Mimasaka's eye, momentarily, during the copy chef's conversation with Takumi, the redhead boy smiled. To which he received a friendly smile back, reaffirming the thanks that the other boy felt for breaking him out of Eizan's orbit.

Sōma was just about to turn his head and strike up a conversation with Akira, about getting another food comparison day at the Shiomi seminar someday, he felt Megumi's fingers interlock with his and her head rest upon his shoulder. Looking into those shining golden hazel eyes, so full of a quiet strength and a fervent kindness, had the affect of once more reminding himself why he loved her. He was about to tell her so, when a shout rang out... And all eyes were on tenterhooks.

"_Introducing the Tōtsuki Elite Council of Ten!_"

—

The voice belonged to a kimono attired female staffer, her brown hair tied up and with a ribbon through it. Then, from atop a wooden scaffold, a bare chested man wearing a loincloth, began striking out a bass line on a large drum resulting in all of the first years craning their necks to carefully observe each and every one of the Council of Ten. Hawkishly. For a brief moment it seemed as though time slowed down to a rate where the few falling acer leaves, from the above trees, cast blurred lines through the air.

And then they appeared. Nine individuals entered the meadow, using the same pathway, used by the first years, walking out into the meadow opening. Craning his neck, Sōma tried his hardest to pick out Kensuke amongst the midst of them but as the Ten were all walking close together it was difficult.

However, his attention was suddenly diverted by the reappearance of the girl with long scarlet hair, who had walked onto the stage after his previous three food wars.

He hadn't thought very hard about who the scarlet haired girl had been, mostly because of the celebratory party waiting for him back at the polar star dormitory. But now, upon realising that she was on the Council of Ten, he was much intrigued about what king of chef she was. Moreover, reading from the list of names informs of him, aside from Isshiki and Erina, his food had now been appraised by three members of the Ten. The seventh, tenth and now the second seat.

Taking another look at the paper in front of him, Sōma took in the names of the Ten, their current academic year and their corresponding seat numbers:

_(Third Year) Eishi Tsukasa - first seat_

_(Third Year) Kobayashi Rindō - second seat_

_(Second Year) Kensuke Tadokoro - third seat_

_(Third Year) Momo Akanegakubo - forth seat_

_(Third Year) Sōmei Saitō - fifth seat_

_(Second Year) Nene Kinokuni - sixth seat_

_(Second Year) Satoshi Isshiki - seventh seat_

_(Second Year) Terunori Kuga - eighth seat_

_(Second Year) Etsuya Eizan - ninth seat_

_(First Year) Erina Nakiri - tenth seat_

—

Taking up their seated positions opposite the assembled first years were nine of he current Council of Ten, dressed in school uniform they all wore expressions ranging from imposing, indifferent, dissatisfied and confused. The sole exception to that range of emotion expressive individuals was the happy grinning face of Satoshi Isshiki, who right as he sat down was on the receiving end of an extremely harsh glare from the pigtailed and bespectacled Nene Kinokuni.

"Hello, my little fellows", a spiked blonde haired boy grinned leaning back on his hands and looking at each of the first years in turn. "Let's just cut the crap right now", he chuckled. "I have no intention of forging any friendships with you here, we are only here because it was mandated by the school director. Not even we can go against such directives".

The boy placed both hands together and playfully stuck out his tongue, "we are really busy too you know..." he was stopped by Eizan, who pushed his glasses up his nose and retorted.

"Really Kuga", Eizan bemoaned. "You might have shown some respect for Senzaemon. From whom we got a huge budget for this festival and the festival to come".

The aforementioned Kuga, brushed his spiked blonde haired out of his eyes and turned to the Eighth seat. "You're aways so obsessed with money Eizan, you should chill out or your blood pressure will kill you. Or you could battle me in a food war if you like. Prove that you are better than me..."

"Shut your mouth, midget!" Eizan responded coldly. The calm display on Kuga's face instantly vanished as annoyance erupted instead. "Don't call me small, four eyes!"

"Don't call me four eyes, you runt pip squeak!" Eizan roared back.

"Would you both please drop dead! Or at the very least be quiet", Nene yelled. Her voice dripping with contempt. "You two are such a pain in the arse".

"Shut up witch queen!" Kuga and Eizan both retorted before wilting under Nene's withering glare. "Die", was all she replied.

—

Meanwhile, the first years: Alice, Takumi, Hisako and Megumi were all kind of let down by the back talk and sniping between these Council seats. Yet, in the eyes of Sōma, Ryo, Akira and Mimasaka; Kuga and Eizan were the members that they deemed more willing than others to potentially take up a challenge from them.

Grining, Sōma knew that he wasn't going to get a better time to introduce himself so raising his hand, he got the Ten's attention. "Hey there, Sōma here", he stated calmly, as the upperclassmen's eyes all drifted over to him. "I want to join the Elite Ten right now... so would anyone of you be willing to accept a food war challenge from me?"

The response was stunned silence. And then...

"What the hell Sōma!" Takumi abruptly yelled turning to face his culinary rival. "I forbid you to undertake such folly before you have faced me!" Takumi's expression was matched by Hisako and, surprisingly, Erina. Looking towards the only person he wanted to consult, Megumi, Sōma took in the tremendous amount of worry in her eyes. And yet, there was also an understanding of his wish and a belief in him as well. An unspoken bond of trust, friendship and love.

"Sorry guys", Sōma responded grinningly, to his fellow first years, "but I've got Megumi's permission".

—

From beside the scarlet haired girl, Kobayashi Rindō, the third seat's eyes flickered upwards and towards the blue haired girl. An action that went generally unnoticed by his fellow council students and first years. The sole exceptions being Megumi and Rindō, who picked up on his eye movements and who both smiled at him.

"Why the hell should any of us feel obliged to accept any challenge from a damned first year!" Kuga dramatically rejected. "I reject this challenge! We second years are busy trying to battle our upperclassmen too you know... little _Yukihira-chin_".

Before Sōma could affix any further addendums to his challenge request, he was further shot down by Eizan, Saitō, Momo and Nene. And then again by Isshiki, although his rejection was based on not wanting to see his "_little kōhais_" leave Tōtsuki.

"You understand now don't you, _Yukihira-chin_", Kuga spoke condescendingly. "To us, Isshiki excluded, you are not even a blip on our radar. So why should we fight someone whom is beneath our standing". Placing a finger to his chin, Kuga though deeply before continuing. "However, if you should ever find something that you think might actually beat me, then I would be willing to face you".

A small smile found its way onto Sōma's face and he began to think of ways to entrap the eighth seat into a food war situation. "You could always challenge Kuga on height", Nene coldly added, "you'd beat the pipsqueak midget hands down". Kuga furiously rounded on Nene yelling, "we're taking about food here you evil witch!"

"Drop dead", was the response he got back from Nene as she pushed her glasses up her nose, peered at him with disdain and then moved away from him. Before Kuga could angrily retort he was smacked over he head by Eizan. "What the hell..." Kuga spun around and yelled at the ninth seat but stopped himself upon seeing the utter shock on his fellow second years face.

Just up a head of Kuga, in between Momo and Rindō, the third seat had sat upright and had tied his medium length black hair into a topknot, leaving a few strands to fall either side of his black rimmed glasses. An action of his that suggested something had taken his notice, which was exceedingly rare to achieve.

So for Kensuke to be suddenly alert, was a sign that this first year had either drawn his curiosity or he was just indulging the first year's request out of boredom.

Either way, what usually followed was a show of his overwhelmingly culinary fire.

"No way..." Kuga muttered fearfully, completely at a standstill. "He's never shown any culinary interest in anyone before..."

"Kensuke", Rindō giggled leaning toward the black haired bespectacled third seat. "You could have warned us before hand that you were planning this". She then placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "I still demand a plate of food from you. The judges can wait their turn".

Turning his head towards the girl beside him, Kenosuke gave a small smile, which surprised Rindō greatly. He rarely showed any emotion other than contentment. "Even if I said no, you still would have helped yourself. Glutton".

If it had been anyone else, the jibe would have provoked an angry retort from her but as it came from him, Rindō simply laughed. Throwing her arms around the third seat, Rindō grinned. "Aww, you are getting better at letting the real you shine through, Kenny", she cooed.

Looking forwards and along the row of seated first years towards the red haired boy, Kensuke straightened his glasses on his face, and looked straight at the redhead boy. "S-Sōma Yukihira..." Kensuke stuttered, in a manner that instantly reminded everyone of his social anxiety.

For Kuga, however, hearing this was a massive upset to his greatest school goal. And going by the look on Tsukasa's face, he could tell that there was deep unease in the first seats eyes.

"I accept your challenge".


	30. Chapter 29: Clash of Exuberance

Chapter 29: Clash of Exuberance! 

Sōma versus Kensuke 

One hour.

That was all it took for the news of the up coming food war to spread through Tōtsuki like the plague, creating so much hype that by the next morning students all over campus were abuzz with anticipation and envy.

Students who had always looked down on Sōma due to him being the '_transfer student_', were now seething with jealousy that he had managed to rouse the attention of the Third Seat into accepting such a culinary battle, which was even before anyone even began realising that the he was also the brother of Sōma's girlfriend.

To contrast the students who disliked Sōma, there were many students in school who had begun to look up to the redhead boy, these people saw him as a breath of fresh air to the Tōtsuki academy, and wanted to observe his style of cooking and learn as much as possible from him. Most of the teachers and staff were completely shocked by the announcement, as no one had expected that Kensuke would be in the right state of mind for such a food war right after returning from his latest sojourn.

However, the people who were blindsided the most by this challenge were in the official Food War Regulation Office within Tōtsuki. Kensuke Tadokoro, often received regular challenges from many fellow second years and some third year students but never did he agree. Which resulted in some people believing that the constant refusal to accept challenges was a weakness and lack of culinary drive on Kensuke's part. And these people began to think that he was only on the Council of Ten because of bribery, or some shady dealings.

In addition to student and teacher anticipation for the challenge, three of the third seat's top benefactors from restaurants, and the food industry, had diverted their attention to Tōtsuki for the chance to finally witness their aligned Tōtsuki chef in a food war. Three people who even the other members of the Ten avoided, due to being intimidated by their presence.

**Ricardo Orencia**, was a short portly man with thinning brown hair, grey eyes and a short beard. Born in Spain, he had emigrated to South America and become the president of the Peruvian Culinary Society. One of Kenosuke's most important backers.

**Reina Ainu** was a purple haired executive chef of the Four Star Argentine restaurant, El Baqueano. She was here in Japan, fastidiously, searching for potential restaurant apprentices to be trained and employed back in Buenos Aires. She was ferociously supportive of Kenosuke, and eager to retain his support of South American in Japan.

Lastly, there was **Juan Manuel Velázquez**. A tall man who looked like Boris Karloff with an Errol Flynn moustache, to whom held a tremendous love and respect for traditional South American cuisine. He was the Head Chef at El Fuego, a three star restaurant in Bolivia.

—

Overall, the general consensus about this huge development regardless of whom supported or hated Sōma Yukihira, or the excited outside visitors, was of great anticipation and excitement. The third seat had only ever taken part in three food wars in his whole time at Tōtsuki, one of them had been against the first seat Eishi Tsukasa. And the other two had been against the person whom Kensuke had won the Third Seat from back when he had been a first year.

In the food war against Tsukasa, which he had lost, he had managed to take two judges away from the first seat, depriving Tsukasa of another five-zero unanimous victory and from then on, eyes had been opened for both chefs, and they both had a tremendous respect for one another. So much so that Rindō would often relentlessly tease them.

To the envy of Kuga and Nene.

—

"How bloody reckless can he be!" The voices of Ikumi and Yuki both yelled. The two girls had been apoplectic, and had raced over from Polar Star to the main Celestial Room, upon hearing of Sōma's challenging of the third seat. "He's too impetuous", Ryōko sighed from behind the others. The girls were interrupted from their tutting by the quiet voice of Shun Ibusaki. "We should support Sōma, that is why we came here. I'm sure he has a plan".

"I wonder how Megumi is holding together knowing that her boyfriend is about to battle her brother", Ryōko added. Smirking. "I wish I could have seen Kensuke's reaction to that".

"Hey guys!" Turning around the girls, plus a Shun, were met by Isami Aldini and Zenji Marui who were running towards them. "We managed to meet up with Takumi, Alice and Ryo", Zenji uttered wiping sweat from from his face and cleaning his glasses. "Yeah, my brother says that apparently Sōma said that he had '_permission_' from Megumi to challenge her brother".

Isami's words did little to dissuade the girls of thinking about Sōma's recklessness, but they did breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Megumi was 'kinda' okay with the situation. "They, along with Akira and Mimasaka, have secured a front row seat for us to be in", Zenji continued. "So we all need to hurry and meet them".

With a final look of apprehension on their faces, the friends all headed inside the huge arena known as the Celestial Room to cheer and support their '_impetuous_' friend. "The turnout is huge", Yuki stated looking around the colossal room before her eyes landed upon the five seats at the judging table. "Five judges..." she stirred, "thats unusual for a standard food war".

—

A frown graced Ikumi's face, "I wouldn't put it past that idiot to have waged something big, and the Third Seat to have brought in five judges instead of three".

"Oh no it's nothing like that".

Doing an abrupt about face the group was met by Takumi, Alice, Ryo and Akira. "What's that suppose to mean?" Shun exclaimed, before any of the girls could begin a new round of yelling. "It means pretty boy", Alice answered, walking forwards and caressing Shuns face. "That the third seat gave over complete control of organising the food war to Sōma".

Blushing from behind his thick hair, that covered his eyes, Shun backed up a little before he began to hear giggling from the girls, and more boisterous chuckling from Daigo and Shōji. Who were above them, in the stands along with Mistress Fumio. "Awe your so cute when you blush", Alice cooed before being pulled away Ryo.

"Oooh, Shun you dirty little dog you", came Isshiki's friendly voice. "Shut up! She... she did that herself" the boy muttered. "Isshiki, where are Megumi and Sōma?" Takumi and Ryōko asked. Smiling, the seventh seat nodded his head in the direction of the walkway between the side of the bleachers. Following his line of sight they saw Sōma walking out onto the main area stage with Megumi and Mimasaka walking a little way behind him. Dressed in chef's whites and with his headband wrapped around his left wrist, Sōma Yukihira looked calm and composed.

Ever as he was.

And then the familiar voice of emcee Urara Kawashima rang out across the hall. "Students of Tōtsuki! We have an incredible food war today. First year and transfer student Sōma Yukihira has challenged the Third Seat of the Council of Ten to a food war!"

With one hand holding the microphone, Urara gestured to Sōma, standing by his kitchen work surfaces and appliances with a grin on his face. "The topic of said food war, was purposely left to the decision of Chef Yukihira, who will state what he has chosen the topic to be..."

"But first", Urara interrupted herself, "please welcome our resident Third Seat: Kensuke Tadokoro!"

—

The eyes of everyone in the room all moved towards the aisle between the audience stands but the one person who was most nervous was Megumi. Shaking slightly and fumbling with her buttons of her school blazer, she realised that this was the first time she was actually seeing her brother since before he had left for therapy in Kyōto. And that was even before she got on to the subject of him being the number three seat. A subject that she had been unaware of for a good one year and eight months.

"You okay there Megumi?" The imposing voice of Mimasaka Subaru asked beside her. "I'm fine, thanks Mimasaka", she murmured. "It's just... my brother..." She was interrupted by the sound of the whole audience erupting into either cheers or denounced commenting.

_"We finally get to witness the third seat's cooking!"_

_"We get to witness for ourselves just how strong he is, and if he is worthy of his position"._

_"Whatever the outcome of this food war..." _Megumi heard some second years muttering, _"it will show that Kensuke Tadokoro and his pitiful sister are too small for such a grand academy like Tōtsuki"_.

For the first time in her life, the blue haired girl bit her lip and held back her anger at those who were being disparaging against her and her brother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Mimasaka had also heard those words. "Don't pay any attention", the tall hulking copy master chef replied patting her shoulder. "You, Sōma and all of us, your friends, know that to be on the Ten one must be a phenomenal chef", he continued.

"Mimasaka's right", Isshiki added appearing at their side, and grinning. "Let these ignorant students rant. They clearly don't know anything about the skill and perseverance that put Ken where he is".

Megumi smiled and hugged her both her friends. "Thanks Isshiki. You really are a great friend", she whispered, but then her attention turned towards the aisle, as she saw the familiar black hair and glasses of her brother dressed in chef whites and an apron around his waist walk towards the central cooking area.

—

"Why is chef Rindō walking with him?" Megumi queried, as Isshiki pattered her shoulder. "Kensuke, Tsukasa and Rindō are pretty much inseparable around school" he replied simply.

However, when Kensuke stepped forth into the arena the entire audience fell into shocked silence. The most known about aspect of the Third Seat was his shaggy black hair and social anxiety, but standing here in the celestial room was a changed chef. Where before Kenosuke had once had medium length black hair that covered his eyes, now his hair was cut short revealing, more clearly, his eyes. "He did away with his fringe..." Isshiki murmured. "Ken always said that he liked having a _curtain_ over his face".

As he approached his own workspace, Megumi watched completely stunned by her brothers transformation, and apparently Sōma was equally slack-jawed. "Brother..." she murmured.

"Yeah... Ken has changed a lot since the day he won the third seat", a feminine voice sounded beside her. Turning around, Megumi found herself staring into the golden cat-like eyes of Rindō Kobayashi. "I still remember that day", Rindō continued. "He was so shy and unsure of himself. But somehow he bested Tōsuke Megishima". The red haired second seat, rested her arm on Megumi's shoulder, "I still have no idea just how good he is".

Looking back towards her brother, the blue haired girl then saw something that she had longed to she again. Her big brother was smiling. A true happy joyful smile, and he was smiling directly at her, as he shook Sōma's hand.

—

"Students..." Urara announced, recovering from her shock. "Our competitors have arrived so I shall introduce our five judges: Chef-Restauranteur, Hinako Inui. Tōtsuki Professor, Rolland Chapelle. The CEO of Haubi Food Corporation, Natsume Sendawara. Gourmet and Food Critic, Shigenoshin Kōda and our head judge is Tōtsuki's own Executive Chef, Gin Dōjima!"

As the whole room of eyes watched in awe and surprise, at the arriving five judges, Sōma was filled with a sense of heightened anticipation and joy. Looking over at Kensuke, the redhead grinned, "good luck", he spoke. "I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet and get to cook off with you".

An awkward but well meaning smile graced the third seat's lips as the second year turned towards him. "Your my sisters boyfriend. I don't know how I managed to get the courage to accept your challenge at the Meet and Greet, but I don't regret doing so. I'm happy we got to meet".

Looking back over his shoulder, Kensuke saw a conflicted look on his sisters face. "She'll be fine", he heard the redhead boy speak. "She's a lot more confident and brave recently. Not to mention..." the boy grinned cheekily. "She's going to be cheering for me".

A look of slight apprehension flickered across the third seat's face, as he took in Sōma's good humour before managing to clear it away. "Cocky much", Kensuke responded frowning. "Just because you reached the finals of the Fall Selection doesn't mean that you're on my level".

"Still", Sōma grinned. "Even if you are Megumi's brother, I will win today! And you will see the enjoyment of cooking again".

—

"Chef Yukihira", the booming voice of Gin Dōjima asked, via microphone. "Have you decided the topic for this food war? Seeing as Kensuke deferred to you". Walking back to his workstation, Sōma picked up a cold box and placed it on the metal table. Opening the lid of the cold box, he removed a large joint of meat.

"Chef Dōjima, Chef Inui, Professor Chapelle, Madam Sendawara and Mister Kōda. I have chosen... as the topic for this food war, Whale Meat!"

With a sly grin, Dōjima, looked towards the red haired chef. "Very well! The topic is decided, the participants have three hours to prepare a single plate of food that showcases Whale Meat".

Nodding his head in the direction of a Tōtsuki staffer, who proceeded to strike the large ceremonial gong in the manner of food war beginnings. The whole room fell into silence as they all took in the head judge's words.

"Let the cooking, begin!"


	31. Notice

_**Update Notice**_

This is not a renunciation from stories. For the past three weeks now my depression has been getting steadily worse, and so updates will be far slower and spread out. I have absolutely no idea how long this will go on for and frankly i'm not really thinking that far ahead right now. So all I'll say is, I'm sorry for the change.

Thank you.


	32. Chapter 30: Fusion

Chapter 30: Fusion

Isshiki was nervous.

He had already known that Sōma wanted to test his skills against a member of the Ten; hopefully beating them and taking their council seat. And without a doubt, Isshiki supported Sōma's desire to a face off, someday... but as of now the seventh seat was was unsure of what would happen if he lost.

Isshiki knew that Kensuke was extremely adverse to being the centre of attention and really did not enjoy defeating opponents, going out of his way to avoid any situation that may lead to food war. Not that he had much experience of socialising or even taking part in food wars to begin with.

Yet, with his new and sudden transformation from quiet introvert to a slightly more socially conscious, still slightly awkward student. Isshiki found himself unable to properly gauge Kensuke's goals and standing when compared to Sōma.

This was what worried him, something that he had not expected. He had expected some kind reaction from Kensuke, upon learning that Sōma was Megumi's boyfriend but not in the not in the way that had come to pass. To accept Sōma's challenge at the Meet and Greet was radical, especially for someone who had always never really felt comfortable being the centre of attention. And cooking in full view of hundreds of gawking onlookers, would most certainly be that.

To be honest, If Isshiki had expected anyone to semi go along with Sōma's wish for a fight, then he would have put money on Kuga. The eighth seat had a similar temperament to Sōma and held the same-ish culinary views, as well as an iron will to strive onwards and upwards. Right now, Kensuke was a complete unknown. Everything Isshiki thought he understood about his friend was now upended.

"Are you frickin' kidding me!"

Yuki screamed exasperatedly, distracting the seventh seat. "Why did Sōma choose whale as the topic? Doesn't he realise that could potentially fall into the third seat's hands!"

From the seats on her immediate right, the girl was backed up by Ryōko and Hisako. Hisako's presence had surprised the group, along with Erina, who herself looked extremely tense but had begun to unwind after awhile. "I'm sure he's got an idea in his mind", the god tongue murmured. "He may be an idiot, and an outsider to fine dining, but his ingenuity is... I suppose an admirable quality".

Hearing such words from the God Tongue was unheard of, so unlike her, and judging from Hisako and Alice's gaping mouthes, they too were equally blindsided. As if suddenly realising what she had said, Erina blushed bright red and turned her head away from the gawking faces of Alice and Hisako.

"Wow, Erina," Alice praised moving forwards and hugging her cousin. "I'm so proud of you".

"Don't patronise me!" The god tongue stuttered, "I don't need pitying". Grabbing ahold of Hisako's arm Erina buried her face into her friends jacket, whilst Alice simply continued to smile. Whilst Erina had imagined her cousin was taking pity on her, in actuality Alice was genuinely happy that she was beginning to be like her old self again.

"Yeah", Yuki suddenly exclaimed. "You're right Erina! Sōma is inventive! He'll come up with something that will outshine Megumi's brother..." The orange haired girl veered off upon hearing Ryōko's fawning over Kensuke. "He's soo handsome... and broody" Ryōko purred and heaved her breasts, before she was dragged away by Alice and Ikumi.

"Calm yourself, Ryōko", the white haired Nakiri girl frowned, "besides he's older than us".

"Yeah...he's a second year", Ikumi added, blushing. Yuki moved forwards and attempted to get her friend see the futility of her crush on the older boy but no matter what she said did little to distract Ryōko from gazing adoringly towards the third seat.

—

Turning his attention back to the cooking, Isshiki looked down towards the stage to see what both chefs were planning. However, to his consternation, he saw that his fellow council seat hadn't made any such move to even look inside the box containing the different cuts of whale meat. Instead, Kensuke's attention was focusing on the contents of a large lidded pot resting atop the stove, whilst also tending to a small simmering saucepan.

Whereas, in contrast, Sōma seemed more on point with the task. And judging from the aromas emanating from the large cast iron pot simmering of spices and red wine, to which he was adding a variety of chopped up and diced vegetables, the food he was going to present would be delicious. The aroma of spiced red wine and dried fruits in one pot filled the air with sumptuous aromas of delectability.

Atop another stove top, and within a second pot were a collection of simmering vegetables:

Aubergines, courgettes, peppers, carrots and tomatoes all cooking in olive oil and spices.

The scene became even more confusing and anticipatory, when Sōma began adding honey, soy sauce, garlic and saffron to the pot, but then the redhead shoxked then again by adding dried apricots, sultanas, dates and flaked almonds...

"Is he mad!" Erina spluttered. "Those ingredients... they'll never work all altogether!" She drawled as the aroma suddenly hit her. Isshiki smirked, he didn't even have to open his mouth to tell Erina to '_think again_'. The beaming smile on Megumi's face, as she watched her boyfriend from the side lines, was all Erina needed to see to realise that Sōma was not the chef she had pegged him to be.

With Mimasaka at her side, cheering on Sōma as well, Megumi was completely absorbed in cheering on he boyfriend. '_She knows him too well..._' he mused. "Erina", Alice retorted, "you should heed your words. Sōma's greatest strength, even I'm loath to admit, is his perseverance". He saw a half scowl-grimace on the god tongue's face, as she leant in the railings, with her cousin and best friend either side of her, watching the cooking below.

For the first time, seeing Erina like this, made the penny drop for Isshiki, for he realised in that moment just how pretty she was. '_She's stunningly beautiful..._'

Quickly shaking his head he remembered his bond with Nene, and his vow to someday tell the girl how he felt. Dispelling any further thoughts about Erina from forming, the seventh seat grinned as he watched Sōma suddenly reveal a large cut of smoked venison, and proceed to slice it into quarters. '_I see... so you're doing that... do not forget who you're facing Sōma_', he mused to himself.

—

Meanwhile, as his friends watched the food war from the stalls, Sōma was keeping calm. He was focused on the work in front of him, and he was not letting anything distract him. Not even when Kensuke instead chose to focus on the stove: with a simmering pan and a boiling pot, did Sōma move away from the task at hand. Even if he was curious as to why he hadn't yet taken up any particular cut of whale meat yet, Sōma didn't dare divert his thoughts from his set dish. He was loving every second of this food war, his first battle with someone of the Ten, and he was determined to heed Chef Kojirō's advice.

'_There are many chances at Tōtsuki to learn... you just need to grab them as they present themselves_'.

He hadn't realised it then but what Kojirō had been talking about, once he had returned from his Stagiaire, he had been talking about the food war system. Learning from the students immediately around him. Grinning, the red haired boy allowed himself a momentary glance up to his friends and another towards Megumi, to show his appreciation of their support.

Seeing the looks of profound exasperation on Takumi and Ikumi's faces compared to the jealous scowls of Ryo and Akira, was almost comical. He was sure that they would all yell and shout after this was over, but as of now, he didn't care.

This was simply too much fun.

Turning back to his work station, Sōma made his way over to the now screaming pressure cooker wherein were chickpeas. Taking the cooker of the heat and running cold water over the lid as he released the pressure, Sōma smiled satisfied with the cooked chickpeas.

Leaving the peas in a sieve to drain, the boy chef returned to another lidded pan which he then revealed to contain couscous. Moving over to a large frying pan, he added the sautéed mushrooms to the spiced vegetable pot before leaving that to slow cook. Sōma then refilled the large pan with copious amounts of butter and then letting it gently melt before adding diced whale meat.

Browning slowly, until the meat was a pleasant chestnut colour, Sōma grinned as he looked up to see the five judges, from behind the desk, all staring at him with equal looks of intense anticipation etched in their faces.

'_Not much longer now..._' his internal monologue smirked. '_Kensuke, eat your heart out!_'

Pouring a bottle of red wine into the pan along with a jug of lamb stock, Sōma noticed that Urara Kawashima was drooling. Beckoning her over, he allowed the battle emcee to taste the sauce which resulted in Urara dropping to her knees and cooing. Smiling as he saw the shocked reactions from the room of the sauce, Sōma removed some small venison shank from the oven and allowed it rest before dicing it and added it to the vegetables.

Beaming with pride, as a his timer began chirping, Sōma made his way back towards the workstation to start bringing everything together on the plate. Using a to spoon he ladled the chickpeas into the spiced vegetable-fruit before using chopsticks to pluck diced whale meat from the adjacent pan and add that too.

Leaving the pot to stew for a final five minutes, Sōma walked over to a side bench where he picked up three earthenware dishes and brought them over to where he would be soon plating up, and within each dish he placed the couscous; that had sultanas running through it.

Placing the meat and spiced fruit-vegetables into another larger earthenware dish, and covering it with a fitted conical lid, Sōma noticed that the atmosphere of the room had suddenly gone silent. No doubt everyone had realised that he was ready to present his completed dish.

"Ohh it looks like Sōma Yukihira is about to showcase his dish to the judges", Urara stammered, still having not re-centred herself. As he walked up towards the judges, he found himself thinking back to his previous time in this room and the loss against Akira. Placing the large lidded dish down on the table, and then handing out the five smaller dishes of couscous, Sōma noticed the drool around Chef Hinako's mouth.

Removing the lid from the earthen ware dish, the arena was filled with the aroma of paprika and honey. "Judges", Sōma grinned. "For you today, I have prepared my own Japanese take on a popular North African dish: **_Yukihira Style - Moroccan Whale Tagine!_**"

—

Quite quickly, the startled looks on their faces vanished as the first tasting commenced. Turning around, Sōma walked back over to his workstation and picked up a single solitary dish, and so moving towards Kensuke, the redhead handed his fusion Tagine over.

"You are a curious chef, Sōma", the third seat responded, taking ahold of the dish, and taking in the aroma. "I do not understand you... but at this point in time... I-I'm happy to let the food do the talking".

As the melancholic look in his eyes faded away, and as the flavours began to overflow his brain, Kenosuke allowed a gentle smile to creep onto his face. The fusion Japan-Morocco Tagine was obviously an eye opening path forwards for Sōma but more importantly it showed that the first year chef was able to extricate some emotion from him, the third seat.

Sitting behind the judging desk, Gin Dōjima was simply smiled as he allowed himself to be enveloped by the whale tagine. "This is... amazing", he announced. "The sweetness of the honey and the spiciness of the paprika... and then the accents of cloves and cardamom against the whale's oiliness".

With his face reddening with every mouthful he was enjoying, Dōjima found himself almost at a loss for words. Luckily, he was spared the embarrassment of repeating his earlier praise by the heaving an incredible sensual sigh of pleasure from madam Sendawara.

"I-I feel _soooo_ satisfied..." Natsume Sendawara cooed quivering in her seat. "Now I know how Jonah felt... the power of a whale baring itself upon you! _I've been swallowed whole!_"

Standing up from her seat, with a glaze in her eyes, she pushed up her breasts and pointed at Sōma. "Chef Yukihira, I'm sorry I ever looked down upon you at the Fall Selection. I like you, so... _please be mine_", she spoke silkily. Running her tongue across her teeth, and reaching her hand towards Sōma's face.

"Natsume..." Chef Hinako coughed, narrowing her eyes. "You do know that you can't ask that of a teenage boy..." Brought back down to earth, and thoroughly embarrassed, the Curry Queen returned to her seat. Mollified. "I'm sorry..." she stuttered. "The food... the food got to me". On the other side of the desk, Sōma was desperately trying to ease his red faced embarrassment, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Megumi was openly glaring daggers straight at madam Sendawara.

"Whilst I admit that my fellow judge should recompose herself", the gourmet food critic Shigenoshin Kōda stated, running a hand across his face. "I have to say that if I was served this dish in a restaurant I would be one very satisfied customer! Perhaps a bit frugal with the sauce but that's just me being pernickety".

"Oui, Monsieur Yukihira", Chapelle murmured, before grinning and giving Sōma a thumbs up. "Truly a remarkable sight", Dōjima spoke, "you have made Professor Chapelle smile at your food, twice". Hinako Inui had scoffed down the food in mere minutes and as she placed her plate back down, Sōma noticed her whisper something to Dōjima. Which made the head judge incredible uncomfortable.

Looking back toward Kensuke, the red haired boy saw that his opponent was once again wearing a reserved expression on his face. "Your good... Sōma Yukihira", the third seat spoke calmly. "But... if you can wait for just twenty more minutes. I'm sure that I will win. Unanimously".


	33. Chapter 31: Culinary Euphoria

Chapter 31: Culinary Euphoria

Overlooked and Misunderstood

Ever since he had made the vow to his mother and grandfather, at the age of nine, Kensuke had been determined to become a worthwhile chef. Someone whom people could look up to and proud of, yet when he turned thirteen his goal changed from making others proud of him to wanting to be someone whom he could be proud of. His social anxiety became the dominating most pronounced factor in his life, changing the way he viewed cooking as a future career.

He wanted to no longer be a source of worry to his mother and grandfather, or god forbid his sister. They all deserved to not have to constantly worry about him, so whenever his social anxiety got the best of him or if his depression was really bad, it had always felt like he was failing that very promise to himself. Not to mention disappointing his family by failing to improve, and he hated feeling like a burden to his mother, or to the few kinda-friends he had at Tōtsuki.

As a result, Kensuke was terrified of whenever his next depressed episode would arise, and how it would affect the ones he cared about. Stability of mind became the most important thing weighing heaviest upon him, and despite being born with talent and skill for cooking he it seemed to come with an almost unbearable achilles heal. Social anxiety cursed him, it as though it would forever limit his future.

Standing opposite Sōma Yukihira, his sisters boyfriend, Kensuke suddenly wished that he had some of his tenacity and rambunctious spirit. Perhaps that way, he could be free from his own psychological awkwardness. Instead, he simply shook his head and kept his expression reserved.

"_You're a good chef, Sōma Yukihira... but if you'll allow me twenty more minutes. I'm sure I'll win. Unanimously_".

He hadn't meant to sound conceited or arrogant, he simply wished to convey the decreasing time limit for the food war. Alas, judging by the frown on his sister's and Sōma's face, he had be mistaken. Yet again.

'_You never were good at making friends..._' the self loathing voice in his head told him.

"Oh, you think so".

Turning his head a fraction he saw Sōma cross his arms in front of his chest, and scowl. "Just because you're the third seat of the Council of Ten doesn't mean you can hold it". Hearing the mild yet kept in check, rebuttal stung Kensuke's heart. Just like all the previous times he had tried to be social, and had been subsequently misunderstood.

"I-I-erm... " he tried to respond but his fear and anxiety got the best of him, so he returned to his cooking. 'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to annoy you', his inner depressed being whimpered, desperately wanting to be expressed but instead being continuing to be suppressed by his fear of rejection.

—

Sōma blinked.

Of all the things Emiko and Shirō had told him about Kensuke, which had inspired him to challenge him one day, this person was not whom he had been expecting. One moment he had been pleasant company: awkward, yes, but overall kind and caring. Plus Kensuke had tried and praised his food yet but now he seemed cold and blunt.

Looking over his shoulder towards Megumi, he watched as a frown danced across her face. 'She's... concerned' he told himself, not that he wasn't aware of his girlfriends worrisome nature towards her brother. Sending her a comforting smile, which he could tell she appreciated, Sōma returned focus on the food war.

'_Quiet and unassuming'_.

Sōma remembered the words Emiko had used to describe her eldest child. '_He may come across indifferent but that's just his way of seeing those around him. Distance is how he conducts himself, and gets to know new people..._'

Whilst it was glaringly obvious that Kensuke was definitely socially awkward, Sōma could also see a tremendous amount of stoicism in Megumi's brother. It impressed him greatly because it meant that despite his societal weakness, Kensuke, as best he was able could endure onwards. And yet, that in itself was worrying. '_His eyes..._' Sōma realised. '_He no longer has that same excitement he had moments ago_'.

As Sōma watched, he was unaware that he himself was being observed; first by Dōjima and Hinako, whom were surprised that he'd roused the third seat and was seemingly managing to keep a level footing with him. Which thanks to the Yukihira Style Whale Tagine', had thoroughly satiated them. The other person watching him was Eishi Tsukasa.

Ever since the Meet and Greet, the first seat had tried to get Kensuke to rescind his acceptance of the challenge because apart from Rindō, he was the only other chef at Tōtsuki whom Tsukasa had recognised. Which was why the first seat was adamantly opposed to the food war. Kensuke losing, whilst improbable was not impossible, would see him demoted in stature, and Tsukasa refused to loose his friend-rival to a lower culinary rank.

The first, second and third seat's were the pinnacle of Tōtsuki and the only way they would be removed was when they left Tōtsuki at graduation. Hopefully when he and Rindō left Tōtsuki, Kensuke would take and hold the first seat until he too graduated.

Tsukasa knew that so many people often overlooked the third seat, they had never pegged him as someone who would become reach the position he held. He was often seen as someone who was frail and weak. And it was for that reason why Eishi Tsukasa didn't want to loose him from the third seat, they both knew what it was like to have the weight of expectations hang over them. The three top students of Tōtsuki would change Japan's culinary world, and never again would people look down on or expect too much from them.

—

A sudden explosion of aroma burst forth from the large boiling stove top pot, of which, Kensuke had just removed the lid of. And so Tsukasa returned his observation skills to the food war.

"Students of Tōtsuki!" Urara Kawashima excitedly yelled into her microphone, whilst wiping her mouth of drool. "It would appear as Kensuke Tadokoro is nearly ready to present his finished plate". The unbelievable strong smell of Tabasco sauce filed the air, followed by the sweet starchiness of boiled yams, curried cauliflower and spiced roasted plantains.

Looking up towards his friends standing, by the above railings, Sōma spied Akira next their small collective of friends, Sōma could tell instantly that the spice expert was completely blindsided by strength of the Tabasco, and the spiced plantains. And what was more, his eyes were wide with shock at seeing what had been used instead of oil.

'_Blubber_!'

It was almost unreal, Sōma thought, the amount of Tabasco Kensuke had used would surely overwhelm the whale meat. However, the calm collected expression Kensuke was wearing belied the confidence that he had in his creation. And in that moment, Sōma saw an enthusiasm quietly burning away within his eyes.

'_Yeah...' the redhead mused. 'Quiet and unassuming. I can see why people overlook you_'.

Almost immediately, the excitement in the room exploded into far loftier heights as everyone watching inside the celestial room observed the black haired bespectacled chef bring out a single large clay bowl instead of five plates.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the judging panel", Kensuke motioned towards the aforementioned desk of people. "I invite you to come forwards and observe the final plating". Startled, the five judges stood up and moved away from the desk to honour the third seat's request.

From a large stainless steel pot of boiling water, the third seat removed a sieve containing dark udon noodles which were then plunged into ice water. Shocking the entire room.

'_That's... unorthodox_', Sōma gawked as he watched the judges dismayed faces. "Just keep watching", Kensuke murmured seeing Sōma's curiosity. "You'll understand soon". Moving over to a large cast iron pot simmering on the stove, he removed the lid and ladled the, now visible, vegetable stew into the, pre-chosen, large clay bowl.

Verdant.

That was the instant thought that raced through the minds of the judges, as the aroma of the broth struck their nostrils. Watching as it was ladled into the wide brimmed clay dish, filling the bowl with it's magnificence was too tantalising. Natsume Sendawara and chef Hinako both bit their lips in anticipation for the tasting. Kōda was twitching his moustache and murmuring as he scribbled in a notebook.

"Stunning. Simply stunning... Kensuke Tadokoro truly is the Silent King!"

To the broth was as next added, from a couple of adjacent saucepans, leeks and mushrooms sautéed in whale blubber with pink pepper corns, followed by diced yacón cooked in blubber, and then fried in with the Tabasco whale steaks. After placing the large clay bowl onto the judges table, the judges were openly salivating and staring intently at the empty bowls before them.

As the judges retook their seats, Kensuke began ladling the soup into the five soup bowls, before bringing forwards the iced noodles on a bamboo plate.

For almost two entire minutes the judges looked towards the third seat, awaiting him to state the name of the dish he had madden for them. Yet, the chef remained oblivious to his duty. In the end, emcee, Urara Kawashima broke the silence.

"Chef Kensuke..." she nudged him, "the judges are awaiting the name of the dish you have made".

—

As if a light had just been switched on, Kensuke's calm demeanour vanished and he reverted back to looking incredible uncomfortable. Almost as if he was just now remembering that there were hundred of eyes staring down at him. Stammering as he spoke, Megumi's brother kept his eyes looking over the shoulder of the judges but to Sōma, Megumi, Tsukasa and the VIP's in the reserved high boxes, they could all tell that even though he was being struck by social anxiety, he was still sure of his cooking.

"I-I-I have m-m-made..." he paused trying to ease his sudden anxiety. "F-f-f-for you a **Pan-American styled Hari-Hari nabe**. A type of whale meat soup from the Kansai region of Japan but modified using South American vegetables, in conjunction with Alaskan caught Minke whale in a Mexican Tabasco broth".

Each judge was grinning madly as they leant in and ladled the soup into their bowls before helping themselves to the ice-noodles. "Haaaaww..." Natsume Sendawara sighed, heaving her breasts in a show of her complete satisfaction of the taste, all other words seemed to fail her as she devoured the soup and noodles before her. "C'est mervellieux", Chapelle grinned, steam appearing to pour out of his nose and ears as he experienced the heat generated from the amount of Tabasco sauce used.

"Votre cuisine a augmenté en competénce", Chapelle's french sifted through the minds of the assembled audience, resulting in hushed tones of exhilaration due to having seen the third seat's cooking.

_"Master Chapelle thinks the third seat's cooking has increased in skill", murmurings reverberated around the Celestial Room._

_"This is insane!"_

_"I thought the third seat was weak..."_

_"I thought he only got onto the Council of Ten due to luck"._

_"Well there goes any chance we have of ousting him from his seat by means of proxying in the transfer student"._

Sōma drummed his fingers, in annoyance, against his workstation as he heard the voices of many other students being disparaging towards an upperclassman, and member of the Ten.

_"I thought that once the transfer student beat beat the third seat, then the chances of us getting on the Council would be easier"._

—

Looking over towards Kensuke, he noticed that he was still looking past, and above, the judges as they continued eating. Yet, something in his body language told Sōma that he was far from okay. He was being adversely affected by the words of other students: pale, slightly drooped shoulders and the way he was fidgeting with his apron.

Before Sōma could try and talk to Kensuke, the moment was taken from him by the booming voice of Gin Dōjima interrupting. "Before we all announce who won this unprecedented food war. I would like to thank both competitors for their participation and culinary strength".

Standing up from his centre judge seat, Dōjima looked towards the two competitors; noting that for the first time the third seat had actually cooked something that seemed to push him forwards.

'_Sōma's strength... involuntarily boosting other people's will to strive onwards_'.

"You both showed great skill with flavour profiling and I have no doubt that you both will leave an indelible mark on Tōtsuki and the food world". Smiling to himself, Tōtsuki's executive chef handed out five scraps of paper to the other judges. "And now we shall see whom Madam Sendawara, Chef Hinako, Professor Chapelle and Mister Kōda all think the winner". One by one the others raised paper slips with a name written on.

"And... s-s-so we have it folks", Urara stammered, in shocked reverence, as the whole room went deathly quiet and still.

Staring up at the screens depicting the five. judges holding paper slips bearing the name of the chef they thought deserved to win. However, upon seeing the kanji writing on the above screens, the audience began a new round of shocked murmurings.

'_Kenosuke Tadokoro or Sōma Yukihira_'.

And as the audience took in the final verdict of four of the judges: Hinako, Chapelle, Kōda and Sendawara, Chef Dōjima held aloft the final paper slip. Then the emcee, Urara Kawashima, announced the victor...

"The winner of this food war, by four judges to one is... Kensuke Tadokoro!"


	34. Chapter 32: Aftershock

Chapter 32: Aftershock

As he looked up at the screens, his eyes widened as he took in the news... he had won but not as he'd predicted. A unanimous victory, which should have been his first, had been denied. Sōma had taken a single judge from him.

Yet, instead of feeling resentment, an odd sense churned his stomach, as if a fire had been lit within him for the first time in years. It was almost as if his food war with Sōma had been nothing more than a whetstone for sharpening his courage.

Without turning around, and tuning out all extraneous noise from around him, he remained staring up at the scoreboard as he tried to understand what had occurred. Yet, Kensuke only found himself more and more blindsided by his own inability to comprehend how he should feel about this moment.

Unfortunately, he didn't get long to ponder as he suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around him. "Big brother..." the timid tear filled voice of his sister spoke, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm happy for you... but please don't make Sōma leave Tōtsuki".

Confused by his sisters worried expression, Kensuke was reminded of his overwhelming desire to never have to see any sort of worry on her face. "Why would I make him leave? I never set out any rules for our food war... therefore your boyfriend is free to here student of Tōtsuki until he graduates".

Megumi blinked, and blushed, as she stood shocked by her brother seemingly aware of her relationship status. As well as hearing that neither he nor Sōma had made any food war plans, regarding what to do if either of them had been defeated.

"H-How did you find out? I'm sorry if you found out by the stupid paper..." she stuttered, turning red at the thought of him learning from the Tōtsuki gazette. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kensuke smiled, "Mum emailed me. She said that you two had been to visit for the Fête. Plus, whatever is in the paper I haven't read yet".

Megumi immediately poked her brother in the chest, both blushing and pouting. "Please don't... I was embarrassed enough by it".

"Sure thing sis", he replied, "although. You do know that the paper gets sent out to people outside school right... so mum will probably have read it or emailed me about it to me".

With a shudder Megumi envisioned their mother's potential descriptions. Emiko wasn't going to hold anything back, she had always been open with both her children. Be it in an informative, jovial, teasing or serious moment, Emiko Tadokoro never held anything back from her children.

Pushing that to the back of her mind, the blue haired girl returned to her brother in front of her, wrapping her arms around him so tightly as she didn't want to ever be out of contact with him for long periods of time again. "I've missed you Ken... although this isn't how I had envisioned introducing you to Sōma". Brushing one of his sisters braided pigtails out of her face, Kensuke simply smiled before embracing her. "It's good to see you again Megumi. I missed you too, and I'm sorry for not trying to see you around school".

Returning to hugging her brother tightly, Megumi grinned as she gently punched her brother in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were the third seat! Afraid I might come after you?" Chuckling, Kensuke replied. "I'll keep the seat warm for you then". The blue haired girl went bright red as she heard that, "I can't... I'm, there's no way I'm near good enough to take the third seat".

Standing back, her brother noticed that the room was beginning to empty of the audience. "You're a better chef than you give yourself credit for. Someday I know you'll make it".

"Is that why you accepted my challenge? To inspire your sister?" Sōma asked, before having Megumi turn and wrap her arms around him. "To be perfectly honest Sōma", Kensuke began. "I hadn't planned on accepting. It just happened..." He stopped and frowned, thinking. "... I don't know, there's just something about you which intrigued me. And that made me want to accept your challenge".

It was at this moment that Takumi and Ikumi came bounding over and began scolding Sōma for his recklessness. Kensuke simply stood and watched as Sōma flushed in embarrassment from Takumi and Ikumi's words. "You have... good friends Sōma", the third seat spoke, a forlorn smile gracing his face. "I hope you never loose them".

With the same goofy smile plastered on his face, that she had seen since yeh day she had met him, Megumi watched as her boyfriend walked forwards placed a hand on her brothers shoulder. "I hope we can become friends too, that way I can learn much more about cooking from you. Megumi would hate to see you sad again" The redheaded boy grinned, making Kensuke involuntarily flinch, as he was unused to physical interactions.

"That was a great battle! We should do it again sometime". A momentary look of confusion flickered across the third seat's eyes but it was gone before either Sōma or Megumi could be concerned. "Well...?" Megumi asked again stomping her foot and placing her hands in her hips. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the third seat?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to prove yourself to everyone else... I'm sorry if I made you worried or sad. Or if I was selfish... I'm sorry".

Sighing, Megumi moved her hands to her brothers face. "You could never be selfish", she stated before she rested her head on his shoulder. After about four minutes, she spun around and grabbed Sōma. "Now brother", she announced. "I want to officially introduce you my boyfriend. Sōma Yukihira". Standing before each other, both boys looked nervous as if they were expecting something to interrupt them.

Slowly Kensuke looked over at the other boy, and extended his hand, "n-n-nice to officially meet y-you Sōma". The boy in question grinned as he shook his girlfriends brother's hand. "I've been told many things about you. Megumi looks up to you, and it's clear that Emiko and Shirō are really proud of you". The nervous expression disappeared from the older boys face and was replaced by a small smile. "Thank you Sōma..."

—

"Aww look at you making friends", an incredibly cheerful voice interjected. Turning around, Kensuke found himself immediatly engulfed into an embrace by the uber-energetic Kobayashi Rindō.

"Rindō..." He began but was cut off by the red haired girl; pouting and holding out her hands expectantly. "I left an extra plate of Hari-Hari nabe on the work surface", he pointed over towards a covered bowl. "You're always so hungry, why is that?" Rindō simply grinned before making a mad dash straight for the leftover food. As the second seat moved away, Sōma and Megumi couldn't help but notice a small smile on Kensuke's face and how relaxed he seemed around the second seat.

"Come on you two!" The voice of Yuki and Shōji both yelled, "party at Kyokusei dorm! You may have lost buts it's not everyday that someone can prevent someone on the Ten from a unanimous win". Nodding their heads to convey their understanding, the red head boy and the blue haired girl began to make their way back towards their friends. "Ken", Megumi exclaimed, "you're invited too. I hope you can come, I want to catch up".

"I-I-I don't know if I'll be able to make time", Kensuke replied sadly, looking at the floor. "I've got tones of Council paperwork but if can later in the week I promise to drop by Polar Star, or see you around campus". Megumi felt waves of calmness rush over her anew, she had introduced Sōma to her brother, after they had both nearly given her a heart attack but at a the same time she had seen her brother genuinely smile for the first time in along time.

And that was an extremely good sign.

As they left, Sōma grinned fondly, "I'm glad I met Ken. I hope we can battle again soon". Gently prodding her boyfriend in the ribs, Megumi began dragging him over towards where Yuki, Shōji, Isami and Isshiki were waving. "Come on Sōma, party at Kyokusei dorm. Ikumi, Takumi you coming?"

—

As he watched the first years leave the Celestial Room, Kensuke felt his body overcome by exhaustion. It took all he had to not collapse there and then, so wearily he left the room with Rindō towards the administration building.

"You sure did take your time in that match. Still, are you okay though?" Rindō asked as she and Kensuke made their through corridors inside the main Tōtsuki administration building, towards the offices assigned to the council members. "You could have beaten Sōma quickly if you wanted to".

Musing about whether to bluntly ask him if he held any 'misgivings' or 'regrets' about accepting Sōma's challenge, Rindō decided that it was probably too early for him to have begun thinking about that yet. "I wanted to see what kind of chef, my sister has put her trust in", Ken replied flatly. "I'm sorry if I worried you and Tsukasa, with how long it took me to come up with a rival plate of food. And for my rash actions in accepting the challenge..."

Spinning around on the balls of her feet, Rindō faced him and placed her hands on her hips, pouting. "Do you mean to say, that you came up with an that Ecuadorian inspired Hari-Hari nabe on the fly? Because if you did..." she smirked. "Then that's the Kensuke that both me and Tsukasa believe in".

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Rindō grinned, "it's good to have you back with us Ken. Kuga is... well Kuga, Nene is her usual cold self, Momo is being super secretive but that's just because she doesn't want her planned stall for the Moon Festival to be known yet. And Saito is busy formulating his newest sushi recipes".

Smiling to himself, Kensuke felt the butterflies in his stomach disappear but then they were replaced by a heavy tiredness brought about by hearing an extra tidbit of information form Rindō. "Apparently", the redhead girl continued. "Eizan has been awaiting your return as he wants to challenge you to a food war himself. Only this time he will be annoyed that he was beaten to the punch by a first year".

"Urgh... I don't have the energy to deal with him yet", the third seat yawned. "I just want to finish whatever paperwork I have to do and then sleep".

—

Stopping outside the pair of double doors, that marked his Council office, Kensuke pushed them open only to find himself accosted by the unmistakeable arguing voices of Terunori Kuga and Nene Kinokuni. With an exasperated sigh, he briefly considered raising his voice in disproval but as he had very little experience in telling people off, he ended that thought and moved towards the sofa. Collapsing into the cushions and trying his best to avoid the others.

"Why are you here... this is supposed to be my office", he eventually asked flatly.

Immediately, Nene and Kuga approached him glaringly and jealously. However, before they could reply Rindō's laughter cut across the room. "Well well..." Rindō grinned, "aren't you two cute where you're jealous". That comment got exactly the right expression from the other second years council students. Red faced annoyance disguising their obvious embarrassment. "We. Are. Not. Jealous!" Both sixth and eighth seats yelled, red faced.

"Why would they be?" Kensuke interjected sporting a confused expression, to which only made Kuga more exasperated and Nene blush. "They have nothing to be jealous about..." Kensuke added just as Rindō placed a hand over his mouth.

"What the hell!" Nene yelled striking forwards and standing right in front of where Kensuke was sitting on the sofa. "I understand you wanting to see to see what sort of person your sisters boyfriend is... but you could have done that without accepting a food war challenge".

For once, Kuga was agreement with Nene as he continued that sentiment. "You could have lost your seat! That is if Yukihira-chin had made that a stipulatory prize. We, plus all the school, know that out of the entire Ten you are the one who has the least experience when it comes to food wars. Not to mention social skills", Kuga sighed running a hand through his blonde spiked hair.

"You are the third seat and as much I want to face off against you, I want to do so with you still occupying it!".

"I don't understand... what exactly do you mean", Kensuke stated, getting even more confused by the second. "What we want is for you to not leave us!" Nene snapped. "We expected some sort of speech from the midget pipsqueak here", she gestured to Kuga on her left, "but you... you completely broke ranks from the Ten. The top three seats are supposed to be the most poised and refined of all of the Ten but..." she paused and jabbed her finger at Kenosuke. "You faced an underclassman, and made the rest of our positions look almost attainable".

Standing up from the sofa, and becoming impassive, Kensuke turned around and exited the room in silence letting the doors to swing shut with a dull thud. "Great job there Nene!" Rindō spat angrily, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation.

"_Real fucking great wording_! You just had to go overboard. You were only supposed to welcome him back to school not rant about his choice of accepting some first years challenge! And you Kuga, I know you want to beat Tsukasa but have you ever thought about trying to connect with someone on a personal level rather than purelybeing rivals!"

Gritting her teeth and placing her hands on her hips, Rindō growled in annoyance whilst flicking her red hair behind her shoulders, letting her fellow council students see her angry side. Spinning around she stormed out of Kensuke's office.

"You two should he ashamed of yourselves! You know how he'll be now! And he just got back as well!"

—

**_R.I.P: Sir Terence Conran, Sir Harold Evans, Dame Diana Rigg and Associate Justice, Ruth Bader Ginsburg. _**


	35. Chapter 33: Kyokusei Afterparty

Chapter 33: Kyokusei Afterparty

Takumi's Exasperation

Music, food and '_special_' rice juice.

Three things that were aplenty at the party in Zenji's room by the time Sōma and Megumi arrived and traipsed upstairs. Dragged into the room by an over excited Yuki who then placed plates of food in their hands, they decided to sit down next to Isshiki and Shun. Yet, immediately Sōma, along with Shun were immediately roped into, by Alice and Ryōko, along with Ryo, Daigo, Shōji and Akira, into a game of poker.

A little while later, the Aldini brothers and Ikumi arrived in the room, and apart from Isami, the other two seemed overly exhausted from watching and worrying about Sōma's food war. "I'm sorry", Takumi uttered seating himself next to the his rival and sighing. Confused, Sōma braved a brief look at the blonde haired Italian boy. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry about", he replied, before grinning as he placed a card down. "I mean..." Takumi continued, "you were beaten by someone from the Ten... it must kinda sting a bit".

Takumi's question brought about Akira and Ryo's interest in Sōma's answer. "Also..." Ryo added, "as the only one of us first years who has faced one of them, you might as well tell us what he was like to face off against. You know so we can spring board off your defeat to our victory".

Lacking the energy to retort Ryo's attempt at getting a rise out of him, Sōma simply waved his hand in the air. Brushing away Ryo's words. Turning his head back towards Takumi, the redhead boy managed a small grin, "I knew facing Kensuke would be something of an uphill battle but I don't expect it to be as fun as it turned out to be! I want to face him again, and next time I will take even more judges from him!"

"Absolutely no way in hell!" Takumi growled, through gritted teeth. "You are my rival, and I refuse to allow you to leave Tōtsuki before we have settled our food war!" Something akin to a frown graced Sōma's face, only for mere seconds before being reschooled into a smile. "Of course", he replied bumping his fist to Takumi's, "I have no intention of abandoning our food war pledge".

"If you two are quite done with your bromance moment", Alice cooed, "we are were playing poker. And I'm winning!" She excitedly stated placing down a series of cards that resulted in groans of displeasure from Shōji and Daigo, and a small grin from Ryōko.

"Huh... I would have thought that if there was anyone here who had a higher claim to facing chef Kensuke then it would be Megumi", Akira spoke up. "I mean, surely she would want the chance of showing her brother what she can do". Slowly the poker playing group let their eyes drift over to where Megumi was sitting on the bed alongside Yuki, Ikumi, Isshiki and Zenji a laugh escaping her lips as Yuki just uttered an unheard joke. Looking towards his girlfriend, Sōma couldn't help but smile, "when she's ready, I know she'll win. I believe in her".

"For the last time..." Ryo exclaimed exasperatedly, running a hand across his face, "can you stop rubbing your relationship in our faces! As if you didn't need another excuse to be insufferable".

Grinning as he leant past Takumi, Sōma gently shoving Ryo's shoulder and smirked evilly. "I will when you and Alice begin to open up more". With a scowl on his face, Rio was about to retort when out of the blue, the white haired girl opposite him began laughing. Then leaning forwards Alice grabbed Ryo by the arms and pulled him into an embrace, that she then turned into a heated kiss.

"Well that was unexpected", Akira muttered staring off to one side, "I had know idea you were so competitive, Alice".

Giggling, as she disentangled herself, Alice raised a quizzical eyebrow towards Akira, before levelling ad smile at Sōma. "I take it your satisfied now... a kiss between partners should suffice". Ryo on the other hand was sitting in stunned silencex shocked by miss Alice's sudden willingness to be open. Expecting a stunned expression on Sōma's face, Alice was instead met by a sudden smugness before her.

"What are you so happy about?" She stated pouting slightly, hiding her curiously. "You should be surprised?"

"I knew it!" Ryōko exclaimed. "You two are together, you were just playing it close to the chest". She stated gently elbowing Alice's side. "No one who is as close as you two can not be a couple..." the girl grinned coquettishly. "You and Sōma set me up Ryōko!" Alice squirmed in her seat but then simply shrugged her shoulders and downed her cup of rice juice.

—

It was then that the voice of mistress Fumio called to them from the metal communication tubes from the dining room. "Okay kids... there's stewed amberjack and daikon down here. As well as leftovers from Sōma's variousfood wars. Should you feel inclined to try them. So come and get them!"

"Oh and one more thing... if I have to tell you kids to not bring culinary ideas into the dorm rooms one more time, I'll skin you alive!"

Almost immediately, Shōji and Daigo were on their feet and racing out of the room followed by a subdued but curious Ryo. "Could you bring some of Sōma's food back", Alice called after, as they disappeared begind the closing door. "I think I'll go grab some food as well", Takumi muttered, standing up and making his out of the bedroom. "I'll bring more with me, for anyone else", he called out as the door swung shut.

Instantly feeling that something was eating up within his friend/rival, Sōma folded, and walked over to Megumi. "I'm gonna go get some food too..." he spoke, "and see what's bothering Takumi". He whispered to his girlfriend, who nodded her head in silent understanding.

"Folding already, Sōma. I thought you had more moves in you that this..." Alice giggled from too much '_special_' rice juice. The redhead boy simply grinned, "You know me Alice, I never give up. But right now I'm hungry".

Walking out of the room, Sōma was almost flattened by an already returning Daigo carrying several trays of food. "Whoa there Sōma", Daigo exclaimed swinging around and managing to retain the balancing act of food he was undertaking. "If your going for food", the boy stated, "you better go now. Before Shōji takes it all". Chuckling, Sōma moved off down the hallway to wards the stairway. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the warning Daigo" he replied.

Picking up speed as he moved downstairs, he barely managed to dodge an excited and food laden Shōji coming up. "Way to go Sōma! The food you made against Kabutoyama is really good", the other boy grinned. "Not to mention your tajine!" Smiling in appreciation, Sōma continued downstairs beginning to prepare how he would ask Takumi what was obviously getting to him.

However, as he emerged onto the final set of stairs opposite the main entrance he heard a loud crash coming from the dining room followed by Takumi's exasperated bemoaning.

_"Why is he such a reckless idiot...?"_

_"He's so infuriating!"_

_"Why is he so stubborn?"_

—

Hurrying down the remaining stairs, Sōma barrelled into the room just in time to see a red faced Takumi standing over a mess of broken plates and scattered cutlery on the floor, with both fists clenched and a look of supreme annoyance on his scowling face.

"Hey", Sōma announced, "Takumi... what's the matter? You're... tense". Immediately the blonde haired Italian boy spun around and directed a finger towards Sōma, a look of supreme annoyance etched across his face. "You! Yourwhat's making me tense, Sōma!" Takumi growled, narrowing his eyes. As he returned his eyes towards the hotplates of food, setup on the dining table, he felt a tearful desperation whimper up within him.

"Why... why did you challenge the third seat! Is it because he's Megumi's brother? Is he a worthier opponent than me... Are you that determined to outrank the rest of us?

Just as Sōma was opening his mouth to reply, he was stopped by Takumi again. "We are supposed to challenge one another again... to reach the summit of Tōtsuki together as a group. Or did that slip your mind when Kensuke accepted your egotistical challenge!"

Looking straight his friend in the eyes, Sōma could see a deep hurt caused by him running forwards to test himself against one of the Ten, without considering his friends feelings first. "He could have forced you to leave Tōtsuki!" Takumi cried out, "god knows I wouldn't put it past the Ten to do so. Erina and Eizan both seem to have an idea on whom they want to continue cooking here..."

He was interrupted by Sōma grabbing him by his shoulder and giving him a soft smile. "Takumi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel fast sidelined by my challenging Kensuke", Sōma spoke comfortingly. "I'm sorry for making you annoyed... but Ken is a really good chef and I could tell from the moment we began cooking that he was never trying to beat me simply to have me leave school".

Takumi shouldered his angst well as he looked towards his friend and rival before suddenly becoming flustered due to briefly losing his temper. "I'm sorry... for shouting at you Sōma", he replied sombrely. "You have nothing to apologise for Takumi", Sōma smiled fist bumping his rival. "I'm the one at fault here, and for making you feel sidelined, I'm truly sorry. You are and remain my friendly culinary rival!"

Grinning, both boys headed out of the dining room carrying trays of food and made their back up towards Zenji's room to continue the party. "You know what Takumi", Sōma stated at the top the entranceway staircase, "I'm glad that chef Hinako ran out on judging our food at the training camp. We would've never properly evolved as chefs if we had settled things there and then".

"Yeah..." Takumi smiled. "We have leaned so much more since then, survived more difficult situations since then and begun to reach towards our specialties". Seeing happiness return to his friend's face was so reassuring to

Sōma, it meant that they could continue onwards in their culinary experience; together as friends and rivals traversing the many and varying aspects of food and cooking.

"I'm glad I left Italy and came to Japan..." Takumi mused, "I have seen so many new cooking techniques, and met so many new friends".

Slinging his arm around his blonde Italians friend's shoulder, Sōma grinned as he began moving ahead. "Come on. The party is still in its infancy, and I've got some of my newest creations to show off". As much as he wanted to frown and berate the redhead for his continued culinary experiments, Takumi ended up laughing out loud as he took in the slight smirk on Sōma's face.

"Sōma... will you ever grow up".


	36. Chapter 34: Rising Moon

Chapter 34: Rising Moon

Kuga's Proposition 

Following the previous nights party, the group of first year friends woke up in varying stages of dress and grumpiness, caused by Ryōko's special rice juice.

The boys split into those that wanted food immediately; Shōji and Diago followed by Isami and Zenji. And then those that wanted to be clean before they ate breakfast: Sōma, Takumi, Ryo and Akira all made went to the male washroom to be properly awake up for the day to come. Shun on the other hand disappeared into his room, and emerged as if the previous night hadn't involved him at all, right as the other boys began descending the stairs towards the dining room.

The girls, meanwhile, all went to the female washroom all gossiping about the upcoming festival and how they would be entering. "I will be making my debut", Alice announced leaning back in the bath, allowing the warm water to alleviate her tiredness. "Me and Ryo will be working alongside Akira..." She was then interrupted by Ryōko who frowned.

"Uh huh... Does Akira know about this, or are you planning to spring this upon him", she giggled. "If we all didn't now know that you and Ryo were dating, then I would have said that you were pining for it resident spice master", both Ikumi and Yuki cooed.

"How do you know I'm not..." Alice replied seductively, rolling her tongue over her teeth before laughing at seeing the incredibly red faces of the other girls. "Oh come on guys", she continued, "me and Ryo are a set couple. Akira is just a dear friend, whom we are trying to bring out of his little world and into the wider culinary experience".

Megumi nodded her head completely understanding that reason. "I gues that's the same as for me then", she began, "if I hadn't have met Sōma then I would probably be stuck at the bottom of the class... and have been expelled".

Yuki leapt up from her seated position and threw her arms around her blue haired friend, as Ikumi and Alice both smirked. "You don't know that Megumi", Yuki scowled, "and besides... even if you were going to be expelled, all of us here at Kyokusei would have fought tooth and nail for you! We would have even yelled at Isshiki into dragging Kensuke down here to protect you!"

"So... you and Sōma", Alice interrupted. "How much snogging have you two been doing. The rumours about you _getting it on _are blatantly false, I can't see you getting that far ahead of yourselves". She grinned and winked.

Flushing bright red, Megumi shrank down into the water wrapping her arms around herself, and letting the warm water envelope her body. A convenient way of disguising her red face. "I-I-we've only kissed a couple of times. On the train, where you photographed us", she narrowed her eyes, before continuing. "Then at my home towns festival, and when he comforted me after my stagiaire".

—

"Soo..." Ryōko lustily asked. "Your brother is just as good looking as your family photo showed him to be..." The previous laughter suddenly ebbed away as Alice and Ikumi both did a one-eighty to stare at the purple haired girl. "Ryōko!" Megumi crowd out, "you cannot date my brother! I told you before he's still socially awkward..." She was interrupted by Alice, "although he did seem remarkably calm and aware during the Meet and Greet. Perhaps, Sōma inspired something within him".

Ryōko simply grinned as she locked eyes with Megumi and waggled her brows, "I'm sure I could get him to open up..."

"Ryōko!" Megumi raised her voice. "I know my brother, and he is in no way ready for anything like what _you're_ implying". The giggling trio of Alice, Ikumi and Yuki immediately ceased at seeing how unusually protective the blue haired girl was of her brother. "Megumi..." Yuki uttered reaching forwards but was stopped by the blue haired girl moving away from her.

"I know you all think I'm being overprotective, and I probably am! And I can see why its odd that a younger sibling is so worried for their older one, and that it should probably be the other way round. But you've never seen him when he is at his worst depressed state! And I refuse to let that happen to him again".

Standing up from the water, Megumi got out of the bath wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. "Once I'm dressed, I'm going down for breakfast. If any of you want to join me then that's okay".

As the door swung shut, the other girls looked at one another surprised by the strength of Megumi's familial loyalty. "We should go down as well", Yuki stated, "we don't want to hold up everyone". Once they were all dressed: Ikumi, Ryōko, Alice and Yuki all vacated the bathroom and walked downstairs. "I never would have guessed that Megumi felt so much responsibility towards her brother", Ryōko mused, "I need to apologise to her".

As the girls made their way down the stairs, they all saw the main doors swing open revealing the spiked blonde hair of Terunori Kuga, a grin plastered on his face. Being as they were still a bit far away, the girls didn't feel as if they could shout down to the eighth seat to enquire about why he was here. So instead they simply upped their speed and entered the dining room just as Kuga had singled out Sōma.

—

"Oh hiya, _Yukihira-chin!_"

Hearing that bastardised honorific attached to his name almost, _almost_, made Sōma want to upend his breakfast: a bowl of rice porridge, onto Kuga's head. As if the eighth seat couldn't be anymore childish, and infuriating, as he already was. Sighing, Sōma turned his head in the direction of the dining room doors watching the blonde spikily haired boy of the Ten waltz into Kyokusei dorm, like he owned the place.

And he had just been enjoying a nice breakfast with all his friends as well. "You're shadow is here", Shun murmured, making light of a conversation that he, Akira and Takumi had all thought of. Terunori Kuga had been described as exactly the same as Sōma, just with slightly more decorum.

Biting the inside of his cheek, to hold back a snarky comment, the red haired boy simply reverted to showing his respect towards his immediate upperclassmen. "Hey, Kuga-senpai", he stated forcing himself to smile. "What brings you to the polar star dormitory?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isshiki frown, whilst preparing to make his way towards his fellow second year of anything untoward occurred but as it were Kuga then announced his reason for being there. Stunning the room, and the girls, Sōma noticed, into silence.

"I'm so glad you asked that question my little Sōma..." Kuga grinned, playfully sticking out his tongue and holding two fingers in a V over his right eye. "First thing", Kuga asked, "I want to know if you will be entering the upcoming festival, and second..." Yet, before he could continue he was interrupted by Sōma stating bluntly, "what are you talking about? What festival?"

"Huh!" Kuga's exasperation was palpable, and felt by almost everyone else in the room. "How the bloody hell are you not aware of it!" The eighth seat bemoaned. "Well I only just transferred here no less than seven months ago, so cut me some slack for not knowing much", Sōma curtly responded, spooning porridge into his mouth.

Noticing Megumi moving over to the selection of breakfast meals, his focus quickly moved away from Kuga and towards his girlfriend. As she helped herself to toast and fruit, Sōma couldn't help but notice a slight frown on her face yet she quickly smiled a bright smile a she saw him and moved to take the seat beside him.

"Really, Sōma", Kuga continued. "I would have thought that someone like you, who wants to join the Ten, should be relishing the chance to participate". The eighth seat was then silenced by a hand slapping over his mouth. "Kuga!" Isshiki growled. "Do you really want to do this now? I know you envy the joviality and rivalry between Kensuke and Tsukasa but going after Sōma seems petty".

Shoving Isshiki's hand off his mouth, and spinning around, Kuga glared daggers at his fellow second year student. "Don't lecture me Isshiki!" He growled. "You have no idea how much it hurts trying to reach _their_ level but to be continually beaten and overlooked. It hurts". Kuga lowered his head and slouched his back, as he fell into a chair. "But you are the one called the Prodigy, If you got ever properly serious you could no doubt easily take the forth seat! Everything is so easy for you, no wonder Nene disdains you..."

—

Before the eighth seat knew what was had happened, Isshiki had grabbed him out of his seat, punched him square in the stomach. Glaring at him as he stood over Kuga, Isshiki tried to force himself to clam down. However, the comment about Nene had hit him harder than he had expected. "Would you please shut up!" Isshiki enunciated, grabbing the eighth seat by his collar. "You know nothing about me and Nene. And even less about Kensuke, whom I might add does not overlook you. He just lacks the confidence and knowledge of how to approach you".

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, or let continue the words between Isshiki and Kuga, Megumi spoke directly to the spiky haired blonde boy. "Why do you hate my brother?" Whilst her voice was soft, everyone in the room could see that she was holding back her simmering anger. Sōma gently squeezed Megumi's hand, trying it reduce her annoyance, before whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I don't hate Kensuke", Kuga stated plainly. "I just want to be as good a chef as him. That way Tsukasa will acknowledge me". As the blondes words were taken in by the rooms occupants, Yuki moved forwards and tried to comfort him but Kuga simply shooed her away. "You know Sōma", he continued despondently. "My offer to, about facing off against me at the Meet and Greet was truthful... but Kensuke beat me to it. He always gets what he wants because he's the _Silent King..._"

Standing up and walking forwards, Sōma stopped once he was in front of the eighth seat, and held his hand out towards him. "What were you planning to offer me, Kuga-Senpai?" With genuine surprise on his face, as was matched by the entire room, Kuga stared up at the redhead before him. "Wait... what?" With a deep sigh, Sōma crossed his arms and replied.

"What kind of food war terms did you offer me again, Kensuke accepting me kinda blitzkrieg-ed my mind of everything that day. I'm still game if you are".

"Why do you want to challenge me? You should be happy, you have achieved a feat that we of the Ten have been trying to attain for a while now... you are the first person to actually make him accept a food war".

With a small smile on his face, Sōma unfolded his arms and pointed to the Yukihira name in his navy coloured shirt. "That should be obvious. I'm gonna to take the top spot at Tōtsuki. Which means that I need to take down the Elite Ten but that doesn't mean we can't become friends". For the first time since realising that he would need to get to Kensuke's level if he wanted a god war with Tsukasa, Kuga stood up and smiled.

"_Yukihira-chin_... Sōma", he corrected himself. "Would you be willing to see who could sell the most plates of food, over five days, at the upcoming Moon Festival?" Without even hesitating, the redhead grinned and fist bumped the eighth seat. "After which we can have a food war, right... chef Kuga?"

"Yeah. You got it!" The spiky haired blonde grinned, feeling his despondency towards being overlooked by Taukasa and Kensuke dissipating slightly in the face of a new rivalry.


	37. Chapter 35: Festival Sign-Up

Chapter 35: Festival Sign-Up 

Competition 

The next day during a lecture... "What have you done now?"

The exasperated voices of Takumi and Ikumi both bemoaned. They, along with Sōma and Isami, were currently sat in the back row of a culinary theory class, half paying attention but mainly talking about the upcoming Moon Festival. Luckily for them, their teacher, in the amphitheater like classroom, was too engrossed in a rather tedious lecture about food requirements in basal metabolism.

"Its nothing that could make me leave Tōtsuki, I assure you", the redhead smiled. "It's just me and chef Kuga have challenged each other to see how many plates of food we can cook and serve to customers in the moon festival". Remembering his promise to Takumi, 'to not forget their rivalry' and seeing a slight flinch on his face, Sōma rested both hands on the Italian boys shoulders and reassured him that "you're still my main rival!"

At that same time, however, Ikumi was openly frowning as she took in the news and manner of the challenge Sōma was taking on with Kuga. "Please be careful Sōma..." she stuttered, placing a hand over her breast as she tried to steady her breathing. "And if you and Megumi need extra help with the cooking... then... erm-I'd be willing to help you". A soft smile made its way onto Sōma's face as he nodded his head appreciatively, "thanks meat-meat. If you could, that would be a great help!"

Takumi grinned as he slung an arm over Sōma's shoulders, "I would offer to help but me and Isami are holding up our own stall. It's a branch Trattoria Aldini, and we are already overcome with helpers... I'm sorry for letting you down". Bowing his head, Takumi found himself being embraced by his friend and rival, "don't sweat it man", Sōma relied. "Let's have our own competition as well. I'll try an out cook you and Isami, as well as Kuga".

A large grin spread across Takumi's face as he vigorously nodded his head in agreement of that idea. "I hope they'll be no hard feelings between us when me and Isami crush you and Megumi!"

With an equally sized grin on his face, Sōma bumped fists with Takumi. "I could say the same thing to you too", he laughed jovially, before they were subsequently yelled at by their teacher for '_tomfoolery_'. "I think you two should concentrate on the lesson..." Isami spoke, prodding his brother and the redhead.

"You can have your little bromance moment later", he giggled, upon seeing the two boys red faces. "Aww you two are soo cute", Ikumi cooed, joining in with Isami's teasing. "Do you think Megumi should be worried?" She asked Isami, who simply grinned in response.

"I-I-its not like that... you two!" Takumi stuttered, covering his face with his hands and looking down at his class notes. "But you two do act like an old married couple", Isami continued. "You'd better believe it", a voice behind them interjected. Turning around, the four of them were met by the stoic expression of Akira Hayama.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Sōma asked, with raised eyebrows. "And why now did you decide to speak up?" Akira made no move to show any other form of emotion, other than a slight smirk. "Oh... I just sat down", the spice chef replied, coyly. "I don't exactly know the context of your conversation but Isami's words really made me laugh".

"You lot are unbelievable", Sōma sighed, running a hand across his face before finding himself smiling at the friendly banter. "I'm glad we're friends though. Tōtsuki wouldn't nearly be this interesting had we all never met". The looks he received back on the others faces told him that they all felt the same way, and even if Erina was still somewhat distant he didn't regret meeting her and getting the chance to learn from watching and bouncing ideas of her.

"As much as I would like to deny you on that..." Akira replied, "I have to admit I did like beating you and Ryo, and then hanging out with you two afterwards. You're both so pushingly infuriating that I found myself pushing myself just to keep ahead of you".

"Hey", Sōma pouted, "not cool". Laughing Takumi, slapped the redhead on the back before looking towards Akira. "I like how you handled that... a back handed compliment" he chuckled. Akira simple shrugged his shoulders as he tuned back towards the lecture. "Oh by the way Sōma", Isami added suddenly, "I heard that Megumi's brother will be making his debut in the Moon Festival. I assume you will be planning to stake out his booth as well?"

Sōma grinned deviously as he rubbed his hands together. "If I have time I might go and see his stall, I never got a chance to taste his dish at our food war because Rindō scarfed down the leftovers. But as of right now I just want to concentrate on my stall with Megumi, as well as the competitions with you and Kuga".

It was then that Ikumi piped up, "hey Sōma... have you even decided what you'll be cooking in the festival? I mean the signup is today".

As if he had just been slapped with a wet fish, all the colour drained from the boys face as he suddenly remembered that he still had to make this most important decision. "What the hell Sōma!" Ikumi yelled upon seeing his pale ashen face. Her outburst was so loud that it made the teacher, and the rest of the lecture hall, jump in surprise.

Spinning around from writing on the whiteboard, the teacher: a tall moustachioed man with wavy brown hair, and dressed in a tweed suit, made his way up the steps of the different levels towards the wilting teenagers.

"Miss Mito and Mr Yukihira..." the man berated. "If you would be so kind as to keep your personal conversation to yourself until after this lesson, I would be much obliged". Turning bright red, Ikumi hung her head in mortification whilst Sōma nodded his head; agreeing to the teachers terms. "I'm sorry sir, of course sir", Ikumi replied taking up her notepad and returning to the lecture. Nodding his head, the teacher turned around and walked back to continue the class.

As Ikumi scribbled down lesson notes, she saw a smug look on Sōma's face. Assuming it was because of their being reprimanded by the teacher, she tuned her head to the boy in question and narrowed her eyes showing him her annoyance. But seeing his grin become wider only made her heart beat louder and her annoyance faded away.

'_Sōma...'_ the boy that gave her a new outlook on cooking and who had captured her heart, how could she remain annoyed at him. Blushing, she turned her head back to her notebook and simply scribbled something down on a piece of paper, before tearing it free and sliding it to Sōma.

'_You are soo not off the hook Sōma! As soon as class finishes you, me and Megumi are going to have a talk about what our-your stall will be serving. __And Megumi will almost certainly want to see her brother again! So make time to take her to go see him!_'

Looking up from the paper note, Sōma smiled and nodded realising that he had been thinking too much about working on his stall and not thinking that, since Kensuke was back in Tōtsuki, Megumi wouldn't not want to see him. Tapping Ikumi gently on the arm he whispered, "thanks meat-meat". Seeing her all red faced made him chuckle, which in turn made her frown and flick his nose with her pencil. Making her chuckle. "Hey, what are friends for", she replied grinning.

—-

After their tedious lecture came to an end, Takumi and Isami departed the group saying they needed to begin briefing their additional staff about what they were going to be making during the festival. "Don't you dare forget about me, Sōma! I will totally destroy you!" Takumi's yells were still audible even as Isami dragged him away. Akira simply shrugged before disappearing into the school library and vaguely mentioning his wish to research Tabasco sauce, as he had been flummoxed by the third seat's use of it in his food war with Sōma.

Walking alone towards the classroom where Megumi would be coming out of, Sōma and Ikumi struck up a conversation about the size of Chinese food Research Society on campus. "I should probably go scope out Kuga's territory before to long", Sōma grinned. "You know for 'covert espionage'". Sighing, Ikumi ran a hand over her face knowing full well that Sōma was simply too brash for the word covert to be used in any sort of descriptive context.

As they passed by the outdoor cafe area, where dozens of other students were eating and chatting about school assignment or their research clubs, Ikumi did a double take pointing to Megumi sitting at a table alongside her brother Kenosuke. Both siblings were smiling and excitedly talking. "Hey... Sōma, do you think we should give them some space to chat. I mean they haven't seen each other in a while?" She spoke, looking to the boy beside her.

However, before Sōma could speak he caught Kensuke's eye which immediately made the third seat cringe, and resulted in Megumi turning around and waving them over. "Hey guys come over!" She grinned. Moving her bag off the bench next to her, she made extra room. "If you're sure Megs", Sōma replied sitting down next to, and wrapping an arm around her waist, as Ikumi sat down next to Kensuke. "We're together are we not, Sōma. Or are you ashamed of us", she raised an eyebrow and stared at him before giggling at his red face. "I'm kidding, you goof!"

Leaning into him she softly kissed his cheek before dragging a comb through his messy red hair. Blushing, at having her brother watch her kiss him, Sōma gestured to Ikumi. "H-H-Hey Megumi", he stuttered. "I hope you don't mind but Ikumi here volunteered to help us during the Moon Festival?"

Leaning across the table, the blue haired girl took ahold of Ikumi's hand and smiled. "Of course I don't mind. What is it that Isshiki says... the more the merrier" she grinned. Ikumi couldn't help but share in Megumi's excitement. "Cool! I'll work super hard to ensure that we beat Kuga and Takumi!"

"Y-y-you challenged Kuga...?" Blinking, Kensuke suddenly, but quietly, interjected. His brown eyes wide with curiosity behind his black rimmed glasses.

Surprised by her brothers intervention into the conversation, Megumi seized upon the moment to get Ken and Sōma better acquainted. "He came by Polar Star talking about how he was kinda bummed out", she relied. "And to cheer him up Sōma offered a simple competition to him during the moon festival. To see which one of them can serve the most customers, and get with first place sales rankings".

Elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs, she then subtly nodded her head, so he could further the conversation.

"I heard you're making your debut into the moon festival, Kensuke?" Sōma grinned. "Could we... maybe, stop by and see you cook sometime? I would love to try some more of your food". Stunned by the boys ask... _Sōma Yukihira_... Kensuke felt a well of confidence rising up within him.

"I'm going to be cooking in the mountain area of school, it's where most of the elite ten will be cooking..." Taking a roll of purple coloured paper slips from the inside of his school blazer, Kensuke handed them to Sōma. "But if you really want to visit then to you'll need these to get in the door. They're Pine tickets, effectively money, or more appropriately the denomination that will get you admission to any of the Ten's food sites".

Grinning, as he pocketed the roll of tickets, the redhead boy shook Kensuke's hand. "Thanks man, we'll definitely drop by!" Seeing the look of happiness on Megumi's face, Sōma gently toyed with one of her pigtails. Twirling it around his fingers, making her blush and Kenosuke to ever so slightly narrow his eyes.

"One more thing", Kensuke spoke. "Kuga is setting up his stall in the main square area of campus. If you wish to out sell him, I suggest going with a style of cooking that is a juxtaposition to his own Chinese style. As well as setting up nearby, that way you can observe and potentially leech customers away from him".


	38. Chapter 36: Grandiose and Humongous

Chapter 36: Grandiose and Humungous

China Research Society

"Did that just happened?" Sōma tentatively asked. He, Megumi and Ikumi had all left the campus cafe and were now heading to their next class. Physical Education.

Kensuke had departed from them, saying goodbye once they had reached the administrative building and wishing Sōma good luck. As they had watched the third seat leave, they had heard him murmuring about "_stressful essays_" to write and council work to observe.

Megumi had been both concerned and joyful, practically beaming, as she waved to her brother, seeing him with a small smile on his face and pleased by his helpful demeanour towards them. Knowingly giving them useful information and advice to use in the Moon Festival had lit a fire of hope within her.

'_Perhaps... perhaps he's finally learning to be less anxious around, and more courageous in being around others. As well as having a more detailed understanding of social determination_'.

"I'm still wondering about that myself", Ikumi spoke, readjusting her thigh holstered cooking knife. "I wasn't expecting him to so speak so freely about a way to face off with Kuga". Seeing a pensive expression on the red haired boy's face, Ikumi turned towards Megumi. "What do you think?" That was all it took for Megumi to start grinning like mad.

"I'm so proud of him!" She smiled. "He spoke with a confidence I haven't seen in him for years. I hoped that he and Sōma could be friends, and it looks to me like he has accepted you".

Ikumi was about to ask again about the fortuitousness of Kensuke's words, when she felt Sōma lean into her and whisper in her ear. Making her blush. "Let Megs have this moment, it's the first time I've seen her not worried about her brother". Acquiescing to Sōma's ask, Ikumi smiled as allowed Megumi's happiness to be. "Come on guys!" From a little way ahead of them, standing outside a large rectangular building, they saw and heard Ryōko waving to them.

—-

Approaching the entrance of the sports hall, where their PE class was due to be stationed they heard Ryōko more clearly. Dressed in a white and blue striped T-shirt and black shorts, the purple haired girl had her hands on her hips. And a grin plastered on her face. "Hurry up, you need to go change! The class is starting soon... separate,boys and girls changing rooms are upstairs. So don't get any ideas about being alone, lovebirds".

Sōma and Megumi both blushed bright red as they bolted past a smirking Ryōko, followed by an equally red faced Ikumi. 'Due to her second hand embarrassment'. Deciding to up her teasing, the malt expert yelled after her fleeing friends. "You're soo cute together you know that... all three of you!" Her voice rising in intonation at the end, as she shamelessly inferred they were in a threesome. The resulting retort was as loud as it as uniformly embarrassed.

"_Shut up! It's-it's not like that!_"

Chuckling, Ryōko turned around and walked into the main sports hall wherein she was instantly inundated by fellow students asking her about the sudden closeness that people assumed existed between Sōma and Kensuke. Realising that she was now way out of her depth she bolted towards the one person she knew. Miyoko Hōjō.

"Hōjō... can I join your basket ball game?" Looking up from her game, and dropping her gaze from intimidating the two boys who were challenging her, the purple haired girl looked over and nodded her head. "Sure".

Catching the ball, that Miyo threw, Ryōko moved forwards across the court and sidestepping one of the boys, she then proceeded to launch the ball through the air. In an upward arc, the ball rose until it hit on the rim of the basket ball hoop and bounced back off.

Suddenly felling a rush of exhilaration strike within her veins, she moved forwards again picked up the ball and began a new game. Dribbling the ball across the court she found her way blocked by the other boy, whilst the first was now coming at her from the other direction. So instead she lobbed the ball over them towards Hōjō who grinned, at the flummoxed boys, and then leapt up and slam dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Cool dunk!" Spinning around, Ryōko saw Megumi and Ikumi jogging forwards. "You were really good too Ryōko", Ikumi spoke, "you moved like you were seriously having fun!" Smiling at the compliment, the malt master turned her gaze towards Megumi, whom was pouting slightly, no doubt she was still peeved by the flirty comments and her lustful eyes that been thrown around for Kensuke. However, before Ryōko could apologise to her blue haired friend she found the moment, for now, overshadowed by Sōma's reemergence.

Bounding over to them, all happy and joyful,

Sōma placed a kiss to Megumi's forehead before gently pushing her towards Ryōko. Pouting slightly, the girl smiled upon her boyfriend putting a finger to her nose and uttering a sweet nothing. "Boop".

Leaving Megumi and Ryōko to themselves, Sōma and Ikumi picked two basket balls from a large equipment box and went to join the game that Hōjō and the two other boys.

"Megumi... I'm sorry for being insensitive". Placing a hand on her friends shoulder, Ryōko continued. "I should have realised how badly social anxiety and depression affect Kensuke. And I shouldn't have made you worry for your brother".

Before she could carry on apologising, Megumi embraced her tightly. "I don't like being angry, especially with my friends", the blue haired girl cited. "I know that you fancy my brother", Megumi stated, frowning. "But you really need to understand that he finds it very difficult to fit into society in general". Sighing as she folded her arms, Megumi continued. "If Ken hadn't discovered his talent for cooking... I don't even want to think about how he could have been".

Seeing the beginnings of tears forming; Ryōko wrapped her arms around the other girl trying to comfort her. "Kensuke's so lucky to have you as a sister..." she responded, patting the girl onnthback. "And one day I'm sure he will find his place in the world. He'll probably end up with a string of Michelin stared restaurants".

"You're still my friend, and you always will be", Megumi grinned. "But leave my brother alone... please".

Giggling both girls were about to turn around and watch the game going on behind them, when they suddenly heard the shocked expletive from Hōjō, they could imagine her gaping mouth, as Sōma casually just stated to her that he was taking on the eighth seat of the Council of Ten in the Moon Festival.

—-

"Are you completely out of your frickin' mind!" Hōjō glared at the redhead boy before her, who was brazenly grinning as if he'd just said something incredible profound. "First you challenge chef Kojirō at the training camp! Then the third seat at the Meet and Greet, and now the eighth seat!" Sighing, Hōjō ran a hand through her purple hair.

"You must either be a glutton for punishment or have no concept of defeat!"

"Still", Sōma continued. "I heard that you and chef Kuga specialise in Chinese cuisine. So I was wondering if you could give me a tour of China Research Society".

"Don't insult me", Hōjō snarked. "He limits himself to just Szechuan cuisine, whereas I train in all branches of Chinese cuisine". The redheads grin faded slightly, making him look crestfallen which Hōjō sighed at. "Fine. After class I'll take you and whoever else is on your stall to see Terunori Kuga's territory".

"Aww thanks Hōjō! You're the best!" Sōma replied. Waving over Megumi and Ikumi, he told them what Hōjō had told him about Kuga and that she had agreed to take them to China Research Society. "Great, I'll see you outside to the sports hall, and then we can go see Kuga", Hōjō smiled before she turned around and rejoined her basketball game.

After the class, Hōjō led Sōma and Megumi plus Ikumi toward the section of campus that held the China Research Society. A large glass panelled building, with a series of red and gold painted columns at the front supporting an elaborate arched gable and with the flags of China and Japan flying next to one another, the building looked like it had been designed by Zaha Hadid and I M Pei.

Staring up at the magnanimous structure Sōma suddenly felt a creeping sense of insignificance, perhaps even inferiority. He even began to doubt his own skill and his plan for toppling each of the Ten. Luckily however, both Megumi and ikumi noticed his frown and began pushing him forwards, following Miyoko Hōjō inside the grand building. "Come on Sōma!" Megumi stated in a manner that was both soothing and indignant. "You made a promise to Takumi, so don't forsake him now".

Taking a deep breath, Sōma followed Hōjō into the main building whereupon he was immediately struck by the vast lines of similarly dressed chefs all being put through the works by chef Kuga himself.

"Woah!" Sōma uttered, marvelling at the uniformity of all Kuga's trainees. "Yeah, this is Terunori Kuga's strength", Hōjō replied sighing. "Doesn't this seem a little over the top", Megumi uttered, to which Ikumi nodded her head. "He isn't what I expected the eighth seat to be", Ikumi frowned. "Don't take him lightly, Miyoko responded, "he uses his skills to showcase Szechuan cooking to new heights".

"Oh heya Miyo! Are your here to join China Society?" The four first years were interrupted by the warm more friendly, than usual, voice of Terunori Kuga. Scowling as she replied, Hōjō flatly refused. "Not a chance. I only came to show Sōma, Megumi and Ikumi", she gestured to her right and left, "the inside of China society so they're better prepared for facing you in the festival". Looking over towards the redhead, Kuga's eyes widened before a grin spread across his face.

"Ten of you", he spoke to the room of trainee chefs he was teaching. "Would you please cook for _Yukihira-chin..._ Sōma" he corrected himself, "our main popular staple dish. Mapo tofu". Smiling as he turned to look at the three first year students beige him, Kuga noted that Sōma had a glazed over expression on his face and drool was forming around his mouth. "Hahahah! Your funny Sōma! I think I understand, other then the obvious reason, why Kenosuke accepted your challenge".

Megumi groaned in exasperation as she wiped the drool from her boyfriends mouth with a hankychief and subsequently elbowed him. "Oh hey Kuga", the redhead grinned coming out of his aroma induced trance. "I was wondering..." he was cut off by ten identical bowls of food being placed down on the table before them.

"Go ahead dig in", the blonde eight seat uttered, grinning. "But remember this Sōma, I will beat you at the Moon festival". Smiling right back at his second year rival, the red head simply cocked an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that Kuga-senpai".

—-

_**R.I.P Bobby Ball (forever, The Swan Man of Ilkley) and, Sir Sean Connery **_


	39. Chapter 37: Booth Selection

Chapter 37: Booth Selection  
\- Friends at Last

Heat. Unbelievable, unforgiving heat. And expertly coupled with that heat was an extraordinary deliciousness that made you crying out for more. Despite sweating like a pig, or feeling like he had been drinking lava... Sōma had eaten the ten bowls of mapo tofu before being slapped on the back and congratulated by Kuga for being the first person to actually do so.

And so the resounding takeaways from the visiting China society had been that Kuga specialised in spicy Szechuan cuisine, and that his food was inhumanly hot yet at the same time addictively moreish.

"I hope you got everything you needed from that", Hōjō asked as they left China society and walked back along the main avenue towards their different dormitories. "Yeah, thank you so much Hōjō", Sōma replied graciously. "It was super useful to see how Kuga's people will be working, and what their cooking style is". Waving off the thanks, the purple haired girl simply looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Beat Kuga! That's all I want from you now".

"Oh yeah", the redhead boy grinned. "I plan on doing just that". Waving goodbye to Miyoko Hōjō, as they walked past her dormitory, the three first years exclaimed more thanks before carrying on down the the main avenue. It was once they reached the library, and they could clearly see the road the led out of the main campus site and towards polar star, that they saw the official sign up desk for the Moon Festival. "Oh crap! I knew there was something I forgot to do". Bolting ahead of his stunned friends, Sōma raced towards the desk to put his name into the festivals contestants.

"How can he be such a good chef but soo bad at managing his tasks", Ikumi sighed rolling her eyes. Megumi on the other hand simply giggled as they caught up to Sōma. "I think it's cute that he's forgetful. It brings him down to earth and a more relatable person, than if he was a wiz at cooking and didn't need help". Ikumi stopped walking and tuned her head to look at Megumi. "Only you could say that and make it sound romantic. It just proves how right you and Sōma are together".

"I didn't mean it in a romantic way", Megumi stammered. "I just meant that he knows his weaknesses and can ask for help or needs reminding every once in a while about important things". Grinning, understand completely what Megumi was saying, Ikumi looked back towards the redhead boy. The boy she loved but was forcing herself to love from afar out of her friendship with and respect for Megumi.

"I-I-I know you love him", Megumi uttered. "And I know it must hurt to put aside your feelings..." Almost immediately, Ikumi spun around and placed a hand over the blue haired girls mouth. "You don't need to say anything else Megumi! You and Sōma are perfect for one another, me and him just wasn't meant to be". Wrapping her arms around the '_meat general_', Megumi just chuckled, as she took in the other girls blushing face. "You'll always be a dear friend to us both".

—-

Suddenly, the two girls became distracted by a loud shocked yell. "Wait... what!" Rolling their eyes both girls farted over towards Sōma who was standing before the sign up desk but next to him stood Erina and Hisako. And from the look on the boy's face, the god tongue had said something that had surprised or infuriated him. "What the hell do you mean, '_I'll have to leave Tōtsuki if I fail to sell enough_'. Come on Erina... you can't just spring that little gem on me right now and then walk away".

Sensing Erina's frustration rising, both Megumi and Hisako burst forwards and stood in between their respective defenders. "What my idiot boyfriend means", Megumi shook Sōma, "is could you please explain how the Moon Festival works?" Unclenching her fists, Erina looked towards Megumi and then threw her arms around her. "Are you okay? I spoke to the stagiaire committee and they said they would file an assault charge with the local police against Kasayama".

Adding to her own previous statement Erina brought up a series of incidents that had left Kasayama's restaurant in numerous financial difficulties as well as many sponsorships falling through. "If I didn't know any better I'd almost believe that Kensuke was responsible for the near collapse of Kasayama's business".

Megumi stared in silence as she listened to Erina's speak about the negative affects befalling Kasayama, which the tenth seat was unsurely certain were caused by her brother's displeasure towards that man's behaviour.

Moreover, Hisako and Sōma blinked at the complete one eighty in Erina's mood. From angry to compassionate to concerned, the god tongue surprised them both. Not wanting to make her mad again the redhead boy walked forwards and bowed his head to the tenth seat. "Erina... I'm sorry I shouted", he began. "And I really am grateful for you for helping Megumi during your stagiaire. If you ever need anything just call and I'll be there for you".

With her face thoroughly reddened, Erina spluttered "I already said, it was my fault that Kasayama was in a bad mood..."

"But you made up for it by helping", Megumi added hugging Erina back. "I told you before that I want to be friends with you, and so does Sōma". Slowly, the god tongue looked up through her fringe and managed a small smile, which made Hisako bolt forwards crying tears of happiness.

—-

Taking a deep breath, Erina composed herself before speaking to Sōma. "I'm sorry how I've been treating you..." She was about to continue when the boy interjected. "It's okay Erina, I get it that my style of cooking clashes with how you were raised, as well as what you expect from fellow chefs. But to be honest I never took offence, every time you put me down it just seemed creased my resolve to one day make you say my food is delicious".

"You sure are open with your goals", Erina uttered. "As well as being optimistic! I mean really? Challenging Kensuke, he's the third seat..." She stopped herself upon seeing his smug grin. "Stop grinning", she stated plainly. Unfortunately, Sōma continued, "I may have lost but I also won. I took a judge, preventing Ken from gaining his first unanimous victory. And I am only the second person to do that, also I have it on good authority, Isshiki, that everyone in the Ten besides the first and second seats are really annoyed by that".

Blushing bright red, from a combination of frustration and embarrassment, Erina yelled out loud. "Shut up!" However, it was clear from the flustered expression that there was no longer any trace of disdain in her voice, she was simply learning to have fun with new friends. Chucking, Hisako moved forwards and swatted Sōma on the arm. "There, is that punishment enough Miss Erina?"

"Thank you Hisako", the god tongue smiled, before finding herself laughing joyful for the first time in years.

Looking towards the redhead boy, she decided that he needed to know what he was getting himself into, regarding the festival. "Urn hey Sōma", she stuttered. "If you're still curious I can tell you about the moon festival". Before she even knew what was happening, Sōma had moved forwards and hugged her. "Thanks Erina". Megumi and Hisako both dragged the boy away from the even redder faced god tongue.

"The Moon Festival is held over five days", Erina explained. "Those that choose to enter have to create a stall or pop up restaurant that serves as many customers as possible over those five days". Nodding his head, in rapt attention, Sōma took ahold of Megumi's hand and gave it a squeeze. "There are three sites that are available to participants", Hisako continued.

"The main avenue, which is small and houses all the food stalls. Then there's the central area, which caters to the more specific cuisines or those who require relevant equipment, it's here that the pop up restaurants are as the central area is bigger. And lastly..."

"Is the area in the mountains", Sōma finalised. "Sorry for interrupting, but Kensuke told me, Megs and Ikumi. He even gave us Pine tickets to allow us entry to see his debut moon festival".

The look of sheer surprise on both Erina and Hisako's faces as they took in the bundle of pine tickets in Sōma's hands was priceless. "Wow you should see your faces right now!" The boy laughed, joyfully, before recomposing himself. "When we go to see Ken, we'll stop by you afterwards. Okay?"

A blush spread across Erina's face as she took in that promise, so turning her head towards Hisako to rid herself of that blush she saw her faithful aid and best friend was smiling as well. "We'll set aside a table for you then", Hisako laughed, "but you better bring with you some Pine tickets! Miss Erina will appreciate you helping to boost her cooking tally".

—-

Megumi and Ikumi both laughed at the competitive tease issued by Hisako, that resulted in Sōma pouting like a child. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be miss secretary?" He replied, "then I guess I'll have to give out pine tickets to my friend who really really likes Ken. Her buying food from him will probably single handedly beat you both". He said it jokingly but upon seeing a frown grace Megumi's lips he knew that she wasn't particularly keen on that idea. So to diffuse her frown, Sōma moved forwards and swept his girlfriend off her feet, lifting her up bridal style, before peppering her face with sweet kisses.

Stunned but receptive, Megumi wrapped her arms around Sōma's neck and placed toyed with his red locks as he kissed her. "If this is your way of saying sorry", she whispered, "then you certainly know what you want!" Placing her hands either side of his face, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

_Fervently._

"Urgh...bloody hell!" Ikumi spluttered with second hand embarrassment. "Do you two really have to do that here?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say", Erina squeaked. "Although, I cannot say I'm pleased for two". Hisako bounded forwards and handed the god tongue a piece of Tōtsuki stamped paper, "it's all arranged for you Erina. You restaurant in the mountains as been approved". Nodding her head on appreciation, the long blonde haired girl smiled at, the now back to normal, Sōma and Megumi.

"You better not fail. I won't forgive if you have to leave school!" Grinning, Sōma walked past the god tongue and towards the sign up desk. "You have nothing to worry Erina. After all me, Megumi and Ikumi will beat chef Kuga in sales! We even might break even with Kensuke, if we try hard enough".

The suited man behind the sign up desk looked over the sheet of paper handed to him, and then up at the redhead boy, with stunned incredulity it his eyes. "Are you- are you sure about this?" Surely, this boy had made a mistake about where he was asking to setup his booth. The boy in question simply grinned back, there was a sense of complete resoluteness and determination on his face.

"Sure? I'm downright ecstatic. I can't wait!" The boy exclaimed but behind him, the man could four girls all looking supportive but unsure. Nodding his head, the man stamped the Tōtsuki seal down upon the paper and handed it back to the redhead.

"Very well. Sōma Yukihira, Megumi Tadokoro and Ikumi Mito you're stall, in the central area opposite Terunori Kuga, has been approved. Good luck!"


	40. Chapter 38: The Moon Festival

Chapter 38: The Moon Festival

Day One

"Tsuksa..."

Kuga's voice was quiet but full of resolve, as he upturned his head towards the first seat of the Council of Ten. "Promise me", he spoke. "Promise me, that if I beat Sōma Yukihira, and equal your record for five straight days as number one top seller, in the moon festival that you will accept another food war challenge from me?"

Eishi Tsukasa sighed as stared at the blonde spiky haired eighth seat, it wasn't that he was adverse to accepting another of Kuga's challenges, they tended to be quite fun to do. It was simply every time this happened it was usually on the tail end of something happening that had involuntarily involved Kensuke. And it irked Tsukasa greatly to know that some of the other members of the Ten were envious of or misunderstood the quiet third seat.

"Sure", Tsukasa responded solemnly. "I'll face you again". Half turning his head towards Kensuke, who was standing next to Rindō, the first seat noticed a glum expression on his friendly rivals face. "Okay then", he heard Kuga excitedly proclaim. "I'd better get ready then". Bobbing his head in faux understanding, Tsukasa watched as the spiky blonde hurried out of the packed meeting point.

The first seat then proceeded to move towards Rindō and Kensuke but as he did, he caught sight of the red headed boy, as well as a group of other first years, staring at him and the spot where Kuga had just been standing.

Keeping his expression neutral as he walked over to his own group, Tsukasa didn't turn his head to look at his underclassmen; those who mattered to him were in front of him, and whilst the others of the Ten were definitely skilled and deserved to be there, in terms of the level of trust between them only the top three were truly understanding of each other.

'_Kindred Spirits_'.

—-

As he approached the second and third seats, Rindō pounced on him grinning like a cheshire cat. "Hey, Tsukasa what was little Kuga wanting?" The red haired girl spoke singingly. "Was he asking for a rematch?" Kensuke added. Chuckling, the first seat nodded his head. "It's must be kinda boring now, seeing as you always win", Rindō stated placing her arms around the two boys shoulders.

"Hmm, a bit but its really more like an indulgence for me", Tsukasa inferred. "Whenever Kuga used to ask for a food war, I would accept him because I was curious about how he would grow as a chef. But now I find his resolve aggravating, and no matter how many times I beat him, showing him how far apart we are, he never succumbs to defeat. It's bloody infuriating".

"That sounds like Sōma Yukihira, eh Ken", the girl nuzzled against the bespectacled black haired boy. "His perseverance is astounding", Kenosuke opined, blushing slightly at having Rindō so close to him. "And Megumi says that he is fastidious when it comes to designing recipes". Grinning as she spoke, the girl looked over towards the goup of first years. "Well if there was anyone who would know the most about that boy it would be his girlfriend".

Kensuke frowned as a sudden unexplained urge to throttle Sōma entered his minds eye. Noting his confounded expression, Rindō led him and Tsukasa away from the area all Tōtsuki students had gathered to hear Director Senzaemon officially opening the Moon Festival. "Come on!" She grinned dragging them along after her. "You two have restaurants in the mountains, and I've got a tight schedule to keep to if I want to eat at every food booth in five days".

"You really are a glutton you know that", Kensuke murmured. "Hey!" Rindō mused turning around to face her friend. "Just because I let you get away with that at the Meet and Greet, doesn't mean I'll let it go twice but... seeing as you're cooking in your first moon festival, I demand food every day, as recompense" she grinned.

"Glutton", Tsukasa chuckled under his breath. "You'll get fat if you eat too much".

Glaring at the other boy, Rindō tried to keep her frown strong but she knew that as hard as she could, she just couldn't remain so around her two best friends. Especially Kensuke, he needed all the happiness the world could afford him. And so with a grin stretched all the way across her face, she grabbed the two boys again and raced out of the festival opening ceremony.

"You both owe me so much food now to pay me back for that comment now". Smiling, the three top seats of the Ten departed to the mountain area.

—-

From her place, off to one side of her group of friends, Megumi was animatedly taking into a mobile phone. "_I wish you could see this mum! Ken looks so happy! He's with... maybe some friends but he seems really comfortable amongst them!_"

With a wide joyful expression plastered across her face the blue haired girl suddenly winced, and pulled the phone away from her ears as the loud "_ieeeee_" of her mother's excited squeal was instantly heard. Blushing in embarrassment, knowing full well that her friends would have heard that and would be probably staring at her curiously, she nodded her head and smiled back at her friends.

"_Me, Sōma and Ikumi, are about to go and start cooking for our festival stall tonight, and then for the following four nights, so I have to go now_", she began to wind down the conversation. "_I'll call you back when..._" She was cut off by her mother, Emiko Tadokoro.

"_You better email or text me some photo's of Ken's food when you all go an visit him! Otherwise I'll come down there and embarrass you all. And tell him how proud I am of him for me!_"

"_I promise_", Megumi replied, chuckling at her mother's childishness antics. "_Good, I await the photo of happy smiles on my son's face_", Emiko stated. "_Oh and good luck cooking, even though I know you, Sōma and this Ikumi girl don't need it. You'll win easily!_"

"_Bye mom_", as the blue haired girl placed the phone back in her jeans pocket and rejoined her friends she saw Sōma and Ikumi both trying very hard not to roll their eyes at Alice's obliviousness at Ryo and Akira's slumped forms on the ground.

"It looks to me that those two are suffering from rather extreme fatigue", Erina's blunt voice interrupted her cousin and the redhead boy. Alice slowly turned around and threw her arms around her cousin, making her go bright red, not being used to this level of affection. "Oh don't worry about them, cuz. I'll whip them into shape in no time at all". Releasing her cousin from her embrace, Alice moved towards Ryo and knelt down by his ear and whispered something to him.

And sure enough, miraculously the dark haired danish boy was up on his feet and looking like he was ready to slay any challenge given to him. "Hey Akira!" Ryo yelled, turning around and shaking the spice master awake. "Wake up, dammit! We didn't work ourselves to death planning all this time only to drop out of the festival now".

—-

Sitting bolt upright, and retying his hair into its signature pony tail, Akira schooled his facial expression into one of extreme dissatisfaction at having been yelled at, and manhandled, by Ryo. "Shut up already, I hear you. And besides I refuse to let the Shinomi Seminar be taken over by you and Alice!"

Moving in before a fight could break out, Alice grabbed their hands and began running towards their main avenue food stall. Yanked along after her, Ryo and Akira could hardly do anything to stop her and so they resolved to redirect their rivalry towards Sōma. "You better not fall short Sōma! We're all rivals you know!" They both yelled over their shoulders as they disappeared into the mass of people leaving to go start expiring or cooking.

Smiling, the redhead boy turned back towards Megumi and Ikumi. "You guys ready?" Immediately going bright red at her unintentionally induced suggestive connotations that she now inadvertently associated with that phrase, the meat master bolted forwards running as fast as her feet would take her. "Shut up! You need to beat Kuga, and keep your word to Takumi!"

Perplexed by Ikumi's actions, but also fired up by her reminder of his goals and promises, Sōma took his girlfriends hand and headed after their booth partner. "Yeah! With the team we have, Kuga doesn't stand a chance".

Upon reaching their stall, or more appropriately two stone ovens placed into a wooden trolly beneath a canopy, the three first years found themselves confronted by the realisation that they were so far dwarfed by '_Restaurant Kuga_' that it would be a miracle if anyone so much as glanced at them. Still undaunted and unperturbed, Sōma tied his head band around his head and put on an apron.

"Okay guys, lets do the best we can!"

Ikumi and Megumi both grinned as they donned aprons and began to assist Sōma in the preparation of their first day festival food. "Ooh..." a voice cooed. Looking up from prepping the dough, Ikumi scowled at the blonde spiky boy before her. "I'm glad your here Sōma-chin", Kuga announced slapping the redhead in the back happily. "I really am looking forwards to competing against you, but at the same time I really hope you don't come to regret the choices you've made".

Grinning, as he raised his hand and fist bumped the eighth seat, Sōma then removed a ball of dough from the bowl before him and sprinkled on a few sesame seeds. "Oh Kuga", he laughed joyfully. "You should know I always play to win. And I will beat you". He then reached into the stone oven and placed the dough under and around the lipped edge of the hot stone oven.

"You may be the eighth seat but with my friends help, and with Kensuke's advice, I shall show everyone here, you included, at the moon festival, my cooking!"


	41. Chapter 39: China vs Taiwan

Chapter 39: China Vs. Taiwan

Day One continued

"Come get some hot and delicious Hújiāo bîng!" Sōma's voice carried through the air, turning many heads and even breaking a few customers away from the sprawling line, outside Kuga restaurant, over towards him.

Delighted at seeing customers moving towards them, Megumi and Ikumi continued prepping the ground pork, soy sauce, black pepper and scallions. Meanwhile, Sōma was was busy diving a large ball of dough into many smaller balls, ready for the meat-pepper filling to be placed inside. Glancing over to his right, the redhead smiled as he saw the determination and pride on their faces.

_'Thanks guys! Together we will get top sales!'_

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Sōma began to take the smaller dough balls and press into them some of the meat pepper filling. Once he had accumulated two dozen raw buns he brushed water across the top of each bun before sprinkling on some sesame seeds. Then one by one he began to placing them into, and around the edges, of the tandoori stone oven. To the confusion, awe and amazement the gathered customers eager to witness their food cooked before their eyes inside this strange oven.

As the hújiāo bîng cooked within the stone ovens, eager customers began brandishing plum tickets. "If you'll wait just a few more minutes", Megumi stated taking tickets and placing them inside the collection box, given to them by the festival committee. "I'm sure that you'll be pleased with the resulting flavours".

Grinning, Sōma reached into the oven and started to remove buns that had been cooking for longer, and were ready to be eaten. "Okay guys!" He excitedly exclaimed to the smallish crowd of customers. "Food time is now". One by one as the customers were handed their hújiāo bîng, as well as a napkin, they became enamoured by the pepperiness and juiciness of the meat, combined with the crunchiness of tithe pastry exterior.

Rolling her eyes but with a soft smile on her face, Megumi snuck a brief glance toward her boyfriend handing out hújiāo bîng. "Could he be anymore corny?" Ikumi murmured beside her. "I mean really... it's food time". Yet, Megumi could tell despite the exasperated sigh from the meat master, Ikumi was also just so in awe of watching Sōma cook. Chuckling slightly, she responded. "I doubt Sōma even registered what he said could be construed as corny".

It was then that both girls saw walking towards them chef Kuga, followed by four of his fellow staff, a look somewhere between cocky and joyful was adorning the spiked blonde boy's face, as he greeted them. "How'ya doing guys!" Just as Sōma handed over a hújiāo bîng to an awaiting customer, he found an arm being draped over his shoulders whilst the rest of the person took in the small food stand and the side table, where Megumi and Ikumi were currently working at. And frowning from.

"Kuga-senpai". Sōma's response was polite and showed off his genuine happiness for being acknowledged by the eight seat but at the same time there was a hint of annoyance. "Shouldn't you be cooking right now, instead of here mithering me".

Kuga simply grinned in response as he gestured one of his staff forwards, whom was carrying a tray of food. "I brought you some of my signature mapo tofu, and in response..." he reached forwards and plucked a cooked hújiāo bîng from the stone oven, "I'll take one of your oven baked buns".

—-

Glowering at his attitude, preparing to give the eight seat attitude back, Ikumi calmed herself upon seeing Sōma's soft smile. And although he didn't say anything, she could tell that he didn't see any potential negatively from Kuga. '_Its okay. This place is just our rival friendly checking up on us_', she told herself, from reading Sōma's eyes. Trying to distract herself from how she was blushing, at imagining the real sōma calling her meat-meat, Ikumi grabbed at a new mix of ground pork and began to mix in soy sauce, sugar, scallions and crushed pepper corns.

Not noticing the slight frown on Megumi's face, nor the way Sōma's eyebrows crinkled with worry, Ikumi carried on prepping the ground pork. "I heard on the grapevine", Kuga enquired enviously, "that you were lucky enough to get your hands on some Pine tickets. Soo... I guess you'll be visiting the mountain area sometime".

Internally, wincing at the unspoken dissatisfaction, Sōma simply shrugged and nodded. "Yeah", he responded, not taking his eyes off the work before him. "It sure was surprising when Kenosuke gave us a roll of tickets..."

"But, we were happy to receive them", Megumi interjected. "They were a gift from my brother, and we're looking forwards to seeing him".

Stomping towards the eighth seat, Megumi narrowed her eyes and scowled. "I thought you said that you didn't have a problem with him, but clearly you still have issues to settle. So for the good of our rivalry, and in the most cordial way I can muster... push off!"

Startled by the blue haired girl's outburst, Kuga blinked several times before narrowing his own eyes. "_I. Don't. Have. Issues. With. Kensuke!_" He growled, before realising the contradiction between his words and his diction. Spinning around on his feet, Kuga began making his way back towards his own festival restaurant flanked by his following staff. "Enjoy the food Sōma", he cheerily announced. "I hope you're still feeling good and strong by the end of today. Our sales competition is still on".

Putting on a halfway true smile, Sōma bid Kuga goodbye and agreed that their competition was still on before directing his attention over to the still scowling Megumi.

"Megumi..." Sōma began, wanting to see her scowl vanish from her face and be replaced with her usual lovely smile. "I'm fine Sōma. It's just... I don't like it when people look down on my brother. Or mistake his withdrawnness for arrogance".

Putting down a completed meat filled dough ball on the work surface, Sōma walked forwards and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you so much, Megumi. Your kind and caring heart is something that I'll always love about you. Kenosuke is lucky to have you as a sister".

Encircling her arms around her boyfriend, the blue haired girl buried her face into his shoulder trying to clear her head of the annoyance Kuga had just involuntarily induced, so she could once again properly focus on assisting Sōma and Ikumi with their food stall. "You sure you're okay, Megs?" Sōma asked, patting her back comfortingly. "If you want a break, me and Ikumi a can hold down the fort".

Looking up into those golden eyes brimming with care and attention, Megumi shook her head and smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just beat Kuga, that will be his just desserts", she grinned, cupping his face within her hands and kissing his nose. Moving back over to the stall, the two chefs rejoined Ikumi in preparing, cooking and handing out hújiāo bîng to the growing number of voracious customers. "Okay then", he whispered half to her, "if you're sure".

—-

_"So delicious!"_

_"Hújiāo Bîng directly opposite from Mapo Tofu! This is just so stunningly beautiful!"_

_"Fiery heat and flavour against juicy succulent peppery pork..."_

_"A battle between flavours! Mainland China and Taiwan!"_

Hearing the customers reactions, and noting the whispering campaign of positive responses beginning to circulate in the immediate area, which was attracting attention of newly arrived customers, Sōma couldn't help but grin. "This is amazing Sōma!" Ikumi exclaimed, high fiving him and Megumi in turn. "We maybe behind Kuga right now but it's not by much, judging from the number of new people that are coming to us".

"Yeah, We got this!" Sōma responded enthusiastically before once more being inundated by more ticket wielding people, and smiling joyfully as he took great pride in watching his customers expressions of satisfactory deliciousness.

From his perch on the veranda, outside of his restaurant, Kuga clenched his fists together in equal parts jealousy and anxiety. His wish to equal Tsukasa's previous years unanimous five day top spot ranking, and then achieve another food war ago at the first seat and then there was his desire to simply have fun competing in sales against his newest rival.

'_You truly are an unorthodox chef, Sōma. But I refuse to be beaten by a first year, before I've won Tsukasa's recognition_'.

Shaking his head of any thoughts about Tsukasa, and Kensuke, Kuga turned around straightened his cooking attire and moved back into his restaurant stand, completely missing the frowning face of Rindō Kobayashi. The red haired girl was standing a little way away, eating and carrying two more hessian bags of more food, she was staring at his food stand and Sōma's. Grinning.


	42. Chapter 40: Night Canvassing

Chapter 40: Night Canvasing 

Stench and Flavour

By the end of the first day of the Moon Festival; Sōma, Megumi and Ikumi were all exhausted but also proud that their hard work had paid off with them gaining fifth place in sales ranking, for the central area. Kuga was first, no surprises there, second was El Fuego the Spanish research society, third was the Turkish research group. And following in fourth place was a booth specialising in Russian cuisine.

Leafing through the end of festival booklet, which held the rankings for the other areas of the festival, Sōma came across the rankings for the main avenue. "Hey guys", he called out distracting Ikumi from her clearing away the leftovers into a cold box. "Takumi and Isami made it to second place on the main avenue! That's so cool". Placing the last couple of prepared but uncooked Hújiāo Bîng into the cold box, the busty blonde moved over to look at the booklet over the redheads shoulder.

Ikumi suddenly felt her face warming up as she read about Takumi's success in the main avenue. "I'm happy for him", she murmured jauntily. "I've been wishing all of our friends the best of luck".

"What does it say about Alice, Ryo and Akira?" Megumi asked, leaning into Sōma. "At the opening ceremony they didn't appear to have a particularly well versed team". Ikumi snorted in agreement at that. "Isn't that the truth, Ryo and Akira looked half dead, whereas Alice looked cool and collected".

"Yeah, they had no sense of teamwork", Sōma chuckled. "But I know they'll find a way forwards in sales. All three of them would not be caught dead in last place for anything". Becoming impatient from waiting to hear about their friends, Megumi snatched the booklet from the redheads hands and flicked through the pages until she found the days sales listings.

"Hey guys!" Megumi directed Sōma and Ikumi to the booklet. "For the main avenue Alice, Ryo and Akira are last. Bowl club is currently third in sales".

Smiling for Takumi and Isami's placement, and for the well earned place of Bowl Club, all three of then chefs began to move their stall further down the street, seeking out the few remaining people that were still wandering around. As the first night of the festival was over, and no more official sales would be taken before tomorrow, Sōma had convinced the two girls to help him move the stall around the main avenue and central area to gain advice and recipe ideas by listening to customers comments. And by giving out free food.

As they passed along the main avenue, handing out some free hújiāo bîng, they were met by Nao Sadatsuka who was grinning to herself as she clearing up her food stall. Frowning as they watched the black haired girl approach them, Megumi and Ikumi both rolled their eyes as Sōma and Nao both began animatedly expressing their feelings about food that were known to be extremely repugnant but at the same time delicious and highly sought after.

"Surströmming, Shiokara and Hákarl", Nao listed three of her favourite repugnant but 'delicious' foods. "It's my dream to one day create a dish of food that is as smelly as Surströmming and Hákarl combined with the added depth of Shiokara".

Megumi and Ikumi shuddered at the thought of Sōma and Nao ever working together, and judging by the grin plastered across his face they were right to. "This is definitely a meeting that should never have happened", Ikumi whispered to the blue haired girl beside her. "Too right", Megumi frowned. "Sōma's gonna be way too inspired by Nao Sadatsuka to not make his experiments".

—-

Watching intently as both Sōma and Nao tried each others experimental dishes was unsettling, especially when Sōma chuckled that Nao understood where he was coming from about creating plates of food that were vile. "The stench... the favour... the stench... the flavour", the redhead grinned excitedly as he ate the portion of food that Sadatsuka had given him. "It grows on you doesn't it?" The girl smirked, opening a small Tupperware box given to her by Sōma, in exchange for her stalls food.

"Ooh maple syrup and saury! Intriguing". As Nao swallowed the food, a look of bliss shone on her face which delighted Sōma. Resulting in both Megumi and Ikumi shuddering even more.

"We should have gone the other way", Megumi whispered, before making her way over to separate the two maniacally giggling chefs before they could further influence each other. "Oh hey there Megumi", Sōma exclaimed pulling her down into his lap and holding out a spoonful of fermented fish soup dyed black with squid ink. "You gotta try this! It's nasty but delicious at the same time".

Taken by surprise, the bluenette barely had enough time to react to the spoon being held out for her. With two sets of eyes on her, and Ikumi keeping a safe distance, Megumi gave in and ate the spoonful of the foul-smelling, viscous black soup. Scrunching up her nose as she swallowed, she couldn't help but see Sadatsuka giggling feverishly whilst Sōma leant towards her and gently booped her on the nose.

"It's fine if you don't like it", Nao spoke, "it is an acquired taste after all. I'm just spurred on by Yukihira here seeing what I see when it comes to the different aspects of flavour and odour".

"Sōma!" Megumi managed to utter. "You should show Nao the new dish you have been trialing for tomorrow". Suddenly curious, Sadatsuka booted towards the rickety stall where Ikumi was currently handing out a few left over hújiāo bîng to a family of five children. All of whom were infused by what they were eating. Pushing himself to his feet, Sōma made his way towards his mobile stall to showcase his new recipe idea.

As he approached the stall, he noticed an elderly man decline Ikumi's offer of an oven cooked bun, saying that as it was late in the day he wanted something 'lighter' to eat. Smiling as he reached the stall, the boy spoke to the man. "Sure thing, something lighter coming right up!"

Immediately getting to work, Sōma began slicing the hújiāo bîng dough into strands for noodles, before placing them into boiling water. He was then given from Ikumi some ground pork rolled into a ball, nodding his his head in appreciation, the boy then placed the meat sphere into a frying pan with plenty of olive oil before breaking it up into a sort of mince meat look.

As the meat was cooking, and the aroma of garlic and black pepper amongst pork permeated the night air, Sōma turned his attention to making the soup. A chicken broth with spring onions, napa cabbage, ginger and white wine vinegar.

As he was cooking, Sōma noticed the awe on the elderly man's face as well as the curiosity from Sadatsuka. And so in a mere twenty minutes, two bowls of food were assembled and handed over to the interested persons. "Please enjoy", Sōma grinned, "this is what we are adding to the menu tomorrow. My version of Danzai noodle, '**Kinda sorta Danzai noodles!**'"

Taking no chances of letting the food go cold, Nao Sadatsuka buried her chopsticks into the noodles and began to slurp them down, appreciating the pepper and chicken melding into the soft noodles. She then began picking at the pulled pork and savouring every bite as it practically melted in her mouth. The taste of black pepper, soy sauce and honey blended well with the chicken broth soup that there noodles were currently bathing in.

Letting out a contented sigh at the exact same time the elderly man also did, Nao looked over at the grinning faces of Yukihira and the two girls standing at his left and right. "I take it you like our food?" Ikumi Mito spoke directly. Unable to speak due to her mouth full of noodles, Sadatsuka simply nodded as she continued to shovel more food into her mouth. "She's too busy eating to reply", Megumi chuckled. "If there's anyone in this world who has the least right to talk about normal it's you, Sōma!" Ikumi playfully retorted. Grinning as he slung his arms over the shoulders of his two female team mates, Sōma looked joyful and even more determined.

"I think tomorrow is going to be great!"


	43. Chapter 41: Extra Seating

Chapter 41: Extra Seating 

Lantern lit Taiwanese Night 

Day Two 

"Thank you soo much Mister Tomita! These are great". Ikumi stated flustered as she finished setting up the last of the folding tables, that the Sumeridori shopping district had leant them from its shared storage garage. "Now we can properly cater to both take away and sit down customers".

Grinning in sheer amazement, even as he took in the sight of both Sōma and Ikumi working together again with the assistance of a blue haired girl, Yūya Tomita pushed his glasses further up his nose and relived the moment when the redhead and the busty blonde saved Sumeridori from facing financial ruin due to Mozuya's stranglehold over the takeout fried chicken franchise.

"Ahh man!" Tomita exclaimed joyfully. "It's so good to see you two cooking together in perfect harmony again. It's almost like you're a couple". Immediately, both redhead and blonde looked up, red faced and shuffling their feet. "Huh... w-w-we're not together", Ikumi stuttered before making a beeline straight for the blue haired girl and dragging her over to them. "Megumi here is Sōma's girlfriend!" She pushed the flustered girl into an equally flustered Sōma's arms.

_"They're the real deal!"_

Both boyfriend and girlfriend went bright red as the cluster of customers, at their stall, began swarming around them cooing with adoration at their _'cuteness'._

_"You're soo cute together!"_

_"Isn't it difficult managing a relationship whilst being at Tōtsuki?"_

_"You complement each other. Red and blue are primary colours!"_

_"Aww the youth of today..."_

Sensing her friends growing embarrassment, Ikumi moved forwards and began to redirect the ogling customers back it either sitting down at tables or waiting in the line for takeaways. "Come on guys", she smiled softly, "we have a festival to enjoy and customers to further appreciate our food". With a grin reforming in his face, Sōma wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulders and gently leaned into her. "Yeah, thanks meat-meat!"

Blushing even more than she already was, Ikumi squirmed out of Sōma arms and bolted straight for the stone ovens, distracting herself with cooking Hújiāo Bîng. Moving over to assist was Megumi whom stood by the blondes side and smiled joyfully as they cooked together. Neither of the two girls noticed Sōma's sly smirk as he watched them work seamlessly together, which to him was what he wanted for himself and Kensuke. Someday.

The only problem in that regard was the overwhelming sense of social anxiety and fear of rejection that Ken felt.

As he walked over to the smaller side work bench, Sōma began working on the newest dish. The food that he hoped would cement his victory over Kuga and show to Takumi that they were still locked in friendly rivalry.

"Hey mister Tomita", Sōma called out. "Let me cook for you, as thanks for getting us these outside tables and chairs for us". Smiling as he uttered his offer, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his Sumeridori neighbour drooling in anticipation. "Oh come on", Ikumi muttered. "He so reminds me of the don of bowl club, Koichi..." Shuddering as she pictured the man's pompadour hairstyle and his whinging voice whenever he was suddenly met by something difficult or insurmountable, by his standards.

"Oh come on meat-meat", Sōma guffawed, "Even if Koichi is a bit strange, we all know that you really enjoy being in bowl club". Swatting at the grinning redhead, Ikumi shoved a cooked hújiāo bîng into his mouth to get him to be quiet. Yet, simultaneously failing to hold back the smile that adorned her face. "Shut up! I'll deny anyone who says that!" She flustered despite neither Sōma nor Megumi believing her. "And stop calling me _fricking_ meat-meat", although all annoyance in her voice seemed to be replaced with a giddy acceptance.

Taking ahold of the tray, from Ikumi, Megumi began to surround the inside of the stone oven with the hujiao bing taking care not to burn herself. "You're being real calm under pressure Megumi", Ikumi remarked peering over her shoulder. "Externally so..." the blue haired girl responded. "Internally however, I'm frantic right now". Placing a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, the meat master grinned; "Sōma has worked wonders with your self esteem huh".

—-

Meanwhile, over with Sōma...

The redhead boy was had sliced up the hujiao bîng dough into fine cut noodles and had placed them into boiling water before turning to the ground pork patty, with its hidden delicious central component. Rolling the patty into a meat ball, the boy then paced it in a pan of oil over heat, till the meat became aromatic. Then noticing the saucepan containing a gently simmering dashi and chicken stock combination, he added a few shiitake, oyster and chestnut mushrooms.

Lastly, as he was combing the individual components: soup, noodles and meatball, Sōma sprinkled some chopped chives on the surface of the food. Handing the bowl towards mister Tomita, was like watching someone win the lottery. The expression of pure joy and determination on their face was simply staggering to behold, and for Sōma seeing someone react this positively to food he had created was a major confidence boost.

"I hope you enjoy this! The second of a new series of Yukihira style dishes: **Yukihira Style - Mapo Tofu!**"

"Oh wow! This looks. Amazing!" Tomita was very clearly, and publicly, drooling as he took in the aroma of the food. He was about to start eating when Sōma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try the noodles and soup, without breaking up the meatball, first". Surprised by Sōma's ask but relenting as he saw the grin on the boys face, Tomita began to swirl his chopsticks through noodles taking aim yeh aroma before bringing noodles to his lips, and slurping them down.

Looking around him, Sōma could see passers-by were either stopping, intrigued by Tomita's reaction or were walking towards his stall enthralled by the aromas of the hujiao bing and the kinda-sorta Danzai noodles. And more to the point, everyone of them were shamelessly drooling. "I guess people are like moths when it comes to good food, they'll flock towards it", Sōma chuckled. "That doesn't even make sense!" Ikumi retorted, frustratedly. "Moths fly towards light, not food".

"True", Sōma responded grinningly. "But people are attracted by aromas and sights they find alluring..." Before he could continue, the boy found himself being struck by a furiously blushing Ikumi. "Shut up! Don't say things like that..." Spinning around the blonde girl hurried back to Megumi and continued making hujiao bing.

Thoroughly confused by Ikumi's words and actions, Sōma turned his attention back towards Tomita. Who was staring into his bowl with an expression of sheer genuine joy, his eyes were sparkling like fireworks and Sōma could practically imagine steam racing from hilt he man's ears and exiting his nose. As a further sign of the food being delicious.

Turning his head, he noticed Kuga standing outside the China society restaurant veranda with widened eyes and a look on his face which showed his annoyance and happiness for his rival, as well as a hint of quiet jealousy. Waving his hand, and smiling back at the eighth seat, Sōma was surprised to see Kuga walk down from his won restaurant and over towards him.

—-

"Hey, Sōma!"

The juxtaposition of Kuga's childishness and the realisation that he was the eighth seat of the Council of Ten, continued to flummox Sōma no end. Still, Kuga was a friend and rival; not forgetting about, Takumi. As the redhead waved towards the approaching eighth seat, he was suddenly became aware that a large portion of Kuga's line had defected to him, and were now being thoroughly public about their appraisals of his danzai noodles and hujiao bing.

"Kuga! How's business?" Sōma grinned, high fiving the spiky blonde haired chef. "Not bad", the other boy responded. "I would be happier if you hadn't just stolen a huge number of my customers... but as it's you I'll let it fly". Suddenly frowning, Kuga leant forwards and stared over Sōma's shoulder at the expression of hazed deliciousness Tomita was displaying. "What... is he eating? And why does he look like that?"

Smilingly. Sōma led the eighth seat towards the main canopied ovens, where he quickly and skilfully put together a bowl of meatball-noodle soup. "For you..." Sōma drawled. Smirking. "_Yukihira Style - Mapo Tofu!_" As he took the steaming bowl of food, Kuga looked around him and saw that many other people were now reacting to this item of food in the same way Tomita was. Letting out a contented sigh, Kuga immediately realised that he had just alerted Sōma to the fact that he'd found the food delicious. Who, along with the two girls behind him, were all grinning at him.

"Alright I get it..." Kuga began. "You are defiant and persistent. I think I understand what Kensuke meant by seeing who you really are". Without waiting or wanting to see the smug grin on Sōma's face, Kuga dug into the meat ball and was suddenly blindsided by the pungent and eruptive aroma of curry. "Soo good..." Seeing the eighth seat smiling so genuinely happy, made Sōma feel good about his rivalry with him as it would now generate within Kuga the drive to beat him. Hopefully moving past his jealousy towards Kensuke.

Kuga was about to speak, when he found himself distracted by staring at a six large wooden eight shelved stands being setup around the perimeter of Sōma's food stall creating an outdoor eating area; complete with portable seats and tables. "Thanks captain", he heard, the voice of Megumi Tadokoro utter to a man leading a group of students pushing several trollies loaded with loads of illuminated paper lanterns. And before his eyes, these lanterns were placed large wooden shelves surrounding Sōma's stall creating a magical serene ambience. So much like a night out in Taipei.

"It's... soo beautiful".

—-

**_R.I.P: Dame Barbara Windsor _**


	44. Chapter 42: Rankings

Chapter 42: Rankings! 

Day Two continued 

"Well that's it for the first second night of the Moon Festival", Ikumi stated packing away any leftovers food supplies into a cold box. Nodding her head, in relief that the day was over, was Megumi who was busy wiping down tables and throwing disposable plates and napkins into rubbish bins. "Yes..." the blue haired girl replied, "but remember there are three more days".

The resulting groan of exhaustion that came from Ikumi made Megumi chuckle, which in turn brought Sōma out of his internal musings about the coming days, as well as wondering when they could squeeze in a visit to Kensuke's and Erina's booth in the mountains.

It was then that they heard footsteps hurrying towards them, followed by the unmistakable voice of Takumi Aldini shouting to them. "Hey guys! The paper has published the top three sales rankings for each of the three school areas".

Like a bat out of hell, Sōma bolted forth and started pestering Takumi for details. "Quit being so damn childish!" The Italian boy sighed, rolling his eyes as the redhead made an unsuccessful attempt to grab at the paper. "Ha! That'll be the day", Ikumi chuckled moving forwards to stand next to the elder Aldini, not noticing the faint blush that spread across his face.

Joining the group of chefs was Kuga, who practically ran down towards them and yanked the paper out of Takumi's hands. Much to the extreme annoyance of the Italian chef.

"What the hell! How is Tsukasa only fifth place in the mountains!"

The eighth seat looked as if he was about to scream obscenities to the high heavens but he was stopped by Megumi walking forwards, and shoving a hujiao bing into his mouth. "Eat up, chef Kuga".

He would have yelled at her for being rude... but three things stilled his tongue. One: the blue haired girl was obviously still peeved at him for what he had said about her brother. Two: the hújiāo bîng was delicious. And three, the laughing coming from Sōma, Ikumi and Takumi was now being joined in by his own staff. Which made him even more embarrassed to rebut the bluenette's actions.

"Hey... Megumi?" Kuga spoke slowly, after wolfing down the food, and hiding a faint blush on his face, whilst carefully phrasing his next sentence. "I'm sorry for what I said about Kensuke... I know it he has difficulties with socialising and being around people. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on him."

Relaxing her scowl, Megumi moved forwards and hugged Kuga. "You feel out of place... I used to know what that get like", she replied, "but since meeting Sōma I've gained more insight into my own cooking style and greater confidence".

"And I'm sure that joining Sōma's rival list, alongside Takumi, Akira and Ryo, will help you as well".

Smiling slightly, and not wanting the action to be misconstrued by Sōma, as him seemingly hitting on his girlfriend, the spiky haired Szechuan chef patted Megumi on the back. Trying to return to his restaurant, he was grabbed by the blue haired girl and dragged towards the others, and Kuga became very much aware of Takumi's frown getting more and more in his face. Snatching back the paper, Takumi began to read out the sales rankings. Of which Sōma was practically bouncing around for.

Stating slowly and calmly, Takumi began reading the top three sales from the main avenue. "In third place are bowl club, so Ikumi you're going to be pleased about that..." Takumi involuntarily glanced at the busty blonde, who was grinning at being in the rankings but also muttering that she would need to have words with Kenichi. Blushing as he suddenly became aware of his staring at her, Takumi returned his attention back to the paper.

"In second place are myself and Isami, with our branch version of Trattoria Aldini", he puffed out his chest with pride as he announced that news. And seeing Sōma's grin and Megumi's smile, made him even more proud and happy to be studying at Tōtsuki. "Well done Takumi!" The redhead spoke high fiving him, before Ikumi smiled at him and pulled him into a hug; wishing him continued good luck.

"And in first place are the skewer research society..." he drawled off as he looked through the lower rankings. "Are here we are... wait what! Alice, Ryo and Akira are dead last on the main avenue?" Surprise was evident on the faces of Sōma, Ikumi and Megumi but at the same time there was an understanding why it was so. "They seriously need to work on their teamwork!" Ikumi muttered. "I mean they all three of them are super stubborn and have strong ideas about what food they want to make".

"Plus I highly doubt Akira would be willing to relent anything when it comes to the Shiomi Seminar", Megumi added just as the three boys began to lurch into a three way argument about who was going to have higher sales. Despite Takumi being in different area than the others. "Hey look at this..." Ikumi spoke, taking the paper from Takumi. "Kensuke seems to be doing well".

Immediately, the three boys' eyes lit up with curiosity as they made their way over to her. "Oh wow!" Megumi joyfully exclaimed staring down at the paper and read the single paragraph about her brother.

"_Kensuke Tadokoro... Third seat of the Council of Ten, ranked second place in sales, directly behind the forth seat: Momo Akanegakubo. And despite being at the mountain area of the Moon Festival, he is showing his skill in a small kitchen with only one other kitchen staffer. The third seat's restaurant, **Mindfulness**, is proving to be quite popular since receiving rave reviews from the visitation of his three top benefactors_".

Lowering the paper, Megumi kept her eyes fixed on the printed image of her her brother. Dressed in chefs whites,an apron around his waist and with a look of silent determination on is face, he looked every bit the consummate professional that she had always imagined he would be. "He'll be fine..." Ikumi spoke munching on a hujiao bing. "What with all the extra confidence he seems to have gained being around the first and second seats, and then his food wars with Sōma".

Feeling arms encircle her waist and a gentle breath on the back of her neck, she didn't even need to turn her head, knowing that it was Sōma. Leaning into her boyfriend, she sighed contently as they looked up at the stars. "Aww!" Kuga exclaimed. "You two look as if your admiring a city nightscape from the top of a tall building". Before they could reply, Kuga was dragged away by Ikumi. Leaving the couple alone, Ikumi and Takumi went over to by the outdoor tables with Kuga and began sampling each others food.

"Sōma..." Megumi asked tentatively. "Do you think Ken is right when he told me that I have the potential to succeed someone on the Ten?" Her question momentarily stunned him, but after mere seconds he spun her around in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "I do. I really do", he whispered. "I knew from the first time I tasted your food, at Kyokusei fields: your selection of Onigiri. I knew then that your food could take you to new heights. Then again your performance at the Fall Selection, I was amazed by you. And clearly Ken does too".

"Hey lovebirds!"

The familiar voices of Yuki and Ryōko called out through the night air. Turning towards their fellow dorm mates, the young couple were also greeted by the thoroughly exhausted other polar star members, accompanied by Isami, Ryo, Akira and Alice. Who had come from their own stalls. Only Isshiki remained his smiling joyful self expression, as they others all collapsed into seats and began helping themselves to Sōma's leftover hujiao bing and danzi noodles.

"Oh Sōma, these are delicious! I can feel myself being eased out of exhaustion", Ryōko infused, as she twirled chopsticks around the noodles. "Oh yes! Such youthful vitality!" Isshiki cried, he was enraptured by the danzi noodles. "Soo cool bro!" Daigo and Shōji both exclaimed, before beginning their rivalry simply because they'd spoken at the same time. The redhead boy was about to make his way over to Isshiki to ask about potential advice for tomorrow, when he was interrupted by Takumi and the, just arrived, Mimasaka.

"Hey!"

Turning around, Sōma stifled his desire to laugh with a slight cough at the way Takumi was striding forwards with a look on his face that practically screamed, 'I'm not letting you fail'. Mimasaka towered over the blonde Italian boy, and yet Sōma could see a relaxed expression upon the copy chef's face as he walked alongside Takumi. "Takumi", he spoke before reaching out and shaking Mimasaka's hand. "We are here for you", Mimasaka spoke, "I know you have Megumi and Ikumi helping... but if you need extra chefs then we're here".

"That would be soo helpful of you... but Takumi what about your bootie with Isami?" Smiling, the Italian raised his hand and fist bumped Sōma's chest. "Isami was the one who suggested I come and help you..."

"And Takumi here, was the one who convinced me to come and support you", Mimasaka interjected.

The hulking copy chef and the blonde blue eyed Italian were both suddenly interrupted by a wildly grinning and ecstatic Sōma, who gripping both his friends hands and dragged them over to the stall. "Okay then! With all of us, the final days of the festival will see us take number one in rankings!"

—

**_R.I.P David Cornwell (John Le Carré) and Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett) _**


	45. Chapter 43: Wish

Chapter 43: Wish

Day Three

He was here.

Back at the place where it all happened years ago. Only this time things were going to be different, things would change. He would make it so that chefs were no longer bound to undue stress and rigmarole. Past tragedies could never again occur and irreversible change the careers of future chefs.

Azami Nakiri, né Nakamura, sat at a corner table inside the small restaurant of the current third seat of the Ten, observing the chef himself cook from the other side of the serving kitchen window. With only one kitchen staffer to help him. The food he had been served had been exquisite, poised and spoke volumes of its creators innate skill. More so, seeing the looks of sheer pleasure on the faces of his fellow customers, at the other six tables, they clearly all felt the same.

Azami hadn't used his real name when he had walked into the restaurant and handed over the required amount of pine tickets as payment for a seat and food. His name would set alarm bells ringing in his targets mind before he could even properly recruit him... and need him Azami did.

He already had the required majority on the Ten to enact his planned revolution, yet he had been all but begged to not shove aside Kensuke. Or even to let him fall by the wayside by, Rindō and Tsukasa who had both refused to fully go along with his reforms should Kensuke be sidelined or expelled.

Looking at the third seat, and seeing him for who he was: a quiet, socially awkward and emotionally uncomfortable chef, Azami had been about to write off. Telling Rindō and Tsukasa that Tōtsuki had no need of someone who appeared to be this lacking in social skills, yet he was then given the first plate of stunning six course dinner. And as a result, Azami was thankful that he had heeded the first seats advice:

_'Don't write him off immediately. The fog of awkwardness becomes less obvious when Ken cooks, and his food does more talking than he ever could'._

The third seat was good, more than good. An exemplar chef, even if he was socially inept. He really was what the critics and gourmands gave him the moniker, the '_Silent King_'. Taking another forkful of food from his plate, Azami allowed himself to bask in tranquil deliciousness before becoming aware of a few people letting out yelps of surprise.

Opening his eyes, and looking up from his plate, he smirked as he realised that his version of the '_burst_' had inadvertently stripped the customers at the adjacent two tables of all their clothes. Leaving the two tables occupants; two men and two women entirely naked amidst the dining rooms other shocked, gawking and confused customers.

Standing up from his table, Azami made his way over to the service counter where the third seat was currently finalising the plating of two more orders. As he got closer he expected the chef to lookup and acknowledged his presence, yet instead Kensuke remained completely oblivious.

Had Tsukasa not warned him about this chefs extreme social anxiety, then the older man would have felt annoyed by the seeming lack of respect and response shown to him. He would have taken it as cold indifference but Azami had Tsukasa's words, so he knew how to approach the third seat.

Moreover, as he looked upon the chef before him, Azami could see another student that he could save from the extreme pressures that Tōtsuki placed on its student chefs. The failed teaching methods that Senzaemon peddled in and was aided and abetted by his '_stupid professors_', were the way chefs needed to be taught: constantly challenging themselves towards creating their own specialties... Folly.

These methods had caused the downfall of many a talented chef. And Azami refused to allow any more Tōtsuki students to suffer under Senzaemon's tutelage.

One of the best things that had happened to him, since his exile from Tōtsuki and expulsion from the Nakiri family, had been travelling the world and setting up business ties with similarly minded culinary figures that wanted to slow the pace of cooking and narrow the curb. Not seeing his daughter, or more appropriately having her education furloughed, and replaced, by her grandfather was a sting to bare.

Yet, Azami was confident that upon his return, as well as publicly making his pronouncements, Erina would willingly return to his side. And if she put up any form of resistance then he would have to play hardball and push back against her until she eventually caved to him. Walking forwards, Azami made his way over to the serving window. To get to know Kensuke Tadokoro.

"Ehem", he lightly coughed, once the waiters had moved away, leaving him watching Kensuke wiping down the surface with paper towels. Upon hearing the noise the third seat looked up, flinching instantly, upon meeting the gaze of a pale faced, black haired suited man before him. The expression that the man wore was in between a pleasant smile offering up praise and a smirk bordering on Machiavellian.

"C-c-can I h-h-help you?" Kensuke asked, trying and failing to remain confident. His sister probably would have smacked this man for making him this nervous. "Oh nothing special", the man replied, running a hand through his hair. "I only came over here to congratulate you on your festival restaurant and your exquisite menu".

Brightening slightly, and feeling his anxiety lessen, Kensuke removed his glasses and placed them into the top pocket of his chefs' blazer before bowing his head in appreciation, of the man's words. The third seat then responded, "the honour of cooking for you is all mine", he spoke calmly.

He was about to return to the kitchen, and cook the remaining dishes when the man spoke again. "I wonder if we might have a chance to talk... after you've finished cooking for tonight?" A look of confusion passed across Kensuke's face as he tried to ascertain this man's objective. "You see I've recently returned to Japan after a lengthy period of time away. Yet, once I landed back in Tokyo, I met up with an associate of mine who told me about your culinary skills and how you find it difficult being around so many people when you cook".

A frown graced Kensuke's face as he listened to but did not interrupt the man. An action that was picked up by the man who simply smiled back at him. "Oh please don't think that I have designs on you", the man quickly spoke, waving his hands about. "I merely wish to offer you a choice of a new direction of culinary education, that should you help me with, protect the weak from being exploited by _heavy handed_ culinary industry bosses".

With his anxiety rising again, along with a deep seated unease, Kensuke stared at the man before him. All prim and proper looking in his suit and his slicked black hair, with a strand of white going through. Yet, there was something in the man's voice that drew him in... something about the way he spoke about protecting the weak from '_heavy handed industry bosses_' as well as stressful working conditions.

Shivering, Kensuke affixed his glasses back upon his face and took a deep breath. "I..." he trailed off before realising that the man had placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will listen to what you have to say, but for now I really have to get back to cooking. My customers are expecting their food".

Nodding his head, whilst releasing the chefs shoulder, Azami smiled and pointed to a small side table. "I'll be waiting over there", he uttered friendly. "I would say good luck in the kitchen but seeing as you're the third seat of the Ten that's pretty much an addendum at this point". Walking away towards his chosen table, Azami ordered a bottle of red wine from a passing waiter before finally sitting down, to watch the rest of the evening. Waiting for his chance to persuade the third seat to join him in his Tōtsuki reformation. The more seats he could ensnare the stronger his rule would be.

**_Three hours later._**

As the last plate of food left the kitchen and was carried out to its awing customer, Kensuke turned towards his trusted kitchen aid: Chise Nakata. Medium in height with striking blue eyes and her brunette hair tied back into a bun, Chise was the sole permanent staffer whom Kensuke had with him whenever he had to travel. "Thank you got for helping me... Chise" he spoke, staying his nerves and anxiety in check. "Can you manage by yourself for a moment, as I promised this man I'd make time to chat with him after the days cooking".

Blushing as she looked up from tidying away leftover ingredients, ready them for tomorrow, Chise felt her heart beat faster as she stared at the chef she loved. "I'll be fine Ken", she replied smiling. "See this gentleman, but you better come back and help me afterwards", she grinned playfully. She just managed to catch a flicker of a smile dance across Kensuke's face before he left the kitchen and made his way towards the aforementioned man.

Watching her fellow second year, and secret crush, approach this man would have filled Chise with pride; as it showed that he might be might making some progress towards getting over his extreme social anxiety. However, the moment she saw the man stand up and reach out his hand, Chise felt as if the air in the room froze. Immediately she felt a cold dread wash over her, it was almost as if she was standing and experiencing an intense polar storm.

This man wanted something, the look in his eyes... she recognised that look. He saw Kensuke as a piece on a chessboard, and Ken was naively oblivious.

* * *

"She cares about you", Azami pointed out, as Kensuke sat down opposite him. "We've been working together for nearly the entire time we've been at Tōtsuki now, so I suppose she feels happy here". Azami kept his face neutral despite having his words completely misinterpreted by the boy before him, who seemed totally oblivious to his own aids feelings towards him.

"Anyway, I wanted to talker to you because I've heard that something big is about to be decided by the Council of Ten. And I want you to agree to it".

Before Kensuke could respond, Azami held up his hand and continued. "I know very well the hardships that chefs at Tōtsuki have to go through to reach the top. Some manage to climb perfectly, some falter but take on some suffering in the process, then there are those whom struggle and struggle but never give up. Like you in a way, whilst the rest simply fail and drop out. Does that sound like a fair and just system for chefs to learn in?

Taking a sip from his red wine, Azami noted the look of complete understanding in the third seat's wide eyes. "You know what I mean... we both know that the director means well but his methods leave nothing to be desired. And for someone like you, with extreme social anxiety having a these eyes on you must be challenging", the man continued.

"I may not like it", Kensuke began, "but it's not like I have any other choice to go along with. The teachings at Tōtsuki are what you have to follow if you want to be a chef. People keep telling me to grin and bare it... no matter how much I suffer from anxiety and depression".

"Exactly!" Azami exclaimed. "Senzaemon and his professors don't take into consideration the needs of those who need time and help to become chefs. Those who learn at their own speeds, resulting in hard disdainful and sometimes dangerous situations that the tests presented to you all sometimes result in". A scowl suddenly passed across Kensuke's face as he remembered Megumi's treatment by the restaurant owner at her stagiaire.

"I want your help in pushing for a reformation here at Tōtsuki Academy, a new educational system at that gives students a fairer way into the culinary world?" Azami smiled throwing his arms wide. "Moreover, with the way the culinary world is now, too cramped and too many in competition with each other. True deliciousness is hard to come by! I want to cull the numbers down to a manageable few, that are recognised by me and the Ten. With fewer regulations and impossible high standards to pass, more student chefs will be able to grow".

After listening to what the man had to say, in stunned silence, Kensuke attempted a smile. Although it appeared more forlorn than anything else. "Apart from cooking, I have nothing else going for me", he spoke tentatively.

"All I want... all I want, is to continue working at the one thing in my life that I'm good at... and if your idea can help me stay cooking, despite my awkwardness, and somehow protect others; like my sister from befalling the same sufferings that afflict me. Then I will support your Tōtsuki designs".

* * *

**_R.I.P: Pierre Cardin_**


End file.
